La Push'n And Love'n
by TwiHard24
Summary: Sequel to La Push Me Off A Cliff. Alex and Paul are just starting their new life together. New job, new family, new laughs. What happens when someone comes along and tries to ruin it? Lots of fluff and really funny. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT SM DOES!READ
1. Ear Bleedage

**Hazah!! First chapter of sequel!!**

**I don't own nothing…darn. Sigh. Tear. **

**Playlist for Chapter--**

**Graduation-Vitamin C**

**I'd Do Anything-Simple Plan**

**Hide And Seek-Imogen Heap**

Chapter 1--Ear Bleedage

"What do you think of this dress?" Kim asked as we sat around my kitchen table.

"I don't know _why _I have to where a _dress _for this you guys," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Because it's your special day!" Les said. "You'll remember it forever."

"Can't I remember it forever with Levi's?" I asked hopefully.

"No," Kim, Claire, and Les all said at the same time.

I huffed. "Fine then," I said folding my arms. "I don't know why I even try. You guys always gang up on me," I pouted.

Claire rolled her eyes. "It's not going to kill you Alex," she said.

"It might," I muttered.

"Come on Alex," Les said. "You're _graduating college_. It's a big moment. You'll get your special little teaching certificate and all that fancy stuff," she said.

"Fine, you guys just pick out a dress," I said.

"You don't even want to help?" Kim asked.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Good. Less fighting that way," Les said, sticking her tongue out at me. I just smirked back.

"And you're the one that wanted details about the honeymoon," I said, shaking my head. "Guess I'll just have to screw around with you when you're being hopelessly unsuspecting," I said.

"I'll tell Paul on you," she threatened.

I snorted. "He'd be on my side," I sang smugly.

"Oh please, all I'd have to do is dangle a cookie in front of his face," she said with a snort.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I said confidently.

"And why wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Because that wonderful week in California is between me and Paul," I told her smugly. It really was amazing-but it's none of her business.

"Oh please, I told you all about _my _honey moon," she said, rolling her eyes.

"After I begged you not to!" I exclaimed. _Ew_.

"Seriously Alex, you are so immature. It's not a big deal," she said.

"My ears bled for two weeks!" I yelled. They did. How would _you _like to hear about your brother's love life? No thank you.

"Stop being so dramatic," she said as Kim and Claire giggled.

"Ear bleedage is very dramatic for your information," I said dubiously.

"Just suck it up and pick a dress," she said, shoving a magazine towards me.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Yes," she insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"True!" Dane yelled suddenly.

"False!" Paul added as they walked in.

"The square root of pi is 1.77245385-"

"How do you know that?" Paul asked incredulously, interrupting Quil.

"How do you _not_?" he asked as he, Dane, and Paul all sat down with us.

I shook my head at him and subtly pushed the magazines away from me. "What's that?" Dane asked, looking at the magazines.

"We're trying to find a dress for Alex's graduation," Claire said as I glared at all three of them.

"No we're not," I said.

"Yes we are," Kim said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

"-Okay, I can see where this one is going," Dane said. "Just wear one Alex-it's not like anyone's going to see it," he said rolling his eyes.

I snorted. "Like Les would let me get away with hiding it," I scoffed.

"It's true you know, no one will even be able to see it," she told me.

I growled. "Fine," I huffed. But I'm not going to like it…

………………………………................................................................................................

TWO DAYS LATER

"Daniel Wagner," the announcer said. The crowd cheered loudly as Daniel went up and got his diploma and shook our professor's hand. "Alexandra Walker," he said.

I grinned widely as he used my new last name. I never get tired of that…

I climbed up the steps slowly and once I got to the top I had to resist the urge to cover my ears. I definitely knew where _my _party is. The boys were all jumping up and down in their seats, whistling, yelling, and clapping. I cringed as I saw Billy hold up the air horn I got the Elders last Christmas and fire it off-making my professor jump as he handed me the diploma and a bunch of other people start laughing. I shook his hand and turned to my family and gave them a cheesy Miss America grin and two thumbs up before walking off stage. Finally this is over.

………………………………................................................................................................

AFTER CEREMONY ENDS

"Alex!" Les squealed once she saw me heading toward our group in the middle of the crowd.

I grinned and walked a little fast towards them. Paul walked right passed all the people between us-they pretty much parted like the Red Sea when they saw him coming-and swooped me up in his arms, littering kisses all over my face.

"Hey, stop hogging her," Les said as she walked over with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry," Paul said-but he _obviously _didn't mean it. He put me down and Les gave me tight hug followed by Dane and the rest of the pack, the Elders, and Linda.

"Come on, we're going outside for pictures," she said, grabbing my hand and began yanking me away. I grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him with me. If I'm going, he's sure as heck suffering with me.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Okay, now hold up the diploma," she commanded me as we stood outside and under a big oak tree that was outside the school.

I groaned and held it up, giving her my best smile as she clicked another picture. "Okay, now one with Paul," she said.

"Thank God," I muttered as Paul came to stand by my side. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me close to him as Les took another picture.

"Now take off the robe so we can get one with your dress," she said.

I choked on air and Paul looked down at me, fighting a smile. "Are you sure? We don't have to do one with the dress. You promised me that-"

"-So I lied. Get over it," she said in a stern voice.

Oh boy. "Unzip it," I told Paul. He shook his head at me-probably already guessing my reluctance and stepped around me. He tugged on the zipper.

"It's stuck," he stated.

I glanced back at him and saw him wink. Thank you, thank you, thank you! "Let me try," Les said, handing the camera to Dane and walking toward me. No, no, no!

"I don't think it'll make a difference," Paul insisted, but she just pushed him aside and swiftly unzipped the back of my robes.

She let out a gasp that soon turned to a growl. "Alexandra Cassandra Walker, how could you?" she asked in a low voice. I rolled my eyes and slipped off the robe as the pack and everybody else started laughing. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with Master Trackster written across the front-it was from high school. I was just lucky the robes went all the way to my ankles.

"How could I?" I repeated. "Well, it was easy really. I just went into my closet and randomly pulled out clothes. You should try it sometime," I said easily as the pack snickered.

"Fine," she said. "Just smile nice, okay?" she asked.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked mockingly.

"I'm sucking up," she said with a shrug.

"Too bad it's for nothing," I said with a smirk as she snapped another picture. She waved our whole group into the picture and they all assembled themselves around me.

"I'll get something out you-I'm sure of it," she said determinedly.

"Hope you're not disappointed," I said, my smirk still in place.

"I won't," she said confidently. She will.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Can someone get the door?" I called from the kitchen as our post graduation ceremony party was going on. I swear, we have a party every week.

"Who rings the doorbell around here, seriously," Paul scoffed as he grabbed the trays that I just fixed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the last one, following him out into the living room.

"Why is it so quiet in-" I cut myself off as I answered my own question. There was Bert, standing right inside the doorway. But he wasn't alone. Just behind him was the she-devil and she was holding a baby-a little old to be called a baby maybe but that's what he was. "Hello Bert," I said, slowly putting down the tray.

"Alexandra," he said, awkwardly rocking from foot to foot. "I just wanted to tell you, that I'm really proud of you. I was there today you know-we all were there," he said, glancing back at Jen and the little boy.

"Thanks," I said as Paul came up behind me and grabbed my hand. I sighed and leaned back into him.

"Hey _Dad_," Dane said, stepping toward him. He was pissed. His eyes were tight, his jaw was clenched, and his hands were shoved deep in his pockets. Not good.

"Dane, Leslie," Bert nodded to both of them. "Is…is your daughter here too?" he asked.

"Yes," Les said, taking Cassie out of Kim's hands and stepping up by Dane. "This is Cassie," she said.

"As in Cassandra?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Yes, she's named after Alex," Dane said.

Bert nodded and just looked at her a bit. "Um…this is your brother," he said, turning around and taking the little boy out of Jen's arms. "His name is Evan," he told us.

I slowly walked over, pulling Paul closely behind me and looked at the boy. He looked more like Jen than Bert-and I was a little grateful for it. "Hey little brother," I said quietly. He smiled up at me with his dark brown eyes and a small smile found it's way onto my lips. I may not ever forgive Bert-okay, I _will_ never forgive Bert for all he's done to me-but I don't think I can hold it to this little guy.

"I'm proud of you," Paul whispered to me. And it'll all be worth it.

**Okay, this is kinda sorta like a prolog thing I guess. Anyway, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow. QUESTION: What do **_**you **_**guys want me to include in the sequel?? I have the plot mapped out but I want to make sure I'm giving you all what you want!**

**GO TO MY PROFILE AND ADD THIS STORY-PLEASE!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Cheating Jackass

**So, I take you guys are excited about the sequel, yeah? Ha ha. Thanks for all the reviews, it was awesome!! Anyway…**

**Me: I own Twilight.**

**Paul: No you don't.**

**Me: Quil?**

**Paul: No.**

**Me: You?!**

**Paul: Uh…no.**

**Me: I am Stephenie Meyer!**

**Paul: No you're not.**

**Me: Yes I am.**

**Paul: Don't think so.**

**Me: In a past life?**

**Paul: Nice try.**

**Me: I…don'townTwilightandamnotStephenieMeyer.**

**Paul: There, there. Here's a cookie…**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**Because I'm Awesome-The Dollyrots (this song is so Alex and Paul it's ridiculous. Pretty funny.)**

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid-Offspring**

Chapter 2--Cheating Jackass

I tapped my fingers nervously on the table that morning. Hello? How could I _not _be nervous? "Hey, you're going to be fine," Paul said, taking my hand and silencing my jittery fingers.

"Of course _you _think I'll be fine but it's _them _I'm worried about," I said rolling my eyes.

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't think they'll take a second glance at your application when my Grandma sent in a three page recommendation letter?" Paul asked dubiously.

"I _still _don't know," I admitted. Mrs. Walker was very well respected in this town-and getting that letter from her is a big deal. But I don't know, there are a couple people in Forks who I'm sure applied for the job…

"Well, I do," he said confidently. "You'll get the job-no worries," he said with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but grin back. Big jerk was cheating.

"Okay, I'll take it down a notch," I said with a smile.

"Good," he said approvingly.

I glanced at the clock and almost groaned. "You have to go," I pointed out.

He glared at the clock. "Okay, I'll see you at lunch Alex," he said, standing up with me right behind him. "Good luck," he said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Thank you. Have fun fixing the pieces of crap the people of Forks call cars," I said teasingly. He stuck his tongue out at me and gave me one last kiss before heading out the door. Stupid jobs. Wasting my precious Paul time.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Hello, you must be Alexandra Walker," the principal of La Push's elementary school said as I sat down on the opposite side of his desk.

"You can just call me Alex," I said with a smile.

He grinned back. "Alright then Alex, you can just call me Tom," he said before scratching a graying eyebrow. "You have a very impressive application here," he said gesturing to the papers in front of him. "New graduate, excellent marks, and…several recommendation letters," he said. "I was just curious though-as you might have guessed-but are you related to Donna Walker?" he asked curiously.

I smiled. "She's my husband's grandmother," I said easily.

His eyebrows shot up. "Paul? Paul Walker?" he asked in surprised.

My brows furrowed at his completely astonished tone. "Yes, do you know him?" I asked curiously.

He grinned. "Well I'll be…I taught Paul in the fourth grade," he said. "I had no clue he was getting married…"

"Just over a month ago," I told him.

"Well, congratulations," he said, still clearly shocked. "I never thought it would happen…," he trailed off quietly.

I laughed. "That's what everybody says," I admitted and he chuckled.

"Well, he seems to have made an excellent decision," he said with a smile. "Okay, now down to business…"

………………………………................................................................................................

LUNCH

"So, how did it go?" Kim asked as I sat down at the counter.

"Tom was really nice and the interview was really easy going," I told her. "I think I did alright," I admitted-I hope I didn't jinx that.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"I'm knocking on wood," I said as I rapped my knuckles against the counter. She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh guess what?!" I asked as I remember something.

"What?" she asked.

"Tom-the principal-was Paul's fourth grade teacher," I told her with a huge grin on my face. If I get the job I'm am _so _going to try and weasel a few good stories out of him.

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "Wait. Tom Shudders?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah. How did you…?"

"He was my teacher too," she rolled her eyes. "He was really cool-I had no idea he was the principal now," she said shaking her head. Both of our heads snapped around as the door chimed open and Jared and Paul walked in and swiftly over to us. Paul gave me a kiss and sat down next to me.

"_So_, how'd it go?" he asked curiously, a smile playing on his face.

"I don't know, why don't you asked Mr. Shudders?" I said with a grin.

His brows knit together in confusion. "How do you know him?" he asked, completely confused.

"He's the principal," I told him.

"He is?" he and Jared asked at the same time.

"Yep. I had my interview with him-he's really nice," I said, nodding absently.

"Wow. He's gotta be like…sixty something by now," Jared said incredulously.

"He didn't seem that old to me," I said with a shrug.

"I think he's got a thing for my Grandma," Paul said suddenly.

I nearly snorted my water. "What?" I laughed as Kim, Jared, and I held back our laughter. I don't why that was so funny-but it was. Very funny.

"Yeah. He's always going to the library and goes out of his way to talk to her when he sees her. It's pissing me off," he mumbled.

I smirked. "Are you being over protective of your Grandma?" I cooed teasingly.

He poked his tongue out at me. "Maybe," he admitted.

"And he couldn't just be trying to be a nice person?" Kim asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know," Paul said with a shrug. "I just think it'd be creepy if my Grandma got a boyfriend," he said with a grimace. Maybe if he thought this through he would remember one itty bitty detail about his Grandma: she was an imprint. Nothing's going to happen with her and Tom. No chance.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'll keep my eyes open for you," I said wriggling my eyebrows.

………………………………................................................................................................

LATER THAT DAY. AROUND…SEVEN OR SO.

"So, what are we doing here again?" I asked we pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway. The pack was all here-I could see that just by looking at the cars. But _why _are we here?

"We're having game night," he said as we hopped out of the truck.

"Game night?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. What does he mean by 'game night?'

"See for yourself," he said as he pushed open the door. I let out a snort. Oh jeez. Scattered around Emily's living room were boxes of board games-every single one I've ever played. Monopoly, Hungry Hungry Hippos, Sorry, Clue, Life, and a handful of other games. This can't be good.

………………………………................................................................................................

ROUGHLY AN HOUR LATER

"I want the dog!" Quil whined as he, Brady, Embry, and Jared fought over the little metal dog Monopoly piece. I looked over from where I was sitting on the couch playing war with Leah and snorted. Idiots.

"I got it first!" Brady yelled back.

"I'm oldest," Jared said smugly.

"I'm smartest," Embry said.

"And I'm coolest. The dog is mine!" Quil said possessively.

"No way. I always get the dog!" Jared said.

"That's exactly why _I _should get it! I _never _get the dog!" Embry said.

"You know what?" Leah asked as she stood up and walked over by the table. "None of you get the dog," she said before slamming a book I hadn't even realized she was holding onto the table and directly onto the little terrier.

The boys all stared at the flattened piece of metal with their mouths hanging open as I fought laughter. "You killed it," Quil muttered.

"At least she didn't kill _you_," I added helpfully. He narrowed his eyes at me before looking back at the game. Boys.

"YAHTZEE!" Seth yelled from the other side of the living room.

"No way! How did that _happen_?" Claire asked with wide eyes as she stared at the five dice on the floor.

"It's skill. You can't beat the Yahtzee master," Seth said smugly as he rounded up the die.

"Especially when he has loaded dice," Leah muttered to me as I laughed.

"You freaking cheated!" Paul exclaimed from where he, Sam, Emily, and Kim were playing Clue.

"How can you cheat with this game?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow. I was glad Les was watching Carter for her-she seemed to be enjoying the time she had with the pack.

"Uh, Sam probably helped you," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world-which it kinda was.

"Maybe you should've gotten Alex to cheat for you too," Sam said with a smug smile as Kim laughed.

"Hey! Where did you get all those hundreds?" Jared asked Quil suddenly.

"I _earned _them," he said simply. Pfft. Yeah right.

"You cheating jackass, put those back," Embry said, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" Quil yelled.

"Yes you did!" Brady joined in.

"No I didn't!" Quil insisted.

"Put it back or I'm cutting your head off with this little iron," Jared threatened, holding up the small piece of metal.

"Quil, put the money back," I sighed exasperatedly.

"Or what?" he challenged with a smirk.

"I WILL END YOU!" I exclaimed. He practically shoved the money back into the bankers thing as everybody else burst out laughing. I think I like game night…

**Ha ha. So how'd you like game night?? REVIEW so you can find out if Alex got the job.**

**I need some songs for the next chapters-just tell me some good ones and I'll look'em up. Thanks!!**


	3. Talk It Up

**Thanks for all the wicked reviews and song suggestions!!**

**Don't own noth'n.**

**Playlist for Chapter-**

**Everything I Ask For-The Main**

**What's Your Problem-Supagroup**

Chapter 3--Talk It Up

ONE WEEK LATER….

"Really?" I asked again-just to make sure. I could swear I was dreaming or something.

"Really," he chuckled on the other end of the line. "We'd be honored to have you."

"Thank you _so_ much!" I said excitedly.

"No, thank _you_," he insisted. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay, bye," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Goodbye."

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. "Alex?" Paul's voice called from the living room just as the door opened. I ran into the living room and right into Paul's surprised arms. "Well I figured you'd miss me but not that much," he laughed as he hugged me into his chest.

"I got the job!" I exclaimed excitedly.

A huge smile broke across his face and he kissed my head. "I told you," he said as he spun me around. "You better call Les," he said as he put me down.

"Why? So she can throw me an 'I Knew You Would Get The Job' party?" I asked with a grin.

"Maybe," he said with a slight smirk.

"You know you're just in it for the food," I said, rolling my eyes.

"And the patrol time off so I have more Alex time," he added, swooping me up in his arms and carrying me to the kitchen. "Here," he said, reaching for the phone-but before he could pick it up, it rang. "_Okay_ then," he said before picking it up. "Hello? …_What_?" he asked, his eyes growing wide as my brows furrowed. "Who is it?…You don't know?…Alright, we'll be there in a minute," he said before hanging up the phone and turning back to me with a confused look on his face.

"What? What happened?" I asked quickly.

"We…have a new pack member," he said in a slightly dazed tone.

"You do? But don't you guys normally _know _when someone is about to change?" I asked in confusion. He told they knew when just about everyone in the pack was going to change before it even happened because of all the signs. Shouldn't someone have noticed this by now?

"Yeah, but I guess this is a new guy in town or something," Paul said. "Come on, we need to get to Sam's," he said, taking my hand and dragging me toward the door.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Hey guys," Claire said as we walked into the Uley's living room where almost everyone was waiting. Sam, Jared, Embry, and Quil weren't there yet-they were on patrol. Well, I guess right now they were getting the new but still…

"So, who is it?" I asked as I sat down next to Paul on the couch.

"We have no idea," Emily said. "Embry came and got Sam about two hours ago, told him someone phased and they left after asking me to call of you," she said with a shrug.

"Are there any new people in town?" Kim asked.

"I haven't heard of any," I said as everyone shrugged or just shook their heads.

"They're here," Paul said suddenly, pulling me closer into him.

The door opened and Sam, Embry, Jared, and Quil walked in-closely followed by an unfamiliar guy who was about the size of Embry with long black hair and russet skin. "Alright everybody, this is Tony Jones. He just moved to Forks a little while back and he had no idea what was happening to him until now," Sam said as Tony glared at all of us. "Tony, this is my wife Emily, Paul and his wife Alex, Jared's wife Kim, Quil's girlfriend Claire, Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady," Sam said, pointing to each one of us.

Tony didn't say anything.

"We explained most everything to you, do you have any questions?" Sam asked him, looking slightly irritated with his silence. He still didn't talk. "You're going to have to talk to us eventually you know-whether or not you want to if you're phased."

Tony's jaw clenched and his hands began trembling slightly. Paul's arm tensed around me before he pulled me behind his back on the couch. "Get him out of here Sam," Paul snarled.

Sam's eyes flickered away from Tony's pissed off face and down to his hands. "Let's go," Sam said, pushing him toward the door. Thankfully Tony went willingly and the rest of the pack followed them out-but not before Paul gave me a quick kiss and told me to stay here.

"Well that was interesting," I mumbled sarcastically. "Were they all like this when they first phased?" I asked.

"No-Paul and Jake were probably the worst but _this _guy…," Emily said, looking at the door. "He's not even _talking_."

"What did Paul do when he first phased?" I asked curiously.

"He stayed phased for about a day the first time actually," Emily said thoughtfully. "He was constantly loosing his temper but at least he was somewhat civil to everyone." I still find it hard that Paul really had that bad of a temper. They all told me that it happened once he phased but I don't know, it just doesn't seem fitting. Oh well, guess I'm biased.

"So what's going to happen with this Tony guy?" Claire asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure the boys and Leah are talking to him now-whether he likes it or not," Emily said with a shrug. "It's different for everyone."

"I have the feeling that this is going to be a long week," Kim muttered.

"Oh! Guess what?!" I asked, going back to my previous excited state.

"What?" Kim asked with a laugh, clearly thinking my sudden change of attitude was amusing.

"I got the job!" I told them.

They all jumped up and hugged and congratulated me. "That's so great Alex," Emily said.

"Kindergartners are so cute!" Claire said.

"When do you start?" Kim asked.

I smiled at how excited they were for me. "Monday-that's the first day I have to move all the stuff I need in my classroom and all that. I should probably call Mrs. Elms-you know, the teacher who I student taught for last year who works at Forks. She could probably give me hand…"

**This chapter is EXTREMELY short but it was just to get the ball rolling so it's not much but I would appreciate the feedback. Are you all excited about the new pack member??? Ah! REVIEW cuz I'm writing the next chapter now! 10 REVIEWS!! **


	4. Important Phone Call

**I barely got any reviews for that last chapter…: ( I know it was short but you peeps made me kinda sad….**

**I don't own anything….darn.**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

Chapter 4--Important Phone Call

APOV TWO WEEKS LATER

I used to think the entire pack was one big, happy family. As of recently, I was proven wrong. Tony is a jerk. I don't like him at all-and neither does anybody else. He won't even look at anybody he hates us all so much-which completely pisses off Paul, not to mention _Mrs. Walker_. If anyone has a problem with that guy, it's her. She's big on respect and Tony doesn't respect anyone. Sure, he goes on patrol when he's assigned, and he'll come to bonfires when he has too but he won't talk to anyone. Ugh. I hate that guy.

Luckily, I had something to distract me from that ass-other than Paul. Work. Today was great. I met all the parents-I was a little nervous about that but all seemed really nice enough. And the kids are so cute. They hung on my every word and were just so excited about school in general. I'm glad I picked Kindergarten. **(More of her with the Kindergarteners in the next chapter)**

I just pulled up to the diner just as my cell phone started to ring…or at least I _think _it's my phone…

'Miss? Miss? You're getting a very important phone call from a sexy person. Miss?' I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Paul, did you change my ring tone again?!" I asked instantly.

I smiled as I heard his deep chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Maybe," he said easily. "It's fitting though, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Definitely fitting," I agreed truthfully. I'm not going to lie. Paul is hot-in more ways than one.

"So, how did your first day go?" he asked, I could hear metal clanging together in the background and knew he was still at the shop.

"I'll tell you once you get to the diner," I said with a smile.

"But I still have five minutes!" he exclaimed helplessly.

"Your loss," I sang mockingly as I opened the door.

He huffed on the other end of his phone. "Fine, I'll wait. You better give me every single detail though," he said.

"You sound like Les when she's begging me to spill the beans of our honeymoon," I said with a laugh. She still won't drop.

"Well thanks for the compliment," he said sarcastically as I laughed at him. "Love you," he said.

I smiled. "I love you too, see you in a little bit," I said before hanging up. I already missed the sound of his voice…damn, why did I have to hang up?

"Alex!" Claire yelled from the counter.

I looked up and smiled as I walked over to her and Leah. "Hey guys," I greeted as I sat down.

"So how was the first day?" Leah asked with a smile. "Any cute guys?" she asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

I snorted. "Yeah, but he's at the car shop about two blocks away right now," I said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey, I'm asking for _me_. This has nothing to do with you and Paul," she said. "I'm the only single women around here-do you know how hard that is?" she asked overdramatically.

"I can't wait until you imprint Leah," I said with a smirk. "It's going to be so fun."

She looked at me doubtfully. "I don't think I can imprint Alex," she told me.

"I bet you can," I said confidently.

"I bet I can't," she said.

"Whatever," I sighed. I'm good at placing bets and I was really confident with this one.

"Look who it is," Claire muttered as the door opened. I turned around-hoping with everything I've got that it was Paul-but it wasn't. It was the exact opposite of Paul. _Tony_.

"Ugh, why is he even here? I thought he was avoiding us at all costs," I mumbled quietly. If he was going to be rude to me, I'm not going to go out of my way to be nice to him. So there.

"Just because he's here doesn't mean we have to talk to him," Claire said.

"One of you will," I said. "Someone's going to have to serve him.

"Not it!" Leah yelled at once, earning us a couple stares before she glared at them and they looked away.

"Damn you all," Claire muttered, grabbing her notepad and heading over to the booth that Tony sat in. Alone.

"So why did he even move here?" I asked Leah quietly.

"He came when he lost his job I guess," she told me. "He got laid off or something because the business or wherever he worked is in debt."

"That sucks," I said, glancing back at him as he talked to Claire-but he didn't look at her. He just stared straight ahead of him.

"What is his _problem_?" I asked. I'm seriously ticked off by this guy.

"I don't really know. He came here to start over-not to get dragged into a world of nonexistent creatures," she said. "I guess I can understand him there but he's such an ass," she mumbled. "He told me to fuck off the other day," she said casually.

I raised my eyebrow. "What did you do?" I asked, knowing full well Leah has a _bit _of a temper.

"I didn't have to do anything. Sam and Seth rammed him into a tree," she said smugly. "I just laughed," she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Overprotective much?

"Well that was very considerate of them," I said as Claire stormed passed us. "Having fun with Tony?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, that ass hole's just a pocket full of sunshine!" she said sarcastically. "He could at least look at me when I'm taking his fucking order," she muttered to herself.

I laughed and shook my head. "You need to have some patience," I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at me as she made a coffee-presumably Tony's. "Says the kindergarten teacher," she said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes as I heard a vaguely familiar squeal behind me. "Mrs. Walker!" the little girl with pig tails shrieked, pulling out of her Mother's grasp and running towards me.

I laughed as she tackled my leg into a hug. "Hello Katie," I said with a smile as I patted her hair. She was definitely one of the more enthusiastic students I had gotten to know today.

"Mamma, come here," she whisper-yelled to the smiling woman who was watching us curiously. The woman grinned and walked over. "Mom, this is my teacher; Mrs. Walker," she said with a huge smile on her face.

Her mother laughed and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you," she said brightly.

"You too, I can tell Katie and I are going to be great friends," I said, smiling down at the little girl who beamed back up at me.

"Are you eating here too?" Katie asked with wide eyes.

"Yes I am. Are you?" I asked, matching her tone.

She smiled and nodded. "We normally sit in a booth and I have to use a booster, but today Mamma said I don't have to!" she told me excitedly.

"Really?" I asked, laying it on thick for the girl. "That is so cool," I said. "What are you going to eat?"

"I'm going to have grilled cheese!" she told me, throwing her tiny hands up in the air.

"Oh my gosh, me too!" I told her. I really was. I loved that stuff.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes growing impossibly wider.

"Yep. Maybe if you're good I can ask my friend Claire to cut them into heart shapes for you," I said, glancing at Claire out of the corner or my eye who grinned back.

"Okay!" she said before grabbing her Mother's hand and dragging her to a booth. Her Mother mouthed a thank you to me and I smiled back.

You know that tingling feeling you get when it feels like someone's watching you? Yeah? Well, that's exactly what I was feeling before I looked up to see Paul leaning against the wall just inside the door, watching me with a smile on his face.

When our eyes met he immediately walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "Who was that?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"One of my students. Katie," I told him happily.

"I think she likes you," he said with a satisfied smile. I poked my tongue out at him. He knew I was scared that the kids wouldn't like me-and loved when he proved me wrong about these types of things.

"I hate that guy," Claire muttered as she walked passed us.

Paul looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Tony," I said as I looked pointedly at the table where the solitary werewolf sat, staring into his coffee as if looking for all of life's answers.

He shook his head. "I don't know about that guy," he mumbled to himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Only because he almost phased in front of me," I said quietly.

Paul's eyes tightened as he looked back at Tony. "Twice," he corrected. "When he first met everybody and at the bonfire," he said. Okay, in all honesty, that first time wasn't even a big deal. His hands were shaking just the tiniest bit. The second time though-that kind of freaked me out. We were all just sitting around the fire when Quil threw in another log and a cinder caught on Tony's skin.

All he did was glare at it until it was gone. He then turned his gaze to Quil-probably the first time he's made eye contact with any of us-and his hands just began shaking so fast it was almost a blur. He stood up and started backing away from the fire but the farther back he got the faster he shook. Paul and Jared suddenly jumped up and tackled him away from the fire just as we heard a loud 'popping' noise that I now associated with phasing.

Claire told me that Quil was a little more…_outspoken_ about how he disliked Tony's attitude and that's why we're guessing he reacted as strongly as he did. If that's not the reason…then that boy has some problems.

"Well, you aren't going to let anything happen so it's really all that big of a deal, is it?" I asked.

He looked back at me and grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Nothing bad will ever happen to you," he said confidently as I smiled up at him.

"Hate to ruin your little 'moment' here but I'm seriously going to be sick," Leah said from behind the counter.

Paul and I both rolled our eyes at her and ordered our food. Well, there's one good thing about the pack: I'll never be bored.

**What do you guys think?? You got to learn a little more about Tony and all that jazz so…woot woot! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	5. Big Bad Wolf

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while-I was at my dad's. blah. Anyway, here's a new chapter!!**

**I don't own anything**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Lil' Red Riding Hood--Bowling For Soup (Perfect song-seriously, listen to it. I love it!!)**

**Makes Me Happy--Drake Bell (What a catchy song)**

Chapter 5--Big Bad Wolf

"Mrs. Walker, how about this one?" Katie asked, holding up The Three Little Pigs.

"No, I want this one!" Davy said, holding up The Little Engine That Could in his hands.

"What don't we just read both?" I asked. We had time. A lot of time. I overestimated how fast these kids would clean up after free time.

The whole class cheered and quickly got into a circle around me, ready for me to start reading. I cleared my throat dramatically as they giggled excitedly. I opened the book and read the first line. "_There were three brother pigs who lived just near the woods. The youngest brother built his house out of…"_

"Hay!" the class finished for me.

"_The middle brother built his house out of…"_

"Sticks!" the class shouted enthusiastically.

"_And the oldest and smartest brother built his out of…"_

"Bricks!"

"_Exactly. Well, one day the Big Bad Wolf decided he had to pay these pigs a visit…he was hungry," _I said as some of the kids let out gasps-probably the ones who hadn't heard this story before. _"First he went to the youngest brother's house and knocked lightly on the door. 'Little Pig, Little Pig. Let me in,' he called through the door. And the pig said…"_

"Not on the hairs of my chinny, chin, chin!" the class yelled excitedly.

"_Well, this got the wolf mad so he said, I'll-"_

"-Huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down!" my head-along with the entire class's-snapped over to the door to find a grinning Paul, leaning casually against the door frame. A huge grin spread across my face as he smiled at me.

"Hey! You're that guy I saw Mrs. Walker with at the dinner!" Katie said. "They kissed," she whispered to Mary who started giggling wildly.

"Class, this is my husband, Paul Walker," I told them as they started whispering furiously to each other.

"You guys can just call me Paul," he whispered conspiratorially to the kids. The girls giggled and a handful of boys scowled at him. I had to a stifle a laugh. It's so funny when little boys get jealous and then don't admit it.

"Want to sit down?" I asked him, gesturing to one of the mini chairs behind me-I was sitting on the floor so it's not like I could offer him mine.

"I think I would brake it," he said as he eyed the chairs and the class laughed.

"Come sit in the circle!" Jenny suggested as the rest of the class nodded their heads.

Paul grinned and I scooted over to make room next to me. He walked over and plopped down on the carpet next to me. Alyssa's hand flew up in the air and I nodded to her. "Will you help read the story?" she asked Paul hopefully.

I grinned at him, secretly hoping that he would. "Only if you want me to," he said to me.

"Why not," I said. "You can be the Big Bad Wolf," I told him with a smirk.

He smirked back. "Good. Wolves are the coolest anyway," he said childishly, sticking his tongue out at me as all the kids laughed.

"Okay," I said, opening up the book again. "From the top…_Little pig, little pig, let me in. and the pig said…"_

"Not on the hairs of my chiny, chin, chin!"

"_Well this got the wolf mad…"_

"I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow the house down!" Paul said with a-very realistic-growl as the kids grinned wildly.

"_Being true to his word, the wolf sucked in a huge breath and blew the straw house to the ground-but not before the pig snuck out the back and ran to his brother's house. The wolf laughed to himself and snuck up to the stick house where the first and the second brother were hiding. He knocked on the door…"_

"Little pig, little pig, let me in," Paul said.

"Not on the hairs of my chinny, chin, chin!" the class yelled back enthusiastically.

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow the house down!" Paul said as the kids squealed in delight.

"_And he did. But, luckily, both the pigs managed to escape and ran to their brother's house. The oldest, and smartest of the pigs. Unfortunately, that's exactly where the wolf went too."_

"Little pig, little pig, let me in," Paul said.

"No on the hairs of my chinny, chin, chin!" the class roared back.

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow the house down!" Paul said.

"_But try and try as he might; the wolf couldn't seem to blow the sturdy house down. He ran out of breath and was panting outside the door. He-"_

"Then he decided," Paul interrupted. "That he would rather go and hang out with his girlfriend, Little Red, instead of tormenting little pig children. So…he walked all the way to Grandma's house and then took her on a romantic picnic and they all live happily ever after. The end," he said with a smug smile as I slapped my forehead with my palm.

"That's not how the story goes!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"I like this one better," Betty nodded in approval along with all the other girls.

"But it doesn't make any sense! The pigs are supposed to kill the wolf or something," Carson said.

"Yeah but the wolf is so much nicer in this one," Jenny said. "What do you think Mrs. Walker?" she asked, turning to me.

"I'm thinking that Little Red is one lucky girl," I said. "Okay, school is going to be over in about five minutes; go pack up and have your folders out so I can make sure you take your homework home," I said, standing up as the kids all jumped up and scurried towards their cubbies. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my grade book and walked from desk to desk, looking through all the kid's folders.

Once I was satisfied with what I saw I said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. And don't forget to bring pictures for the project. The most important people in your lives, okay?" I asked as they all nodded eagerly. "Line up for the bus," I told them and they all scurried to the door.

The bell rang and I quickly turned to Paul. "I'll be right back, just hang out," I told him as he smiled and nodded to me. "Alright, let's go," I said leading them all out the door.

"So…who was _that_?" the other kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Divers asked. She was about my age and lived in Forks with her husband Tom. We became really friends fast and I have lunch with her sometimes.

"Who are you referring to?" I asked with a slight smile as I kept my eyes on the kids who were scurrying to their buses.

"That giant hot guy who was sitting in your reading circle-I know he is definitely _not_ a kindergartner," she said with a smirk.

I laughed. "That was my husband Paul, I had no idea he was coming," I told her.

"Well, all I can say is lucky you," she said.

"Aren't you married?" I asked, rolling my eyes at her.

"Of course I am but that doesn't mean I can't look," she joked.

I laughed as the buses pulled away and turned back to the school. "Well, that's all I'm allowing you to do," I told her, hearing her laughter as the school's doors closed behind me. I quickly walked back into my room to find Paul sitting on top one of the brightly colored tables the kids sit at. "So," I said, walking up to him. "What _are _you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I was wondering if I could get a ride," he said innocently.

"And Jared and Quil refused to give you one?" I asked.

"Exactly," he said. "And I didn't want to walk all the way to the house. That's twelve blocks you know," he told me significantly.

"As apposed to walking the thirteen it takes to get _here_?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"See, I didn't even realize it was that many blocks. I could walk miles and not even notice it just to get to you," he said with a heart melting smile.

"You do realize that saying like that is totally cheating?" I said as I grabbed my coat and keys from my desk.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," he said casually as we walked out the door and down the hall.

"Well you should," I said as we walked into the office and up to the secretary. "Hey Shaun, can you punch me out?" I asked the twenty five year old guy who lived on the far end of La Push.

"No problem Alex," he said, eyeing Paul out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh yeah, this is my husband Paul, Paul this is the school's secretary Shaun," I said easily.

"Nice to meet you," Paul said, offering him his hand.

"You too," Shaun said, shaking it quickly before shifting through all of the teacher's time cards.

"Well, see ya later," I said before leading Paul out. "Jeez, what was up with him?" I muttered to myself as I unlocked Herb.

"He's jealous," Paul said with a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes. "You think everyone's jealous of you," I told him as we hopped in.

"Because they are-why wouldn't they be when I have my arm around you?" he asked with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes.

"You are so biased," I told him.

"I am but apparently, so is everybody else," he said with a shrug.

"Whatever you say."

"That's a good motto: Whatever Paul says. Yep, I like it. You should keep that one," he said matter-of-factly. Oh jeez.

**Little bit O fluff for ya there. What did you think?? REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Okay, so I was re-reading La Push Me Off A Cliff and correcting stuff when I realized I should totally make a DELETED SCENES thingy for it. Do you want it?? Ideas for scenes??**

**Here are some of mine:**

Ppov of Paul punching Bert

Christmas present shopping

Some Honeymoon beach stuff-no lemons just overprotective Paul when guy hits on alex. Hehe.

YOUR IDEAS??

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Dark Green Peeps

**So, I didn't get too many responses for that last chapter. I thought it was kind of cute….**

**But since I'm nice authoress I shall award those awesome reviewers with another chapter.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Playlist For Chapter-**

**Overrated-Less Than Jake**

**Love Song-Sara Bareilles**

Chapter 6--Dark Green Peeps

I groaned as the phone on the bedside table started ringing. "_No_," I mumbled exasperatedly.

Paul chuckled lightly beside me. "Just leave it," he mumbled sleepily as he pulled me closer to him and buried his face in my hair.

"But what if it's an emergency?" I asked as the phone rang another time.

"Then they can call someone who's not us," he said groggily.

I rolled my eyes and reached over and plucked the phone out of the charger. I pressed talk after checking caller I.D. and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Alex, I need your help," Leah said instantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, fully alert after hearing the slight desperation that tinged her voice.

"I…Is Paul there?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, right next to me," I said. Obviously, it's like nine in the morning on a Saturday. Where else would he be?

"Oh. Well then I can't tell you," she said.

"Why?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

"Because he can probably hear me," she said in an 'it's pretty obvious, you should know this by now' tone.

"No I can't," Paul said as I laughed and Leah groaned on the other end of the line.

"Seriously though Alex, I need to talk to you. In private," she said. I bit my lip. I would love to help Leah out with…whatever it is but this is Paul's only full day off in about four days. "Paul, if you let me talk to her for two hours I'll take over your patrol tomorrow and you'll have _another _day with her," she bargained.

"Sold!" Paul said instantly. I grinned, I'm liking where this is going.

"Okay Leah, I'll get him out of the house and you can be here in ten," I said as I sat up and Paul pouted.

"Thanks, I owe you one," she said.

"We're friends, it's what we _do_," I said with a smile. "I'll see you in a little bit," I said before hanging up and throwing the phone on the floor. I scooted closer to Paul and buried my head in his chest.

"You're going to tell me what's going on, right?" he asked.

"Probably not," I said with a shrug.

"Why not?" he asked, clearly offended that I won't give him any information.

"Because Leah's trusting me with whatever this is and I'm not going to ruin it," I told him. "And if you pull out the face to get me to spill, I refuse to touch you for a day," I threatened as an after thought.

"What?! Please Alex, anything but _that_," he begged, squeezing me tighter to him. "You wouldn't torture me that much, would you?"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so nosy," I said, looking up at him with a grin as he pouted. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough anyway-it's not like she could keep this a secret forever," I pointed out. She'll think about while she's phased eventually.

"_Fine_," he sighed dramatically. "At least I get you to myself this entire weekend-minus two hours," he added as he grinned to himself.

………………………………..............................................................................................

TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked as Leah sat across the kitchen table from me, wringing her hands nervously. Never thought I'd see the day Leah was anxious about anything.

"Where's Paul?" she asked suspiciously.

"I sent him grocery shopping," I told her honestly.

She blinked. "You trust him with picking out food?" she asked incredulously.

"No. I just knew it'd keep him confused long enough to stay away without coming back too early," I told her with a smug grin.

"Do you really think that's going to keep him that busy?" she asked dubiously. "I know he's not the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to shopping-hence how you met-but it won't take him that hard to figure out a list," she said.

I grinned. "I put dark green Peeps on the list," I told her.

Her brow furrowed. "I didn't think those existed…and it's the beginning of October," she pointed out. "They don't…_Oh_," she said as a grin formed on her face. Well, at least I don't think they sell Peeps.

"Okay, so now that _that's _taken care of; what's got you so jumpy?" I asked curiously.

Biting her lip, she looked down at her hands. "I imprinted," I barely heard her whisper.

My eyes widened. "You did?" I asked, trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't sound too happy about it," I said, scooting my chair closer to her.

"I'm not," she said certainly.

"Who is he?" I asked curiously.

She snorted. "You already know him," she grumbled.

My brows furrowed for a minute. Who do I know that she could have possibly run into…My eyes widened and I gasped. "You imprinted on _Matt?_!" I nearly shrieked. Ugh, but he's such a creeper!

She looked up at me confused. "Your cousin?" she asked.

"No, Matt from my old high school. He's been in Forks since last Christmas," I told her.

"Oh. Well, no, I didn't imprint on him," she said, shaking her head. "I…I imprinted on Tony," she said quietly.

My jaw dropped. "_Tony_?" I checked. I'm pretty sure I heard wrong. No. I'm _positive _I heard wrong. She hates Tony! And Tony hates…well…everyone.

"Yeah, the King of the Pricks himself," she scoffed.

My eyebrow quirked as I looked at her curiously. "But you love him," I said certainly.

"No I don't, I hate him," she said, sounding just as certain. "He's a jerk. At least when _I _changed I was somewhat decent and respectful to everyone-not much but kind of. He doesn't even _look_ at anyone," she said.

"He looked at you," I pointed out.

She snorted. "Only because I told him to fuck off and stop being an ass hole to everyone he meets," she said. "And I might have offered him some Midol," she said with a slight smile. I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing.

"You really did that?" I asked between my laughter. That's so priceless!

"Well, he was being a jackass. What did he expect me to do?" she asked rhetorically.

"Do you think he knows what happened?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. He tries not to listen when we try to explain stuff to him," she told me. "I think he has a really hard time adjusting to all of us. I mean, we're all so close and at least I _knew _the guys before I changed-he's complete stranger. I guess I can see where he's coming from with his attitude sometimes," she said with a shrug. After a couple seconds of silence her eyes widened and she growled. "No!" she said, slapping her forehead with her palm as I tried to contain my laughter.

"You can't fight it Leah, it's impossible," I told her with a smile. "You shouldn't be surprised you're already starting to understand his demented 'inner workings,'" I said with air quotes.

"He's not demented," she muttered to herself.

"Ha!" I said, pointing at her accusingly all the while wearing a smug smile on my face. "You're already defending him," I said.

Her eyes narrowed. "No I'm not," she said.

"Yes you are. You're defending the jackass. The prick that walked into the pack like he owned the place. The disrespectful, undeserving-"

"-Okay! Okay! You win!" she said, cutting me off mid-sentence. "You have no idea how much I wanted to slap you for saying that-even if it true," she tacked on. I smiled smugly to myself. I'm good. She sighed and put her head in her hands. "So…what am I going to do now?" she asked.

I pursed my lips. "Well, first off, we're going to have to get you out of patrol tomorrow so we can figure details of the game plan that is currently forming in my genius head," I said as she rolled her eyes at me. "Then we are going to bring in the reinforcements," I said.

Leah looked up at me with wide eyes. "Reinforce_ment_," she corrected sternly. "Just Emily. Claire gossips and Kim will Jared anything he wants," she said. "You have more will power than them."

"True," I said, tapping my chin with my index finger. It is true. I'm becoming a pro at avoiding the puppy dog pout lately.

"So, what _is _this amazing plan of yours?" she asked.

"Well, we have Emily get Sam to let Tony off the hook for a couple of days. Then, you will show him what he could possibly be missing," I said with a smug smile.

"That's it? That's your master plan?" she asked doubtfully.

"You'll be surprised what imprinting does to people," I said with a smug smile.

"You know, Paul _has _changed but he was a lot like that before he went all wolfy," she said. "You brought him back to normal and a step better," she said.

"And you can't do that to Tony?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think he ever _was _that way," she told me.

"Everyone starts out good," I told her certainly. "It's what you do with what you have that makes you better or worse."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Just because you have completely whipped-"

"-He is not whipped," I defended as the front door opened and Paul came into the kitchen.

"I had to go to three stores in Seattle but I finally found'em," Paul said as he took a box of dark green Peeps out of a paper bag and set them down on the table in front of me.

I pursed my lips so I wouldn't laugh as I looked at Leah. "Whipped," she repeated as she fought laughter of her own.

**Aw, cute Paul. Whoa! Shocker there. Leah imprinted-on Tony!! I know some of ya saw it coming but what did you think??? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh yes, let me know your favorite song(s) too!!**


	7. Evil Twin

**Thanks for the reviews for that one!! And I'll start working on those one shots but the story comes first, kay? **

**Thanks for the song ideas everybody-if anyone thinks of more, let me know!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist for Chapter--**

**Together-Krystal Meyers (Perfect song for Leah and Tony by the way)**

**Renegade-Styx**

**Monkey Punk-Big Idea**

Chapter 7--Evil Twin

"Why do _you _get a day off?" Quil asked the next morning as he, Clare, Paul, Leah, Emily, and I sat down for breakfast at Emily's. Sam was…_somewhere._ I don't know.

"Because she's having _lady problems_," I cut in as Leah shot me a desperate look.

"Leah doesn't have those problems anymore," Claire pointed out. Well shit!

"Okay, _I'm _having lady problems," I said through gritted teeth, hoping she'd get the point. She raised an eyebrow, but backed off.

"Way too much information Alex," Quil said as he inhaled another muffin. I rolled my eyes. At least he took the bate.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Claire asked.

"I don't know actually," I said honest, glancing at Paul out of the corner of my eye. I know what _Leah's _doing today but Paul and I hadn't really made any specific plans.

"Do you guys want to come to the zoo?" she asked.

"La Push has a zoo?" I asked dubiously. "I mean, other than the dozen werewolves running around I hadn't noticed anything close." Quil glared at me and Paul rolled his eyes while the rest of us laughed.

"There's one in Seattle," Claire said easily. "We actually convinced Tony to come with us," she added with a slightly smug smile.

My eyes almost bugged out of my head-along with everyone else's. "How?" Leah asked instantly.

"Well, he was at the diner and I forced him to talk to me. Actually, he didn't really talk for about a half an hour but when he finally realized I wasn't going to leave him alone, he did," she said.

"And what did he say?" I asked impatiently.

"First he asked me to go away," she told us.

"Then…?" Emily trailed off, waiting for her to take over again.

"He asked me to leave again," she said. I groaned and banged my head on the table.

Paul tapped my shoulder and I looked up to see him glaring disapprovingly at me. He shook his head at me like I just ate the last cookie and threw his arm around my shoulder. I tried not to roll my eyes. I can hurt myself if I want to.

"Can we get to the point here?" Leah finally demanded.

Claire rolled her eyes as Quil glared at Leah. "I asked him where he used to live and he told me he lived down by Yosemite National Forest and I was like 'hey, there's a zoo in Seattle.' And he nodded and was like 'animals are alright.' So I said we should go and he agreed as long as he didn't have to talk to anybody," she said happily. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Claire to be that completely random.

"Do you guys want to come with us? I really don't want to go there and live that weird awkward silence that seems to follow him around," Quil said. I looked at Leah the same time she looked at me. She was clearly biting her tongue not to say something back to Quil or seem too enthusiastic about the trip. I decided to give her a break.

"I'll go if you guys go," I said, looking at the rest of our group.

"I have to take care of Carter after Sam leaves-he's got a meeting with the Elders," Emily said. I gave her a little smile. I'm glad she's not going-only because Tony and Leah will probably make more progress with less people around.

"Will you go Leah?" I asked, sending her a look of desperation.

"Sure, I'll go," she said with a shrug, trying to sound nonchalant. "And we know Paul will go," she added.

"Off course," he said, kissing me on the cheek.

………………………………................................................................................................

AT THE ZOO

"So, where are we going first?" I asked as we all walked in the gates of Seattle's zoo. The ride here was pretty fun-only because Claire and Quil got stuck with Tony in Quil's little car and Paul, Leah, and I rode in Herb, blasting music the whole way.

"Let's go see the penguins," Claire said, grabbing Quil's hand and dragging him down the paths. I took Paul's hand and pulled him after them, letting Tony and Leah fall behind a little.

"I didn't know you like penguins that much," Paul said with a laugh.

"I don't. I prefer wolves," I said, smiling up at him. He grinned widely and put and arm around me, pulling me along with him.

"Oh, look at how cute they are!" Claire squealed just as we came to the giant circular tank. Little streaks of black and white were shooting back and forth underneath the water as I watched them with a, no doubt, bored expression on my face.

Just as I was about to demand someone throw a leopard seal in there Leah stormed over with an _extremely _pissed off look on her face. "What happened?" I demanded.

"He's…," she trailed off as she glared at Paul who was looking back and forth between the two of us with raised eyebrows.

"I'll be right back," I said, squeezing his hand before following Leah over to where the giraffes are. "What's he doing?" I asked.

"He's flirting with some girl," she hissed.

My brows furrowed. "Was he flirting with _her _or was she flirting with _him_?" I asked.

"Is there a difference?" she asked.

"Yes. There is," I said. "Like how Lisa flirted with Paul and he was all 'ew, go away from me you creepy girl' or how Paul was with me when we first met," I said.

She pursed her lips and thought. "Both? I don't know," she said, throwing her hands up in the air. "This is all just so confusing," she groaned.

"How about I'll go talk to him and get the bitch to back off," I said with a grin.

Leah smiled at me. "I owe you big time," she said.

"Nah, I like intimidating unknowing strangers," I said as Leah laughed. "Tell Paul I'm kicking ass or something like that," I said off handedly as I turned to find Tony. Well, I found him. Right in a swarm of college girls. What kind of college girl hangs out at the zoo? Alone. Or with a group of pathetic, desperate friends? Better yet, who man-hunts at the zoo?

"Hey Tony!" I called.

He looked over as did the rest of his 'group.' They were glaring…and so was he. Damn it. "What?" he asked blankly.

"We're all waiting for you over by the penguins," I said, walking towards him and shoving passed all of the girls. He just raised an eyebrow in a 'why would I care?' kind of fashion. Well, at least he'll look at me when I'm talking to him now. "You know; Quil, Claire, Paul, and _Leah_," I said, over exaggerating her name a little bit. I saw his eyes flash with-_le gasp_-human emotion for just a second before it disappeared and he looked away from me.

"And?" he asked as the girls around him giggled. I heard his low growl at them but they didn't seem to notice. At least I know he's not flirting back.

"We're your ride. Stick with the group or…find your own," I said, looking pointedly to the blonds that were currently swarming him.

I saw him grimace before turning to me. "I'm coming," he said, shuffling passed them and following me towards the penguins again.

"Hey, I never got your name?" one of the more brave girls called after him.

"And you're not gonna," I yelled back. I heard her huff behind me and rolled my eyes. What a twit; I said his name two seconds ago.

"Hey Alex, where did you guys go?" Quil asked as we came into view.

"Crowd control," I answered, winking at Leah when no one was looking.

"Really? Leah said something closer to ass kicking," he said.

"Nah, they didn't take the bate," I said in mock disappointment.

Paul chuckled and came up behind, wrapping his arms around my waste. "Let's go look at the wolves now," he whispered in my ear.

I grinned back at him and laced my fingers through his. "Later geeks," I said as I lead him away from the penguins.

"_So…_what were you _really _doing back there?" Paul asked me with a sly grin as weaved through the crowd.

"I told you; crowd control," I repeated easily.

"But that's not all it was," he said knowingly. "Something's going on with you three, and I'm going to find out," he said confidently.

"Oh, it's more than just us three," I said-might as well confuse him a bit.

"More than just you three?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's nothing bad," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's kind of like…a project. In a way."

"A project? He asked. I nodded. "And I can't help with whatever this is?" he asked with a pout.

"Only if Leah tells you what's going on," I told him.

"Like Leah would tell me anything," he scoffed.

I shrugged. "There they are," I said suddenly, seeing the exhibit up ahead.

"Let's go," Paul said, swooping me up in his arms bridal style and running through the crowd as I yelped in surprise. Needless to say, we got a couple stares-but I barely noticed anything.

He put me down and we leaned over the railing, trying to get a closer look at the animals. "Wow," I breathed. They looked exactly like the pack. I could pick out a Seth, and a Leah, and a Collin, and an Embry… "Oh look! It's your evil twin!" I exclaimed, pointing to a gray wolf that just stepped out of a den.

Paul snorted. "He doesn't look nearly as good as me," he scoffed.

"True, you're a much more hansom wolf," I said, wrapping my arms around him and grinning.

"I do, don't I?" he said with a smirk as he leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. He leaned in slowly and just as his lips brushed mine…his phone rang. 'I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. My life is plastic, it's fantastic.-' Paul narrowed his eyes pointedly at me as I smirked back up at him. If he can change my ring tone I can sure as hell change Quil's. "What do you want?…Yes I was kind of busy!…No…Where are you? What the hell is that noise?" he asked. I looked at him skeptically. What was Quil doing. "Claire? What's going on?…He did that?" he asked with a laugh. "Yeah, yeah. We'll be there in a minute. Bye."

"What's going on?" I asked when he hung up.

"Quil…yeah, I think I should just show you," he said, pulling me into his arms again and jogging through the zoo.

"You know, I can walk perfectly fine," I pointed out.

"Sure, but is walking more fun than _this_?" he asked, pulling me closer.

I leaned my head on him and smiled. "You have a point there," I said just as we came to a crowd of people, all standing around an exhibit. Paul put me down and lead me through the people who instantly parted for him to pass. Guess he looks a little intimidating to strangers.

When we broke through the crowd my jaw dropped. "Quil! How the heck did that happen?!" I asked with wide eyes. He was…_inside_ the monkey's cage. Inside! How did he even get in there?!

"He broke the fricking lock on accident and then decided since it was 'already open' he'd just 'soak up the experience,'" Claire said with air quotes.

"And now he's being attacked by rabid monkeys," I added.

"_Rabid_?!" Quil exclaimed as he dropped a monkey he had been holding-it thankfully landed okay.

I rolled my eyes. "I was kidding Quil, just get out of there," I hissed. _Before _we get kicked out of the zoo.

"I tired, the thing is stuck from the outside," he said as he tugged on a door that I hadn't noticed before.

Paul rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. He stood in front of it, blocking the view of the crowd, and pulled it open. I knew he probably had to bend some metal to do that-which means it was probably a good idea no one could see that. Quil ran out the door and shut the cage behind him.

"Let's get out of here," Quil said, grabbing Claire's hand and pushing through the surrounding people.

"Where's Leah and Tony?" I asked as Paul and I followed behind them.

"Last time I saw them Leah was about to rip his head off," Claire said with a shrug. I stopped in my tracks. What did he _do_?

"What's wrong?" Paul asked instantly.

"Uh…nothing," I said, shaking my head as I took out my phone. I quickly texted Leah.

**Meet us out front. What happened?**

**I'll tell you later. **

I bit my lip as I read the text. This can't be good. "What happened?" Paul asked as we hopped into Herb.

"I have no idea," I said as I started the car and pulled out. "Hey," I called as we passed Quil and Claire who were just getting into their car. They got such a crappy parking spot. Ha. "Lunch at our place?" I asked.

"Sure, we'll meet you there. I'm thinking we're the ones who get stuck with Tony," Claire said, rolling her eyes. I gave her a sympathetic look. She has no idea what she might be getting herself into.

"Okay, we'll pick Leah up out front," I said, pulling away and towards the gate just as Leah stormed out. She jumped in back-without using the door, might I add-and glared into space. "Want to talk about it?" I asked, glancing at her in the rearview mirror as we headed back onto the highway.

She sighed and looked at Paul. "He's going to find out anyway," she grumbled. "Tony and I imprinted," she said.

Paul laughed and Leah and I looked at him like he was crazy. Why is he laughing?! "I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"You knew? How?" I asked, completely stunned. I hadn't slipped up once!

"It's so obvious. Tony was nice…_ish_ today and that's never come _close _to happening until that day you called an 'emergency Alex meeting.' And just the way he was looking at you earlier…he's definitely imprinted," Paul said confidently.

I blinked. Wow. I should've given him more credit. He's more observant than I though. "He was looking at me?" Leah asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but he made sure you weren't looking before he did it," Paul said with a shrug.

"Wait, if he was giving you 'lovey dovey' looks then wait made Claire think you were going to rip his head off?" I asked Leah.

She growled. "He told me to leave him the fuck alone-he wants _everyone _to leave him the fuck alone actually," she said.

I narrowed my eyes. Looks like we're going to have to commence phase two…

**Ha ha. Kind of cliffy but not really. Hope you liked it!! REVIEW!!!**


	8. Just A Smudge

**Yay! I'm finally updating this story!! Woo!!**

**I don't own anything…FML.**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Lean On Me-Bill Withers**

**When I'm Gone-Brian Vander Ark (really sad song so if you don't fell like crying, don't listen to it)**

Chapter 8--Just A Smudge

"Make sure you keep the paints _on _the newspaper," I told my class as I set the glasses of water in the middle of their desks.

"Okay!" a couple of them said while the rest ignored me and started painting their masks for the upcoming Halloween Parade. Kindergartners.

"Mrs. Walker, I need help!" Molly called from across the room.

I quickly walked over and kneeled down by her table. "What do you need?" I asked, glancing at her mask.

"Can you draw the nose for me? I don't know how," she said, holding out her paintbrush to me.

"What kind of nose do you need?" I asked.

"A pink one. I'm going to be a kitty!" she told me happily.

"A kitty, huh? Pink nose then?" I checked, holding the brush over the paint.

"Yep," she nodded. I dipped the brush and carefully painted the nose on her mask.

"There," I said, setting the brush down on the newspaper.

"Thank you," she said, smiling brightly at me.

I grinned back and looked down at my hand. I held that brush all of five seconds and I have pink paint on my hands. I looked down at the newspaper and wiped my finger on it, trying to get off the paint. When I pulled my finger away from the paper I gasped as I saw the name I smeared it on.

"Molly, can I see this paper really quick?" I asked.

"Sure," she shrugged, moving her mask over so I slip the paper out from under it.

I took it and quickly walked over to my desk and sat down, not wanting to look back at the paper and confirm what I read.

I sucked in a deep breath and looked down at the paper and read.

_Mathew Thompson. May 13, 1989-August 2, 2009. Died in a car fire on his way back from visiting relatives in Forks, WA. Beloved son, brother, and friend. His memorial and funeral service was conducted earlier last month where he now resides in the Fork's Cemetery. _

I stared at the paper in a daze. Matt. He's gone. I've known him since kindergarten, I sat with him at lunch in high school. He was the nice guy that didn't have any respect for anyone's personal space. He was guy who was my partner in P.E. when all the other guys were too scared to be. He was my friend.

"Mrs. Walker, are you okay?" Davy asked, coming to stand in front of my desk.

I quickly wiped away a tear that slipped from my eye. "I'll be right back," I told the class. I quickly walked out of the room and next door, to Mrs. Diver's room. I knocked on the door and she walked over, her smile disappearing as she saw my expression.

"Are you alright Alex?" she asked quietly.

"I need to go to the office really quick, can you watch my class?" I asked quickly, pleading her with my eyes.

"No problem," she said with a nod. "You go do whatever you need to do," she told me, giving me a small push away from the door.

I quickly walked to the office, not letting myself cry for the time being. "Hey Shaun, do you know where Mr. Shudders is?" I asked.

"Right in his office. Is everything okay?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," I said, walking passed his desk and knocking on Tom's office door.

"Come in," his muffled voice called. I pushed open the door and walked in. "Alex, is everything okay?" he asked instantly.

"No. I just found out one of my high school classmates passed away. I was wondering if I could go home early," I said quietly, trying to hide the slight shake in my voice.

Tom's face instantly melted with pure sympathy. "No problem Alex, I can take over your class for the rest of the day. If you need more time-"

"-No. I'll be back tomorrow," I insisted. He opened his mouth to say something else but I cut him off. "If I'm really not okay Paul won't let me come," I told him.

He let out a little chuckle and shook his head. "Alright. Would you like me to find you a ride home?" he asked, obviously wondering if I should drive in my condition.

"I'll call Paul," I assured him.

"Alright, let's go back to your class and get your things," he said, standing up.

………………………………................................................................................................

I clutched my keys as I stood outside in the cold October air, waiting for Paul to get here. I slid down the brick wall of the school and let a couple tears slide down my cheek for my lost friend.

"Alex!" Paul's voice exclaimed. My head snapped up and I saw him running inhumanly fast towards me with a worried expression his face. He pulled me up and pulled me to his chest as I cried, stroking my hair. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

I couldn't tell him when I called. I could hardly talk at all in fear of breaking down inside the school. I pulled the ripped piece of paper out of my pocket him the small section from the Obituaries. He read it quickly and hugged me tighter to him, kissing my head. "I'm so sorry Alex," he whispered, squeezing me tighter.

He scooped me up in his arms and walked me to Herb and put me in the passenger seat. He jogged around and hopped in the driver seat, turning and holding his hand out to me expectantly. I shakily handed him the keys and leaned against my seat. He started the car and pulled me closer to him, so I could lean against his shoulder as he drove.

"Alex. Alex wake up," Paul said softly, rubbing my shoulder. My eyelids fluttered open and I looked up at him in a daze. "Come on, let's go inside," he said.

I nodded and leaned away from him so he could get out. He got out and jogged around to my door and helped me out, holding most of my weight as he guided me to the door.

He sat us on the couch and I curled up into his side and just cried for a while. I hadn't done that in a long time.

I grew up with Matt. He's had a crush on me for years and I turned him down every time. But he was a good friend. We talked all the time and went to movies-in very large groups-together and he was only one out of all my friends who shared my disgust for jelly beans. I'm going to miss that annoying idiot…

"You feeling better?" Paul asked once I had quieted down.

I nodded against his chest. "Yeah. Thanks," I whispered.

"It's no problem honey," he said, kissing my head.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

………………………………................................................................................................

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" he asked for what was probably the twelve time after school the next day.

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "If I can't handle it I'll call you right away and wait for you there," I promised.

"Okay," he said with a nod, his eyes carefully watching my every move. "Love you."

"Love you too," I said, giving him a quick kiss and heading out the door.

FORKS CEMETERY

I shakily walked passed all the gravestones, not even wanting to read their names. I knew which one I wanted to see, the only fresh one in the entire place. I came to a stop in front of it and crouched down.

_Mathew Thomson. 1989-2009 Beloved son, brother, and friend._

I managed to choke out a little laugh. "You always hated your full name," I said, standing back up.

"Did you know Mathew?" a velvety voice came from behind me, making me jump and whirl around.

"Yes. We were friends in high school," I told the man who, I'm guessing was from nowhere around here judging by his clothes; long coat, gloves, scarf, hat, and hood. He's dressed for twenty degrees cooler weather around here. He nodded absently. "Did you know him well?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

The man seemed to look at me for a second-I couldn't tell exactly what he was looking at because his hood was over his eyes but I think he was looking at me. "I knew him very well," he told me. I nodded and looked back at the headstone. It's just so unreal… "I guess I should be going," the man sighed. "It was nice meeting you Alex," he said, holding out his hand to me.

I gave him a small smile and shook his hand, jumping back in surprise. "Jeez your hand is cold," I said as he slowly put his hands in his pockets. I guess I'm so used to being around Paul _normal _body temperatures seem weird to me.

"Yeah, I guess I should have worn gloves," he admitted with a chuckle. "Goodbye," he said before turning and quickly walking away. Then I realized something…

"Wait! How did you know my name?!" I called after him. He didn't even turn around, just kept on walking until I couldn't see him anymore.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Paul?" I called as I walked back into the house.

"Hey," he said, walking quickly out of the kitchen and giving me a hug. He jerked away almost instantly and stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused. He has _never _pulled away from before. Ever. For any reason at all. It kind of hurt…

"You…you smell like…," he trailed off as his eyes darkened and his hands started shaking.

"Paul," I said, slowly taking a step towards him. "I smell like _what_?" I asked carefully.

**BAHAHAHA! Cliffy!! I normally try to avoid these but I couldn't resist!! I should have another one up really soon!! PLEASE REVIEW MY LOYAL READERS AND YOU SHALL BE REWARDED WITH A SHINY…A SHINY…STICK! YES. A SHINY STICK.**


	9. PMS SmackDown

**Oooh, you people are **_**naughty**_**. Trying to get me to spill the beans about the mysterious dude at the cemetery-and no one was even like "aw, Matt died? Poor Matt." Cruel, cruel people…:P**

**Oh yes, I hope all you reviewers enjoyed your nice, shiny sticks:P**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Bouncing Off The Walls Again-Sugarcult**

**The Kids Aren't Alright-Offspring**

**Lose It All-Rush Of Fools (Perfect for Paul and Alex!)**

Chapter 9--PMS Smack-Down

"I don't get it. How could this have happened?" Paul asked himself, pacing around the house. "How could a bloodsucker get in the border? We took care of Lisa and she's the only one who could cover the scent," he muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair.

"Paul, sit down," I told him. He looked at me for a second and then sat next to me, allowing me to lean on his side. "The pack's going to be here any second, just relax," I told him.

"I know, I just…it was so close to you. It _touched _you," he said, pulling me closer to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, if I was I could've-"

"-I told you not to come," I reminded him. "It wasn't even that big of a deal. He knew Matt, maybe they knew each other before he changed-like with Bella and Edward," I reasoned. I mean, the vamp seemed nice enough. It's not like he bit me or anything. Ha ha. I'm funny.

"Yeah but they're leaches. What if something happened-even it _was _a vegetarian, I still don't trust them," he told me. "I never want one near you again," he said, hugging me to his chest.

"Alice would kill you if she heard that," I told him with a smile. Over the course of wedding planning, I became pretty good friends with the surprising vampire.

"What happened?" Quil asked, walking through the door without even bothering to knock, the rest of the pack following in behind him. "What's up with the code red emergency stuff?"

They all walked into the living room area and the pack froze, imprints immediately looking at them with confused expressions after the sudden tension.

"What…is that?" Tony asked in a confused but tense tone. I saw Leah start to reach out to him but almost immediately pull her hand back. They still haven't gotten anywhere…we'll have to commence phase two relatively soon…

"It's vampire," Sam answered with a tight jaw. "What happened?" he asked Paul.

"Alex went to the cemetery today and talked to a man there. It was a vampire," Paul told them, his hands trembling slightly as he spoke, not even putting my hands in his could calm him down.

"In Forks?" Sam asked, his eyes flashing back and forth from my face to Emily's.

"Yeah. He left right after he talked to me," I said. I seriously don't get what the big deal is. I barely talked to him and he didn't do anything wrong.

"What did he say?" Leah asked.

"He just asked if I knew Matt then said he knew him pretty well," I told them. "He said 'it was nice meeting you,' shook my hand, and left."

"And that's it?" Embry checked.

"That's all," I said surely. They all seemed to breath out a sigh of relief. I was about to make fun of them for overreacting when my eyes widened and I went stiff.

"Alex? Alex, what's wrong?" Paul asked instantly, gently pulling my face over so he could look at me.

"He…He knew my name," I said slowly, remembering what had confused me back at the cemetery.

Paul's eyes widened and almost instantly tightened. He began shaking furiously beside me, golden eyes fading to black. In an instant I was pulled away by two strong hands and Paul shot off the couch and out the back door in the blink of an eye. "You okay Alex?" Sam asked, steadying me with one hand while Jared had a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said, glancing back out the door. "Is he…?"

"He's fine," Sam said easily. "He just needs a minute. Brady, Collin, Jared, will you go out there and make sure he doesn't kill something?" he asked nonchantly.

"Yeah," Jared said with a nod, giving Kim a quick kiss before darting outside after Collin and Brady.

"Anyone want to explain?" I asked, my tone a little harsh but how do you expect me to react? I mean, Paul just ran out of the house to phase and needed, not one, but _three _pack members to keep him from 'killing something,' just because a stupid leach talked to me.

"We told you about Paul's temper," Kim said gently. "He's just freaking out, he'll be fine in a little bit," she assured me confidently.

"Seriously, you guys act like this happens all the time!" I exclaimed. How can they be so la-dee-da about this?!

"Because it used to happen all the time," Leah said. "He would phase for the smallest things."

"You guys have told me all that before but he's never been that close to phasing around me," I said. _That _is what worried me. "I mean, hello, I've been attacked by a leach and he didn't react like that then," I pointed out.

"That's because you were half dead Alex," Leah said bluntly, making the pack cringe.

I rolled my eyes. "You always got to bring that up?" I muttered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tony asked suddenly. Oh yeah, I forgot he was here.

"I'll tell you later," Leah said, waving him off with a little attitude. I let a small smile creep on my face as Tony looked at the back of her head with slight hurt in his eyes. Looks like Phase Two has already commenced.

"But Alex, no one was there. No one could've stopped it from doing something," Sam said slowly. "Do you know how scary that is? For all of us?" he asked, gesturing to the entire pack. "_I _was panicking when he called me-you're our sister Alex. You're a pack member and if you're in danger, everyone's in danger."

I closed my eyes and sighed. Well when he says it like _that_… "I just…nothing happened. He came. He left. End of story," I said. "He probably will never even come near here again."

"We still have to check-Jake's here so technically it's his territory again," Sam said, looking to Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry. "You guys can go but the rest of us have to ask for permission," he said. Oh yeah. I forgot about that little rule; Sam has control over both of his and Jake's packs while Jake is gone-even the connection will come back while Jake's away. But since he's back…I guess they need to ask permission.

"Jake's not going to mind-they'll be out of here soon enough anyway," Quil said with a shrug.

Sam bit his lip and cracked his knuckles as he thought for a second, all of us looking at him expectantly. "Let's go. We'll pick up Paul and the guys on the way. Can everyone stay here?" he asked, turning to me with slightly pleading eyes.

"Of course," I answered instantly. "We'll all have dinner when you get back," I added, grateful smiles appearing on all their faces.

"Thanks Alex. Let's go," Sam said before they all disappeared out the back door. Now I'm going to go repeatedly hit myself in the head with a brick!

………………………………................................................................................................

"Alex, it's-"

"-Not my fault. I know, I know," I finished for Emily, for the millionth time. Nothing's ever my fault-especially when it really is.

"The boys will be back soon, let's just all calm down," she suggested, rocking Carter back and forth. He's so big now, he's been running around the house like crazy.

"You said that a half hour ago," Claire muttered to herself, glancing out the back door as she sat down at the counter.

"Yeah, well, I said it again," Emily said coolly. I rolled my eyes. If this turns into one of those PMS smack-downs, I'm out.

"They're here!" Kim said suddenly, jumping up from where she was sitting at the table, staring outside the window. I stood up too, but instead of going straight for the door like the girls, I faded back into the living room.

I could hear everyone bustling around in the kitchen as I leaned on the wall, closing my eyes. "Alex, what are you doing out here?" Paul's voice asked, sounding worried.

I opened my eyes slowly as warm hands rested themselves on my hips. "I was worried and-_whoa_! What happened?" I asked, my eyes wide as I stared a the series of scratches all along his arms and chests. They were faded red right now, almost pink. But I wasn't blind I could clearly tell they were claw marks.

"I…I was fighting with the guys," he admitted sheepishly. "I was just so mad and I just kept running, trying to pick up the scent of the leach. The guys caught me at the border and pushed me back. I just…I freaked out," he said in a rush, clearly mad at himself. "I'm so sorry I put you in danger. It was so stupid. I should've controlled myself better. I should've-"

"-Hey," I said, interrupting him. "It's okay, you're forgiven. You just scared me," I told him. Hurt and then pain immediately showed in his eyes and I quickly started backtracking. "I didn't mean I was scared _of _you, I meant I was scared _for _you," I corrected, his eyes growing a little softer. "Imprinting goes both ways you know," I said in a mocking tone.

Paul grin and let out a little chuckle. "Sam told me that once, a long time ago," he said in a slightly dazed tone. He grinned down at me and grabbed my hand. "Let's go eat," he suggested.

I smiled and followed him as he lead me to the kitchen. I stopped abruptly when I caught sight of Collin, Brady, and Jared. I looked up at Paul with a raised eyebrow and looked pointedly at the guys who had long scratches _all _over. Way worse than Paul and _much _more visible.

"I never said who _won_ the fight," Paul shrugged nonchantly. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Well, at least everything's okay…for now.

**Shorter than I wanted it but it's all I got at the moment. I'm trying to write my own novel right now so updates **_**might **_**come a little slower-but I doubt it. I REALLY doubt they'll come slower, so don't worry!! **

**Nice try guessing on the vamp too though, but I'm not gonna tell you anything-except maybe one or two people and you know who you are!! Yes, I'm playing favorites, sorry!**

**If anyone wants to talk randomness or Twilight or has any question (other than who the vamp is you persistent reviewers) fell free to PM or review!!**

**Oh yeah! New imprint story on my profile! It won't be updating too terribly often cuz I'm working on this one-but go check it out! It's like a spin-off of this story so there will be upcoming little tiny Paul and Alex stuff in it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. Sister Girl

**Greetings people of the fandom! I bestow upon you the good tidings! A new chapter is amongst us! Hazah!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Hey Driver-Lucky Boys Confusion**

**Let It Be Hot N Cold-DJ Spider**

**Need more ideas for Playlist!!**

Chapter 10--Sister Girl

"Alright, stay together in a single file line. Don't walk away from the class and follow the preschoolers," Mrs. Divers, Dana, instructed both of our classes. We were all currently lined up outside of the school on an unusually dry day, waiting for the Halloween Parade to start. All of the kids at the elementary were dressed in there costumes for tonight, ready for the school's march around the town and to the playground.

"Are you all ready to go?" Mr. Shudders asked the kids.

They all shouted back enthusiastically as he walked to the head of the line, in front of the preschoolers. He blew a whistle and they all started parading down the sidewalk, towards town, Dana and I following our class while the first graders trailed behind us.

"Guess where we're passing?" Dana asked me with a slight smirk.

"Where?" I asked, already knowing the answer but not being able to fight the smile that was already forming on my face.

"A certain mechanic's place, somewhere in town," she said offhandedly.

"Hm, I wasn't aware we _had _a mechanic in La Push-it must be a really crappy place," I muttered to her with a smirk.

"The crappiest," she said with a smirk of her own. We both knew that was lie. The boys took excellent care of the shop and did an amazing job on the cars-that much was proven when they helped Paul fix Herb.

We made small talk as we headed in town, the kids chatting about who had the best costume and how much candy they would all get tonight. We soon came into town and the kids were skipping down the sidewalk, the shop owners all coming out to watch the parade and compliment the kids on their costumes.

"Morning Alex," Mrs. Walker smiled as we passed the library.

"Mrs. Walker," I grinned, giving her a quick hug. I didn't miss the fact that our whole line was temporarily held up by Mr. Shudders when he stopped to talk to her. I stifled my laughter. Too bad his efforts will go to waste.

Kim, Sue, and Leah were all standing outside the diner as we passed, giving me a hug and cooing over the kids. We finally came to the garage, I wanted to yell at Mr. Shudders to hurry the fuck up but there were children around and I had to be patient. Not a strong point when it comes to the distant between me and Paul.

Turns out, Mr. Shudders wasn't being the hold up. Want to know why? The Vice Principal took the lead and continued leading the kids a couple of yards down the block while Mr. Shudders stopped to talk to Paul. When I got there he pulled me aside, to the pack and Paul. "Hey," I grinned, giving Paul a hug and a quick kiss, because you know, my boss was right there.

"Hey Alex," Paul grinned, keeping an arm wrapped around my waste.

"We were just talking about you Alex," Mr. Shudders grinned.

I looked suspiciously back and forth and between them, their expressions gave nothing away; Mr. Shudders just had a small grin and Paul was looking at me with the same expression as always: pure love and adoration. I'll never get tired of that look…

"And what were you talking about?" I asked when no one volunteered the information themselves.

"Nothing much," Mr. Shudders said easily. "Enjoy your break Alex," he said with a smile before walking away, following the line of kids who I could see already turning into the playground.

"But teachers don't get breaks!" I called after him, he just kept on walking like he couldn't hear me-but I knew he could. "What does he mean 'enjoy your break?'" I asked Paul suspiciously.

He just grinned down at me smugly. "Apparently you've been awarded for your excellent teaching skills," he said easily.

I rolled my eyes. "What did you do?" I asked, not that I minded but I was curious.

"I just talked to him, caught up with my old teacher," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, don't tell me," I said, walking away from him and over to where Jared, Embry, and Sam were. "Hey guys."

"Hey Alex," Embry said with a wave.

"Als!" Quil exclaimed dramatically, standing up and giving me a bone crushing hug. "How is my sister girl?" he asked as he put me down **(A/N Sounds like 'sista gurl')**.

"Als? Sister girl?" I asked with a laugh. I shook my head when he didn't answer me, just looked at me expectantly; waiting for an answer. "I'm good Quil. I'm good," I told him seriously.

"_Fan_-tastic!" he said, clapping his hands together before walking in the back room to do who-knows-what.

I chuckled and jumped up on top of the wooden front desk to sit, just as Paul walked over. He put his hands on my hips and leaned his forehead against mine. "Guess what?" he asked.

I grinned. "What?"

"Tony was thinking about Leah the other day," he said quietly, so the rest of the guys couldn't hear. They still didn't know anything about it yet. Apparently Leah and Tony are just as good at hiding their thoughts as Paul.

"What was he thinking exactly?" I asked.

"Just about her in general," he said. "Her attitude towards him the last couple days more specifically," he added smugly.

I grinned. So my plan _is _working? Brilliant. "It's official: I _am _a genius," I stated happily.

Paul chuckled. "The guys want a scary movie tonight; are you up for it?" he asked hopefully.

Hm…scary movies. With Paul. In the dark. I don't know…. "Yeah, where are we having it?" I asked, already excited.

"Our house," he said with a cheeky smile.

I smacked his shoulder lightly and rolled my eyes. "And you didn't even _ask _me first?" I asked in mock surprise.

"I knew you'd say yes," I defended easily.

I just poked my tongue out at him, knowing he was right. "Hey, Paul. We need you over here you know," Quil yelled from underneath an old Volks Wagon Beetle.

Paul glared at him before giving me a kiss and walking over, I followed curiously behind him. "What do you need?" Paul asked Quil.

"I can't get the stupid oil cap to open," he grumbled.

Paul let out an irritated sigh and pulled Quil out from under the car by pulling on the little wheeler thing he was laying on. "Let me try," he said before Quil could protest.

Quil got off and Paul took his place, pulling himself under the car so I could only see his legs. "I think it's stuck," Quil told him.

I heard a grounding noise before a little _pop_ and Paul's surprised yelp. I looked at Quil the same time he looked at me, we both had the same confused looks on our faces. "You okay Paul?" I asked cautiously.

I watched as his hand gripped the edge of the car and he pulled himself out. I covered my mouth in attempt to muffle my laughter. Paul had grease cover his face, and you could clearly tell that he tried to wipe it off and it didn't work. "You think this is funny?" Paul asked us as Quil doubled over in laughter and I bit my lip to stop mine.

"Not at all," I lied.

"It's freaking hilarious!" Quil boomed. "Sam! Embry! Guys, come out here! You've got to see this!" Quil yelled in the direction of the break room.

I heard the door open and close as I watched Paul stand up and brush off his jeans. Sam and Embry came around the side of the car and looked at Paul with amused expressions, doing a much better job holding their laughter than Quil and I. "You got a little something hit here," Embry said, pointing to a spot on his face.

Paul let out a low growl at him and Embry started laughing. I grinned as a thought came to mind. "Okay! New requirement for Halloween Movie Night; you have to wear costumes," I declared randomly. What? Paul's grease covered face reminded of war paint…which leads to our awesome costumes that I have in mind.

"You're kidding," Sam said.

"Nope. No costume, no food," I said sternly.

He mock glared at me and I laughed. "What if I bring my own food?" he bargained hopefully.

"Go ahead, I just won't let you have any," I said easily. He pretended to pout as I smiled triumphantly back. "Sorry big bro, you're just going to have to live with it," I said. He smiled a little and I grinned back-he really is like a second brother to me.

"Fine, I'll have to call Emily," Sam sighed in defeat. "We're taking Carter Trick or Treating so we'll be there late," he said.

"No problem, that's the same for Les and Dane-once we invite them at least," I added.

"Already did," Embry said, waving it off.

"_Well _then, I see I'm not needed," I scoffed in mock annoyance as the guys laughed at me. I glared. "Just. You. Wait," I said in a slow, threatening tone. They had no idea what they're getting themselves into…

**I would continue it there, but I want your ideas on all their costumes. Don't worry, I haven't forgot about the vamp or Leah and Tony. It's all coming up. So…review, that me know! DO IT! DOOOOOO ITTTTT!!!!!**


	11. Giant Chicken Pock

**Thanks for all your suggestions for the costumes! Here's the new chapter!! A really LONG chapter.**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist for Chapter--**

**Commitment-Lucky Boys Confusion**

**Kidnap The Sandy Claws-Korn/Various Artists**

Chapter 11---Giant Chicken Pock

"The trick-or-treaters start at four," I told Paul as I washed the dishes. He was just sitting on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth as he watched me. I rolled my eyes. "Did you hear me?" I asked with a laugh.

"What?" he asked, blinking and slightly shaking his head a little.

I laughed and raised my eyebrows at him. "The trick-or-treaters are starting in about half an hour," I repeated.

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

"Did you get the candy?" I checked.

"Psh. Of course I got the candy," he scoffed, hoping off the counter. He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bag of candy. And another. And another. And another. "See?" he said, holding them up as proof.

"Why did you get so many?" I asked, amused. It's not like there are that many kids in La Push.

"Because, I hated it when I always got ripped off at houses," he shrugged, putting the bags on the counter. "Plus, I don't want to egged," he added as he pulled out a big green, plastic bowl.

"True. Cause you know I'd make you clean it up," I added as I turned off the faucet.

He stuck his tongue out at me as I dried off my hands. "You know I'd do it if you asked me," he pouted.

"Exactly," I said, kissing his nose. "Want to sit on the porch?" I asked with a smile.

"After you," he said with a sweep of his hand.

I laughed and headed outside, Paul following behind me with the bowl and all the bags. I sat on the swinging bench and Paul collapsed next to me. He set the bowl in my lap and grabbed a bag of candy. I watched as he tugged on the bag, and tugged again. Glaring, he tried to rip it apart again. It didn't work.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I started laughing. "Well then Miss Giggles, if you think it's so funny, you give it a shot," he said, holding out the offending bag.

I raised an eyebrow as I took the bag from it. "Miss Giggles?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, the name needs work," he said with a wave of his hand.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I gripped the sides and tried to pull it apart that way, like Paul tried. It didn't work. He let out a low chuckle and I glared up at him. _Well _then. I grinned and put the bag between my teeth and ripped the bag apart. I sat back with a satisfied smirk as I held the bag out to him.

"You cheated," Paul accused, dumping the now open bag in the bowl.

"No I didn't," I scoffed.

"You have sharper teeth then me," he said, baring his own at me for proof.

I flashed my own at him and rolled my eyes. "You're the wolf boy," I pointed out. "Shouldn't your teeth be sharper?"

He mock glared and hugged the candy bowl away from me. "You know, you shouldn't make fun of the man with the candy," he said childishly.

I grinned and scooted a little closer to him, already seeing him softening up. "You wouldn't deprive me of that, now would you?" I asked sweetly, putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning just a little bit closer to him.

He began leaning down, a smile creeping across his face. Then suddenly, he lurched back, leaning farther away from me with a slightly dazed expression. "Ah! You keep cheating!" he exclaimed in bewilderment.

"I have no idea _what _you're talking about," I said, batting my eyelashes dramatically at him.

"Fine," he huffed. "You win," he said, putting an arm around me and pulling me closer to him. "Only because you cheated…Repeatedly," he said.

"Whatever you say Paul," I smiled.

He put the bowl back in my lap just as two kids came running out of the neighbors house, their Mom running behind them with coats. "It's cold out!" she yelled at them as they ran down the sidewalk towards our house.

They jogged up out driveway and leapt onto the porch. "Trick-or-treat!" they both said, wide smiles covering their painted faces.

"Let's see," I said, reaching into the bowl and pulling out several pieces of candy. "Three for the little princess and three for the doctor," I said, dropping the candy in each of their bags.

"Thank you!" they both shouted before hopping off the porch and running towards our neighbor's house-but not before their Mom managed to coax them into wearing their coats.

"Aw, look at how cute they are," I said, poking Paul's stomach. He chuckled and laced his fingers through mine, resting them on his bare stomach. "You know, we'll have to change into our costumes before everyone gets here," I reminded Paul significantly.

"Oh yeah. What are we?" he asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," I said with a smile. Duh.

………………………………................................................................................................

"You know…I think I like these costumes," Paul said as we both stood in our bedroom, looking at each other. Psh. I couldn't help it-Paul looked hot!

"I definitely agree," I said with a smile. "Here, come here," I said, taking the tube out of my pocket and gesturing him forward.

"What's _that _for?" he asked me, glaring at the object in my hand.

"Just come here," I said, taking a step toward him.

"Nu-uh," he said, backing away and shaking his head.

"Come on, you need it," I coaxed, taking another step.

"No I don't," he countered.

"Yeah. You do. It completes the costume," I told him.

"It's lipstick!" he exclaimed.

I sighed impatiently. "It's war paint-not lipstick. I bought it in the Halloween section at the store. It just comes in a lipstick tube and you can smear it around however you want," I assured him. "It's not lipstick."

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously, eyeing it as he stepped forward.

"I'm positive," I said as I put it on him. When I was done smearing it on him I turned to the mirror and put it on myself, then stood back and assessed my work. Paul was wearing baggy camouflage pants that I didn't even know he had until today, one of those white undershirt tank top things guys wear, and some dog tags I picked up in the Halloween section. I was pretty much wearing the exact same thing plus a cool looking camo hat-I also put my hair in braided pig tails.

"You know, you should wear this more often," Paul said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer.

"Because that wouldn't look weird at all," I said sarcastically.

"Not to me," he said with a shrug.

"Alex!" I heard as the front door suddenly burst open. "Alex, I need your help!" Leah yelled as I heard the door close. "Where the heck are you guys?" she asked sounding completely confused.

I groaned and pulled Paul out of our bedroom and into the living room where Leah was standing. "Nice costume," Paul smirked.

She just glared and straightened the devil horns on her head. She was wearing regular jeans, a red t-shirt with the words 'Your Worst Enemy' on it, and red devil horns. "Ditto," she said, looking between the two of us.

"What do you need help with Leah?" I asked, sitting down on the couch. "I thought no one was showing for fifteen more minutes."

"Yeah, well, Phase Two isn't working out as well as I thought," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "It's working perfectly!" I exclaimed. You can see it on his face when she ignores him! It's killing him!

"But he hasn't said anything! He hasn't shown any signs of it working at all," she said.

"That's because he waits until you're not paying attention. He doesn't want you to _know _you effect him," Paul rolled his eyes.

"And how would you know this?" she asked with a glare.

"Because when it's just me and him on patrol, he'll think about it a little. He knows I know so he doesn't try as hard to hide it. Things slip," Paul said with a shrug.

"Like what?" Leah asked, her eyes a little brighter.

"I don't know. I don't want to _describe _it," he shuddered as I snorted.

"Maybe you'll find out tonight-I mean, he _is _coming after all," I said with a satisfied smile.

"He is?" she asked with wide eyes. "How? I thought he hated us. Wait. You called him?" she asked, knowing my distaste for Tony.

"I had Sam call him," I told her. "I just said that he's a pack member no matter how much he doesn't want to be and he's going to have to learn to live with us anyway. I mean, he might as well-"

'_It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter-'_

"Hello?" I said, flipping open my phone.

"Hey Alex, how would you feel about a sleepover?" Les asked instantly.

"I'd say you're too old and seriously need to get a life," I answered as Paul and Leah laughed.

She sighed loudly into the phone. "Am I on speaker phone or something? Ugh. Never mind. I don't mean _me, _oh smart one. I meant Cassie. We don't have a baby sitter and it'll be really late when we leave tonight," she said.

I glanced at Paul to see him already smiling. "Sure Les, you know you can bring Cassie over anytime," I reminded her.

"I know, but Dane made me call," she grumbled.

I laughed. "Alright, I'll see you in a little bit then," I said.

"Yep. And our costumes are so going to make yours look like crap," she added.

"I doubt that," I laughed before hanging up.

"Cassie's sleeping over?" Leah asked curiously.

"I guess so," I shrugged happily.

"Hey guys!" Jared's voice boomed as the front door opened.

I looked up and burst out laughing. Wow. There was no mistaking who Jared and Kim were posing as. Harry Potter and Herminie. They both had the vests, ties, and wands. Jared even had the glasses and a lightening bolt scar drawn on his forehead. _Oh _wow.

"It wasn't my idea, that's _all _I'm going to say," Kim muttered as they sat down on the other couch.

"I'll take your word for it," Leah laughed.

"I like your costumes though," Kim said, looking at Paul and I.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You're Harry Potter?" Seth laughed as he walked in.

"And you're…what? A giant chicken pock?" Jared countered as Seth walked in, wearing red. Red sweatpants, red shirt, and a red bandana on his head.

"I'm a Power Ranger," he huffed as he sat down next to Leah.

"You don't _look _like a Power Ranger," Brady scoffed as he walked in, wearing a red strip of cloth with eye holes cut out of it on his head, and a green shirt.

"And what are _you _supposed to be?" Seth asked dubiously.

"I'm a Ninja Turtle, duh," he said, sitting down on the floor. "Do you have _eyes_?" he asked.

"That's just pathetic Brady," Paul said, shaking his head.

"Oh. My. God," Leah said, looking towards the door with wide eyes.

I looked up and nearly fell to the floor with laughter. "It's not my fault!" Quil exclaimed as he walked in, followed closely by Claire who was smiling smugly to herself. She was wearing a knee-length, light blue dress, with a pink bow on it. She was carrying a tall white cane that went about to her head that also had a bow on it and had a bonnet in the other hand. Quil was wearing white sweatpants, an _extremely _fluffy white sweatshirt that he got who-knows-where, and sheep ears.

"Can I _please _take the sweatshirt off," he begged Claire.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure _someone _saw it before you took it off," she said slyly as he mock-glared at her.

"So you're Lil' Bo Peep, right?" I checked with a laugh.

"Exactly!" she said happily.

"And Quil's your sheep?" Seth guessed with a laugh while Claire nodded and Quil tried to rip the sweatshirt off his head.

"Yep," she said, grinning at him cheekily.

"Hey guys," Collin said as he and Embry walked in.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you supposed to be?" I asked.

"Oh, hold on. Let me get into character," he said. He took in a dramatic breath and made a swept his hands in front of his face before twisting his expression into a scowl.

"Tony!" Paul exclaimed suddenly.

I smacked him on the arm as everyone started laughing. "How'd you know?" Collin asked.

I slapped my forehead with my palm. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep," he said. What a smart ass.

"Wait. Wasn't Embry behind you a second ago?" Leah asked. Yeah, I thought I saw him standing behind Collin.

"He wants to make an entrance," Collin rolled his eyes.

I looked over at the doorway just as a black blur jumped into it. "I 'vant to suck your blood," Embry said as he held a cape over his mouth and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. We all burst out laughing as Embry waltzed in with a swish of his long black cape, hissing at us with his plastic fangs.

"The Cullens would kill you if they saw that," Seth said through his laughter.

"Nah, I'm one of them," he said with a wave of his hand. I snorted. Yep, that's totally believable.

"Hey Brady, did you tell them?" Collin asked suddenly.

"Tell us what?" Sam asked as he walked in.

"You could have been a little more creative ya know," I scoffed when I saw their costumes.

"It was short notice," he said with a mock glare. He was wearing jeans and a black cowboy hat as was Emily. Carter was wearing a little hat, was carrying a plastic gun in a holster, and had a red bandana tied around his neck.

"Hi!" Carter said, waving his hand at all of us as we chuckled at his cuteness. "Aunt Weah!" he yelped when he caught sight of her.

"Hey Carter," she cooed as he hopped into her lap.

"Hey Tony," Emily said as Tony walked in, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with 'FBI' on the front.

"What? No sunglasses?" Quil asked in mock disappointment.

Tony reached in his pocket and pulled out sunglasses, making everyone laugh. I looked at Leah out of the corner of my eye who was trying to fight a smile. It wasn't working too well.

"We're here!" Les said as she walked in, followed by Dane and Cassie. Les was wearing a long red cloak and carrying a picnic basket. Dane…well he was dressed how he normally would but he was a carrying a mask…A werewolf mask. And Cassie had on the cutest little lamb outfit I had ever seen.

"Nice mask," Paul said, pursing his lips while everyone's faces turned red as they tried not to laugh.

"Thanks. Les didn't think it was scary enough to be a wolf," he said, holding it out as proof. It was one of those that made it look like it was somewhere between a person and a dog. There was blood dripping down it and whiskers were sticking out of it's snout thing.

That definitely did it in. We all exploded into fits of laughter while Les, Dane, and they kids looked at us like we were crazy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Quil said suddenly. We all stopped laughing and watched as he walked up to Cassie and knelt down. "You stole my costume," he said, sounding completely flabbergasted. Cassie just smiled and giggled at him. "I demand she switch costumes," he said to Les, folding his arms sternly.

"No way. She looks cuter in it than you," Les countered.

"So. I look cooler," he said easily.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine then. Let's have…Carter decide," Les said. Les waved Carter over and he scrambled down, walking over to the three of them. "Carter, who looks better in the lamb costume? Quil or Cassie?" Les asked him.

Carter looked up at Quil and then down at Cassie. He might be younger than her but he's a couple inches taller. His brows knitting together in concentration as he decided. "Cassie," he said, nodding his head.

"Yay!" Cassie squealed, throwing her arms around Carter in happiness.

"Aren't you supposed to hate girls?!" Quil exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Why?" Carter asked, looking up at him confused.

"She…She has cooties!" he said, throwing his arms up.

"Let it go Quil. Let it go," Claire soothed as she guided him over to the other couch.

"Uncle Paul! Aunt Alex!" Cassie exclaimed, ditching Carter and running over and jumping on top of us, giving us both hugs.

"Hey Cass," I smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and gave me a kiss back. Paul made a sad face at her. "What about my kiss?" he pouted, tapping his cheek. She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek as she hugged him.

"Aw, Paul you're such a big softy," Kim cooed from across the room.

"I think Jared's the softy. Paul cut him up so bad last week you'd think he was butter," I countered, automatically defending Paul.

"Jared was in A.P. History," Kim said with a playful smirk. If she wants it that way; game on.

"Paul was in Honor's English," I countered.

"Jared was in baseball."

"So was Paul."

"Jared's cuter."

"Paul's hotter."

"Jared's smarter."

"Paul's stronger."

"Jared can grocery shop," Kim said slyly, making everyone laugh and Paul glare.

"Paul's the best uncle ever," I said. "Right Cass?" I asked.

"Right!" she squealed.

"And I'm the best Aunt," I added.

"But Kim makes better cupcakes," Jared said.

"Alex is more athletic," Paul countered. "No offense," he added to Kim.

"None taken," she said.

"Kim can sing better."

"Have you even heard Alex sing?" Paul asked doubtfully.

"No…but I'm probably right," Jared smirked at me as I glared at him.

"Alex can teach."

"A monkey can teach," he scoffed.

"You teach?" I asked in mock surprise.

"Okay! Enough of this, there are children in the room!" Les yelled above all the laughter. "Alex, where are the movies?" she asked.

**Hehe. Okay, just want to know; do you want a little more of movie night or no? I'm sure I can think of a little something for ya. **

**Oh! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, softball is getting pretty crazy. But GUESS WHAT?! I hit a couple in the eight inning in our conference championship which gave us two runs (would have been three but one of our girls didn't touch third)!! And then I scored after that! We won 3-0 in our extra inning!!!! Woooo!! I was in the paper and I was excited.**

**Okay, anyway, I'll give you all a preview of the next chapter cause you rock (and it's dedicated to Kayla cuz I haven't been able to e-mail her pretty much the entire week cuz I've been at my Dad's. Sorry!!!) **

"_Les! I need your help!" I yelled into the phone as I bounced Cassie on my hip._

"_What's wrong?" she asked instantly._

"_I can't find my wedding ring," I said breathlessly. I've been looking everywhere, and I can't find it!_

"_Why would you take it off?!" she yelled into the phone._

"_Uh, I was kind of unclogging the kitchen sink this morning," I said rolling my eyes. I told her about it last night-she should know this already! I'm wasting valuable ring hunting time here!_

"_I'll be there in a minute…don't vacuum!" she yelled._

"_Why the hell would I vacuum?" I asked, confused and temporarily side tracked._

"_I don't know! It could be a nervous habit or something-I just don't want it to get sucked up into oblivion. And everyone has a nervous habit ," she added._

"_Like how when you're nervous you bedazzle your clothes," I said with a slight smirk. Who does that?_

"_How do you know that?" she asked._

"_How do I not know that?" I countered. "Now get here fast! I'm seriously freaking out Les," I said, running a hand through my hair as my eyes darted all around the room._

"_I'm coming."_

**Whoa! LONG freaking preview! I better get reviews you people! REVIEWS!!**

**PeAcE oUt!**


	12. Dastardly Deeds

**Me thinks you all enjoyed that last chapter:D Anyway, onto the next one!!!**

**I don't own anything…not even Charlie's mustache. **

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Hey Driver-Lucky Boys Confusion**

**Psycho-Puddle Of Mudd**

Chapter 12--Dastardly Deeds

"Alright Cass; you're changed, you're brushed and you're tired. Ready for bed?" I asked, about an hour after everyone had left. What a crazy night.

She yawned and nodded, taking my hand and leading me in the guest room, Paul following behind me.

She jumped onto the bed and wriggled her way under the covers. "Night Aunt Alex," she said, giving me a hug and a kiss. "Night Uncle Paul," she said, doing the same for him.

Paul took my hand and guided me out of the room, flipping off the light as he went. Sighing contently, I flopped onto the bed.

"Well that was fun," I said casually.

Paul grinned and lay down next to me. "No progress with Leah and Tony though," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, at least they were sitting next to each other," I huffed. I'm pretty sure they were at least six inches apart-which is just not acceptable. I mean, I was practically on top of Paul-the same seating arrangements were similar with the other imprints. I still can't believe Tony hasn't given in yet. I know he wants to learn how to control himself and then leave as soon as possible but what's the harm in finding your soul mate? Huh? "I think I'll have to intervene," I told Paul decisively.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Aren't you already?" he questioned.

"I am, but this time Leah isn't going to be involved," I said.

"Alex, he's still young. I don't want him to hurt you if you say something he doesn't like," Paul said, tensing slightly at what I'm guessing is the image of Tony phasing with me in the room or something.

"What would I say?" I asked.

"It depends. Are you going to be nice or tell him what you really think?" he asked, giving me a knowing look.

I pouted. "Don't tell me you don't want to tell him off too-I saw the way you were glaring at him when he was glaring at me," I accused. I don't blame Tony for being mad at me-I _am _trying to commit the dastardly deed of getting him and Leah together, effectively keeping him from leaving the fabulous town of La Push. My bad.

"So? _I'm _the only one who's allowed to glare at you," he told me seriously.

"And when have you ever glared at me?" I asked him doubtfully.

"Exactly. I have never glared at you," he said with a cheeky grin.

I rolled my eyes. "That's only because you can put up with-" I was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

Paul and I met eyes before bolting out the door and into the guest room. Cassie was sitting up in bed, the blankets huddled around her as she stared wide-eyed at the closet. "What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, sitting next to her and gathering her in my arms.

"There's monsters in the closet," she whispered, clutching my shirt for dear life.

"There's no monsters," I said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I saw them," she insisted.

"Want me to check?" Paul asked. I looked at him curiously as I felt Cassie nod. "Okay, I'll be right back," he said before dashing out of the room.

"What's he doing?" Cassie asked.

"I have no idea," I admitted just as Paul walked back in…with a tennis racket.

"That closet?" he asked, pointing with the racket. Cassie nodded. He glared at the closet as he walked toward it.

He made a show as he carefully slid open one of the closet doors. He poked his head in and then looked back at Cassie. "There's nothing in-oof!" he grunting, throwing himself into the closet as if something pulled him in. Cassie let out a squeak as I pulled her closer, trying not to laugh myself.

The hangers in the closet rattled and there were a few banging noises as the doors jiggled. It was silent for a second before Paul came out and leaned heavily on the doorframe, breathing heavily. "I think I got him," he said, but just as he finished his sentence he was 'pulled' back into the closet. "Take that!" Paul shouted from in the closet, banging things around on the inside. "Hah!" he yelled triumphantly, stepping out of the closet with a smile on his face and the tennis racked in his hand-well, what's left of the racket anyway.

Cassie squealed delightedly and jumped off the bed, tackling Paul's legs in a hug. He picked her up and carried back to the bed. "You think you can sleep now?" he asked her seriously.

She nodded and lay back on her pillow. "Thank you for chasing the monsters away," she told Paul quietly as I tucked her back in.

"No problem Cassie," he said as he turned off the lights. We silently walked back down the hall and into our room.

"A tennis racket?" I asked, finally able to let out my laughter. He really was a good actor.

He smiled brightly. "I was really looking for my bat but I just ended up grabbing this instead," he admitted, holding up the mangled racket. "I didn't even know we had one of these," he added as he dropped it on the ground and laid in bed.

"Me neither," I shrugged before cuddling up next to him, resting my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "My hero."

………………………………................................................................................................

My eyes fluttered open as there was a tug on my blanket. "Cassie? What's wrong?" I asked quietly, leaning up on my elbow to get a better look at her in the dark.

"I had a nightmare and the big room is scary," she whispered, her eyes wide.

"What's scary about it?" I asked curiously.

"Closet monsters," she told me.

"I thought Paul chased out all the monsters before you went to bed?" I asked, smiling slightly at the memory.

"They came back," she said.

"Well, why don't you sleep in here then? Those monsters are absolutely terrified of Paul," I told her, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth as the bed rumbled slightly, indicating Paul's silent laughter on the other side of me.

She grinned widely and crawled in, climbing in between Paul and I and snuggling into our sides.

………………………………................................................................................................

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Seriously; bacon. I sat up and looked around. No Cassie. No Paul.

I quickly changing into jeans and a tack top and walked out into the kitchen. I stopped and leaned on the doorframe, smiling as I watched the two of them in the kitchen. Can this get any cuter?

"You know…this…this isn't working for me kid," Paul said as he sat in a chair behind Cassie, a comb in between his teeth as he fumbled with making the perfect pig tails.

"Just try," Cassie said easily, clearly not really caring about what her hair looked like.

"I don't know about this," he said uneasily. He struggled with a rubber band that was wound around two of his fingers. The band snapped on fingers and shot across the room as he stared after with wide eyes, Cassie picking at her nails and completely oblivious to the whole thing. "Maybe you should wait for Alex…"

"No need to wait," I said, stepping the rest of the way into the kitchen as they both looked up at me with smiles on their faces. "I can take it from here," I said, holding out my hand for the hair ties.

Paul grinned and gave me the rubber bands before walking over to the stove where the bacon was sizzling. "We're making breakfast!" Cassie told me as I took Paul's place in the chair and quickly put her hair up.

"Well, if you two are making breakfast I should set the table," I told her.

………………………………................................................................................................

When we finished breakfast, Paul looked at the clock and groaned. "I'm not going to have time to unclog the sing before I go to work," he told me apologetically.

'The sink is clogged?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. When did that happen?

"Yeah. Quil tried using the garbage disposal last night," Paul told me.

I raised my eyebrows slowly. "We don't _have _a garbage disposal," I said.

"I know," Paul said, shaking his head. "But apparently Quil didn't know that. I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, I'll do it," I told him easily.

"Are you sure? I could do it when I get back. You don't-"

"-My hands are smaller than yours, it'll just be easier," I told him.

"Okay," he sighed, clearly not wanting me to have to lift a finger in my entire life. I rolled my eyes. It's not like I'll get hurt or something, jeez.

"I'll be right back," he said before disappearing down the hall. I turned to Cassie.

"So, what do you want to do after I'm finished with the sink?" I asked.

"Watch a movie!" she suggested.

I grinned. "Deal. You pick one out," I told her, and she was off in a flash.

I turned to the sink and leaned in, trying to figure out the best approach. Yep. Quil sure clogged it. I don't even know _what _it was-but it looked like I could just scoop it out.

I looked at my hands, apologizing to them in my head for what I was about to do. "Okay, I'm going to work now," Paul said as he came back in the kitchen, wearing a shirt with his jeans now. All the guys hated wearing their shirts-I hated Paul wearing shirts too. It was just so inconvenient.

"Alright," I said as I slipped off my wedding ring, not wanting it to get caked with the goop I was about to scoop out. I put it on the table on my way to Paul. "I'll see you in a few hours," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He gave me a kiss, leaning me back against the table slightly as he wrapped his arms around my waste. "I love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you too," I said, giving him another peck on the lips before he left. I turned back to the sink. Quil is so going down later.

………………………………...............................................................................................

It's gone! It's freaking gone! I've looked everywhere, absolutely everywhere! I can't find it and Cassie can't find it. I am the worst person alive and should never be forgiving. I set it down, right there, and now it disappeared. Where the hell could it have gone?! I haven't even touched it since I took it off-and I know Cassie hasn't. She's been in the living room the entire time! I need help.

"Les! I need your help!" I yelled into the phone as I bounced Cassie on my hip.

"What's wrong?" she asked instantly.

"I can't find my wedding ring," I said breathlessly. I've been looking everywhere, and I can't find it!

"Why would you take it off?!" she yelled into the phone.

"Uh, I was kind of unclogging the kitchen sink this morning," I said rolling my eyes. I told her about it when I called her this morning-she should know this already! I'm wasting valuable ring hunting time here!

"I'll be there in a minute…don't vacuum!" she yelled.

"Why the hell would I vacuum?" I asked, confused and temporarily side tracked.

"I don't know! It could be a nervous habit or something-I just don't want it to get sucked up into oblivion. And everyone has a nervous habit ," she added.

"Like how when you're nervous you bedazzle your clothes," I said with a slight smirk. Who does that?

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"How do I not know that?" I countered. "Now get here fast! I'm seriously freaking out Les," I said, running a hand through my hair as my eyes darted all around the room.

"I'm coming," she said before hanging up. What if I don't find it? What if I've completely lost it? What am I going to say to Paul? Oh holy night, I'm in deep shit here.


	13. Most Craptastic Day Ever

**There seems to be treachery afoot with this missing ring business. You've all guessed Cassie, the mysterious vamp, and the rest of you have no freaking clue! Haha! I'm evil:D**

**I don't own anything!!**

**Playlist For Chapter-**

**Wreck of the Day-Anna Nalick**

**Stop N Stare-One Republic**

Chapter 13--Most Craptastic Day Ever

"Okay, where did you last see it?" Les asked as she burst through the door.

"On the kitchen table," I told her as Cassie ran up to her.

"Mommy, I don't want to leave yet!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay, we're staying for a little bit longer. Go finish your movie while Mommy talks to Aunt Alex," she told Cassie, patting her hair.

"Okay!" Cassie said happily before scampering back to the couch.

"Come here," I said, taking Les' hand and pulling her into the kitchen. "Right there," I said pointing the exact spot. "I have no idea what happened," I told her.

She sighed as her eyes scanned all over the kitchen. "You're sure you took it off?" she asked, glancing at the sink.

"I'm absolutely positive," I told her. "And I did double check the sink. I didn't find it in there," I said.

She nodded. "And you're sure Cassie didn't take it? Cause, you know, she _did _flush Dane's driver's license last week….and his phone…and his shoe…," she trailed.

I squeezed my eye shut. "I'd rather not imagine my beautiful ring sitting in a pile of crap Les," I said quietly. I seriously was stressing out here.

"Aw, come here Alex," Les said, pulling me in for a hug. "He'll understand. I'm sure we'll find it before you'll even have to tell him about it," she assured me as I was on the verge of tears. I nodded silently. "Now let's start looking everywhere, there's a _huge _chance Cassie hid it," she said. "I'll look in the living room," she added before walking quickly around the room.

I plopped on a stool at the counter, my eyes scanning every visible corner of the room. Then I quirked an eyebrow at myself, I might know someone who could help actually…

I whipped out my number and quickly called her. "Hello?" she answered.

"Alice, I need your help," I said instantly.

"Alex? What's wrong? What happened?" she asked.

"I can't find my wedding ring. I took it off this morning to unclog the sink and now I can't find it," I explained quickly.

"Let me check if I can see," she said. I held my breath as there was silence on the other end while Alice, no doubt, searched for the future. "I'm sorry Alex," she said finally. "I can't see a thing."

I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. "Thanks for trying anyway Alice," I said quietly, hoping my voice wouldn't crack.

"Do you want me to come over and help you look? I could bring Esme too," she suggested.

"Paul would have a heart attack if he smelled you guys here," I said with a slight laugh. "But thanks anyway," I said.

"I really hope you find it Alex-and if you change your mind, I'll be there," she said.

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

"Les," I said as I walked in the room. She was currently looking under the couch cushions as Cassie watched her movie. "What am I going to tell Paul?" I asked desperately.

"You're not going to have to tell him anything, because we're going to find it," she said confidently.

"But what if we don't?" I asked as I looked under the recliner.

"We will," she repeated. "And if we don't, then you just tell him the truth. He'll understand, he loves you more than I've ever seen anyone love another person," she said easily.

"But it's my _wedding ring_. It' a symbol of our eternal freaking togetherness and I just flipping lost it!" I exclaimed hysterically.

"Alex," Les said slowly. "You have to calm down. Everything's going to be fine," she soothed.

"How can be sure?" I asked.

"I'm not," she admitted. "But you need to take a breath and relax."

"But I-"

'_I'm bouncing off the walls again, whoa. And I'm look'n like a fool agai-'_

"Hello?" I answered, flipping open my phone.

"Alex," Leah sniffled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, instantly knowing something was very wrong. I have never heard Leah cry before.

"He-he's leaving," she choked out.

My eyes tightened as anger boiled up inside me. "What!?" I exploded in fury. "He is _not _leaving! He can't leave! How can he leave?!" I yelled hysterically.

"I don't know, I thought he was waiting and I had time," she ranted, panicked. "I don't know what to do. I can't stop him if he wants to leave-it's what he wants, I have to let him go," she said. My eyes flashed. That's exactly what Paul thought when I left.

"No way. I am _not _letting this happen," I muttered darkly as Les gave me a completely lost look.

"Alex, what are you going to do?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit at the end.

"You don't want to know," I told her.

There was a pause on the other end for about half a minute as she contemplated what I said. "Okay," she said a little shakily. "Thank you Alex."

"No problem Leah, I'll call you later," I told her before hanging up. I turned to an extremely confused Les and let out a sigh. Look for the ring or help Leah? Look for the ring or help Leah?

"Who's leaving Alex?" Les asked cautiously.

"Tony," I told her.

She raised her eyebrows but clearly looked relieved. "Tony? _That's _who you don't want to leave?" she asked incredulously.

"It's for Leah's sake, not mine," I told her as I headed into the kitchen to look for a phonebook. She followed after me.

"What do you mean? Are they dating? I thought they hated each other?" she asked.

"It's complicated, but he can't leave," I said as I flipped through the pages. Chris Jones, Greg Jones, Samuel Jones-there it is! Tony Jones.

"Aren't you going to look for the ring?" she asked.

"I'll do that later. I really need to help Leah right now," I said as I picked up the phone.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Les said, giving me a quick hug before heading out.

"Hello?"

"Hey, there's a pack meeting at my house. Be here in five minutes."

………………………………................................................................................................

"Where is everybody?" Tony asked as he walked in.

"Not here," I said as I gestured for him to step inside the living room.

He raised an eyebrow at me complied. "When are they going to be here?" he asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"They're not," I said. "I need to talk to you," I said.

"About what?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes tightening slightly at my demanding tone. Well, he better get over it because he's about to hear that _a lot _in the next fifteen minutes.

"What are you leaving?" I asked, throwing my hands up.

"Because I want to. I don't want to stay here," he said. "I'm more controlled now."

I snorted. "You're two months into it. I doubt you're really anywhere _near _full control," I snapped harshly. I smirked smugly as I noticed his hands start to tremble.

"It's none of your business either way," he said through clenched teeth.

"That may be but my friend, however, is," I said, glaring at him. "Do you have any idea what will happen if you leave?" I asked.

"Nothing. The entire pack will forget about me and I'll start over in a new, mythical-creature free, town," he said.

"Wrong. Leah won't forget about you and you won't forget about her," I said confidently. "Did you know I left La Push in the beginning?" I asked.

"Why would you leave? I though you grew up in here and you and Paul…," he trailed off, clearly confused.

"I didn't always live here," I told him. "I moved here after my Mom died in a house fire to stay with my brother. I met Paul after two days and we imprinted. I left before he could tell me about the imprint because of my jackass dad. That was worst week of my life," I told him. "I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't do anything," I said. "And Paul was ten times worse no doubt! He didn't do _anything._ He was practically the walking dead. Do you want that to happen to you?" I asked. He face was stone and my jaw tightened. "Do you want that to happen to _Leah_?" I asked, glaring at him fiercely.

Pain shown bright in his eyes and he grimaced. But then something seemed to snap inside of him and anger flashed across his face. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he said as his hands trembled.

"Don't I?" I asked condescendingly. "Every time you close your eyes you think of her. You're in pain when she's not around and when she is, she's never close enough. It hurts you when she ignores you and waves you off like you're a fly. You love her and refuse to admit it!" I fumed, his face growing more and more red as I yelled at him. "I know exactly what I'm talking about," I said, my voice shaking with fury.

"No. You don't," he said, shaking his head and taking a step back. He didn't look angry anymore, he looked scared. Scared that someone finally understood him. Scared that I wasn't afraid to stand up to him. Afraid that he would have to listen to me.

"Yeah, I do," I said in a deadly voice. "If you leave, you'll come back. I know you will-_you _know you will. It's all a matter of time," I said, sounding like a villain taunting their helpless victim. I was being harsh-I knew it. But Leah and I have become closer than I ever thought, and I will not let Tony hurt a pack member in any way, shape, or form. If I were a wolf I would have exploded.

"You don't know that," he said, his face contorting back into a scowl as he shook furiously. "I don't want to be in this stupid town. I don't need to listen to you. Or Sam. Or Emily. And I _don't _love Leah," he growled. He was trembling so fast he was a blur.

"Get out of here Tony," I said warningly. I knew what came next, and I _refuse _to let that happen here-for Paul. He didn't move. "Tony. You need to leave _now_," I said, getting a little more desperate as he shook harder and kept his glare fixated on me. "Tony, get out of here!" I yelled desperately as a growl rumbled through his chest and a shiver went up his spine. He took a step toward me.

My eyes widened as the door burst open, the wood splitting where it met the metal hinges. Paul burst through the door and in a blur, was in a defensive crouch in front of me, growling ten times more loud than I've ever heard any of the guys growl before.

A small growl erupted from Tony and Paul shot across the room, slamming into him and forcing him outside as he shook. I heard a huge 'bang' as the guys erupted into fur and listened in horror at the fierce snarls and growls sounded from the backyard. This is _not _going to be good.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Guys! Hold him back!" Sam yelled as Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth held Paul back. They were wrestling with restraining Paul and Tony as all of the imprints waited inside-including Leah.

"Why can't I be out there?!" Leah asked furiously.

"You know why Leah," Emily said gently. Sam had ordered Leah to stay there until further notice. And she was _pissed._

"Yeah but….he's out there!" she said. "Do you know how completely _insane _Paul is right now?!" she exclaimed. I shot her a glare. "No offense Alex," she added quickly. Yeah. She's worried about _Tony. _After he tried to leave, said he didn't love her, then tried to attack me after I stood up for Leah. What a craptastic day!

"This is ridiculous," I said, standing up. "I'm going out there," I said determinedly.

Everyone except Leah-who was currently forced to stay in her seat, jumped up bolted in front of me. "You can't go out there Alex," Emily said.

"The guys are in the middle of a fight! It's a wonder they could even phase back!" Kim added.

"Don't do it Alex," Claire warned.

"Oh, I'm going to do it," I said in a deadly voice. I walked quickly to the closet as the girls followed after me, Leah struggling to get out of the chair-it looked like she was trying to stand up when she was glued to a chair that was nailed to the floor.

"What do you need in the closet?" Claire asked, confused.

"This," I said through gritted teeth, taking the wooden bat out of the closet. I glanced at Leah and she smirked, giving me a small nod.

"Alex," Emily warned, doing a very good impression of Sam in my opinion. But that wasn't going to stop me.

I pushed passed them and jogged outside and onto the porch, the girls yelling at me to come back in. Paul immediately looked at me when I got outside and stopped his struggle. For about two seconds. Then he struggled harder against the guys, no longer trying to get to Tony but to get to me. To protect me. "Alex! Get back inside!" Sam commanded.

"No," I said as I walked down the porch steps.

"Alex, please," Paul begged as he struggled. "If he hurts you…," Paul growled, suddenly shaking even harder as he glared at the also struggling Tony.

It took all I had to ignore his plea and walk to the opposite side of the yard. The side where Sam, Collin, and Brady were holding back Tony. I stopped about two feet in front of them, holding my ground and looking Tony directly in the eyes as he shook fiercely and a continuous growl rumbled in his chest.

"You," I snarled, jabbing him in the chest with the end of the bat. "You are going to go tell Leah the truth. You're going to tell her why you want to leave and you're going to talk about it," I commanded.

"Why the fuck would he need to talk to Leah? What's going on?!" Quil demanded from behind me. So I guess not _everyone _was clued in.

"They imprinted," I said. I could see the surprise on some of their faces-the guys who have imprinted, minus Quil, weren't all that shocked. "You need to get over yourself Tony, because your life isn't just yours anymore, whether you like it or not," I told him. "Your future is intertwined with Leah's, now get over yourself and calm down," I said, my eyes blazing.

He glared at me furiously. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about bitch!" he snarled at me.

At first, I was shocked-and so was everyone else. Then I was pissed. All I've been doing this entire time is trying to help him, Leah, and the pack. And what do I get? I get called a bitch. "Tony, you asshole!" Leah yelled from inside, still confined to the chair.

I smirked, knowing that that was Leah's blessing for what I was about to do. I pulled back the bat then slapped him in the face with it. "That was for Leah," I said in the silence that followed the resounding _crack_.

A snarl ripped through the silence as Tony lunged at me, but the guys held him back and he couldn't even move an inch-but just because Tony didn't gain any ground, doesn't mean Paul didn't.

He leapt a good ten feet towards Tony before the guys gained hold on him. "Touch her and I'll fucking kill you!" Paul snarled at him. Odd as it seemed, this side of Paul didn't scare me at all. I don't think any side did.

"Sam, can you get Leah out here?" I asked calmly.

He looked back and forth between me, Paul, and Tony. "Yes," he sighed before hesitantly releasing his hold on Tony on sprinting into the house. Collin and Brady held Tony just fine as he struggled even harder to get to me. Two seconds later Leah and Sam ran out of the house and over to Tony. When Tony saw Leah, he froze.

Leah glared at him silently, the growls continuing in the background. "How could you?" she finally asked him. "You ignore me, you're rude to me, and then you attack my friends!" she exclaimed. "I think the spirits made a mistake pairing us together. I don't want you," she whispered, I could see tears in her eyes as she said this but her voice never broke and she held her stance. "Good luck with the rest of your life," she said before turning and walking away, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her as she went.

When we got inside the kitchen she hugged my tight and started crying as the girls all huddled around her and tried to help comfort her. "I'm so sorry Leah," I whispered, even though I knew the entire pack could hear me.

"Thank you Alex. You tried so hard for me," she whispered back. "I don't think I would have had the guts to stand up to him like that if it wasn't for you."

"It was nothing Leah," I said.

"Plus," she said, looking at me with a sad smile on her face. "I think you dislocated his jaw," she said with a little laugh. Well, I hope everyone else takes this whole thing as well as Leah is…yeah right.

………………………………................................................................................................

We all watched from the kitchen as Paul finally calmed down enough not to be restrained and Tony was escorted by Sam and the non-imprints into the woods, struggling the entire way, trying to get back to the house.

They all quickly filed in and walked straight up to their imprints, Paul followed me into our bedroom. I turned to look at him after I closed the door, tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, a tear slipping out of the corner of my eye.

Paul looked mad, but then his face completely melted and he gathered me in his arms as I cried. "It's okay Alex," he said gently.

"No, it's not okay. This is the worst day ever. I was trying to help Leah because Tony was being a jackass, and then he was about to attack me. Thank God you were there-I just…I don't know what to do. Everything just keeps turning out wrong," I ranted. "Hey," Paul said softly, pulling me onto the couch. "It's not your fault. Leah asked for your help and you gave it-you gave me a heart attack on the way-but did you see it?" he asked.

I looked at him confused. "See what?" I asked confused.

"When he was trying to get back in the house-he was trying to get to Leah," Paul told me with a small smile.

"He was?" I asked, stunned. I thought he was just trying to kill me again. My bad.

"Yeah, he said her name a couple times," he told me with a slightly proud smile. "You did good."

I sighed with relief. "It's not over yet," I pointed out.

"No, but it's not our problem anymore-completely anyway," amended. "They have the whole pack to plot with now," he said.

"Good. I don't know how much more drama I can take," I sighed with relief, resting my head against Paul's shoulder. I suddenly shot off the bed and looked at Paul with wide eyes. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I asked, my fingers fluttering over all the scratches that covered his torso and arms. "If he did any permanent damage I swear I'll dislocate his jaw again," I growled.

Paul chuckled and pulled me on his lap. "I'm fine, he barely touched me," he said, smiling down at me-clearly loving me babying him.

"Good," I said happily. I'm not sure I could kill a werewolf…unless I called in a favor from the Cullens. I laced my fingers through his and remembered a _very _important detail of today. The ring. Oh shit. "Hey Paul, you love me, right?" I asked, trying my best to sound perfectly innocent.

"Of course I do," he said, sounding slightly offended that I would ever ask that.

I took a deep breath. "Ican'tfindmyweddingringandIhavenoideawhereitis," I said in a rush.

"Your ring?" he asked. I nodded, refusing to look up at him. "This ring?" he asked, pulling a small silver object out of his jean's pocket.

My eyes widened as I looked at the familiar ring and jumped off his lap. "You had it this entire day?!" I asked. Are you _kidding _me?! I was about to shove my hand down Cassie's throat to make sure she didn't eat it-I'm totally lying, I would never do that.

"Yep," he said with a smile.

"Are you trying to give me a panic attack?" I asked with wide eyes.

"You already gave me one so it's only fair," he joked.

"Ha. Ha. You are _so _not funny," I said. "Why did you take it?" I asked curiously.

"Because, I wanted to do something," he said, holding out the ring for me. I gave him a curious look before taking the ring and looking at it. It looks…exactly the same as before. "Read the engraving," he urged, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. An engraving?

_I'll love you until forever runs out…_

A huge smile spread across my face and I nearly tackled Paul. "I love you, you know that?" I asked.

"I know," he said as he slipped the ring back on my finger.

**You people better review!! I thought that was a pretty interesting-and long-chapter myself. What did you think? Tell me your favorite parts or your favorite line or something! REVIEW PEOPLE! OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND CATCH YOU LIKE A FISH!!**

**-That's from How The Grinch Stole Christmas in case you were wondering-**


	14. Precious Toe

**W-O-W! You people sure like your drama! I'll be sure to more in my stories:D (hint hint, cough cough) **

**And jeez, everyone is all like "I totally would've hit him more than once" that was so funny when I was reading it. I shall laugh again: Ha. Ha. **

**I really wanted to just have her repeatedly whacking him with the bat and him running away from her, all around the backyard. Then end it with the bat smashing into bits and Quil saying something like "For once, the piñata actually won." But…I thought that would be a LITTLE too much. But feel free to picture that scene in your minds:D Here is your next chapter!!!**

**I don't own anything!!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Soak Up The Sun-Whoever that is**

Chapter 13--Precious Toe

I woke up the next day and groaned. _I hate Mondays._ I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, wondering exactly _why _it didn't go off. I gasped. _It's nine forty-five?! _I jumped out of bed and practically ran to the dresser, throwing it open only to find that it was empty. I threw open another drawer; it was empty too. Shit, shit,_ shit!_ I looked through the entire dresser and the closet and couldn't find _any _of my work clothes-just my regular casual clothes.

"_Paul_," I muttered under my breath.

"Yes?" his highly amused voice came from right behind me. I jumped and whirled around.

"What did you do with all my work clothes?" I asked.

"Why do you think I had anything to do with the missing clothes?" he asked with an overly innocent smile on his face.

"_Paul_," I said in a warning tone. "Don't make me call your Mom," I threatened. I've done it before, and I'll do it now. Imprint or not, if he makes me late for work I'm not touching him for two days.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You don't even need your work clothes today," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah I do. It's nine forty-five, on a Monday. I'm pretty sure school started over an hour and a half ago," I said.

"Yes, and I'm sure your sub was there on time," he said calmly.

I blinked. "Sub?" I asked in confusion.

"Yep. You're sick today. You have a _terrible _cough," he said with a sad face.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're sick today," he said matter-of-factly.

"You called me in sick?" I asked in disbelief.

"Try to sound a little hoarse tomorrow," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Wait. Why?" I asked, calmer than I was before but still confused.

"Pack Skip Day," he said easily.

"What's that?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

"When the entire pack decides to skip a day of work and school and patrol and all that stuff and just mess around," he said easily. "We do it every year," he said. "It's kind of like our version of Senior Skip Day."

"So-instead of just telling me yesterday-you decided to turn off my alarm clock and hide my work clothes so I would freak out and almost have a panic attack?" I asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," he nodded, smile still in place.

I narrowed my eyes playfully. "You're lucky I love you," I said as I stood up and began looking for something to wear today.

He grinned. "Luck's got nothing to do with it," he said easily. "Les and Dane are skipping today too-we're meeting everyone at the beach later!" he called as he walked out of the room.

"Why did they get to know before me?!" I called after him, only to hear his chuckle. I sighed but let a smile creep across my face. Today is going to be interesting.

………………………………................................................................................................

"So, what are we doing until we go to the beach?" I asked Paul as I walked into the living room and sat right on his lap.

"We can do whatever you want," he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to his chest.

I leaned back and thought for a second. What _is _there to do? Hm. "Want to wash Herb?" I asked, hiding my sly smile by turning to the TV. I still need to get him back for freaking me out this morning.

"Sounds good to me," he said easily as I stood up.

"I'm going to go change," I said before darting back into our room as Paul headed into the garage to get the house, bucket, and soap.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Hello," I smiled as I walked outside in my shorts, bikini top, and sandals.

Paul grinned at me and pealed his shirt off before closing the top on Herb. I went around Herb and picked up the hose and started spraying it on the side of Herb. Then I sprayed it at Paul.

He yelped in surprise and jumped back into the grass and off the driveway. "What was that for?" he asked, his eyes still wide in surprise.

"For fun," I shrugged with a grin.

A devious smile spread across his face and he took a step closer. "You know what else is fun?" he asked slyly as he crept closer.

"Fun for you or fun for me?" I asked suspiciously.

"It depends," he said offhandedly as he bent down and grabbed the bucket of water.

"Nu-uh. Don't even think about it," I warned, pointing hose back at him.

"Too late!" he said as he flung the water at me and it drenched my head and entire body with soapy water.

I slowly looked up and pushed my hair out of my face. I spit on the ground because some of the soapy water got in my mouth and looked back up at Paul who was grinning at me. "You're dead," I said before I lunged at him with the house as he darted around Herb.

"Not fair! You have the hose!" he whined as he skittered away from me and hid on the other side of Herb.

"And you have super human speed and strength-stop pouting," I said as I drenched him. He stopped for a minute and just looked at me as the water continued to spray against his chest. A smile slowly crept to his face as mine slipped off. "Shit!" I yelped, dropping the hose on the ground and running away from him and into the front yard. He was right on my heels and wrapped his arms around my waist, tackling me to the ground but making sure I landed on top of him. "That was rude," I said breathlessly.

"That was skill," Paul corrected as a lazy grin spread across his face. I grinned and leaned down, brushing my lips against his and knotted my hands through his hair as he pulled me closer. In one swift movement Paul flipped us over and I was pinned underneath him, he was supporting all of his weight but I could still feel him on top of me.

"Rape!" a voice suddenly yelled. Our heads both snapped to the right to find Quil and Claire standing on the sidewalk, laughing hysterically at our pissed off expressions. I snorted as Paul flipped Quil off and then kissed me again. "Hey! You can't just ignore us!" Quil exclaimed as I laughed against Paul's lips. I heard Quil huff as Claire laughed at him.

And then cold water was splashed on the both of us. Paul growled and pushed himself up, lunging at Quil and tackling him to the ground. "Hey! It was just a-Ow!" Quil said as Paul wrestled him to the ground.

Claire walked over to where I was still laying on the ground and offered me her hand, pulling me up as I tried to brush the mud off of myself. "I don't think that's going to work," she said with a smug smile as she watched me.

I shrugged and stopped my efforts. I'm covered in mud, Paul's covered in mud, and Quil is currently eating mud. I guess it's fair. "Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked in mock seriousness.

"Quil jumped through the window and busted me out," she said, using the same tone right back at me.

"Tsk. Tsk. Quil, don't you care about Claire's education?" I yelled at him.

He stopped fighting Paul and looked up at me in confusion. "What?" he asked in confusion just as Paul tackled his side and pinned him to the ground. "Hey! You had her distract me!" Quil yelled at Paul as he squirmed around.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Paul said slyly as he jumped off of him and jogged over to Claire and I. He grinned at me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked curiously.

"We were supposed to tell you everyone's meeting at the beach in a few minutes but if you're busy…," Claire trailed off as Quil walked over.

"No, we'll go," I said easily.

"But I wanted to-" I cut Paul off by whacking his shoulder. "I mean yes, it sounds _so _exciting," Paul said as Claire laughed and I mock glared at him.

"Did you guys need a ride?" I asked, glancing at the curb for Quil's car. Nope.

"Yeah, thanks Alex. We'll just wait while you guys get cleaned up," she said.

"Nah, we're swimming anyway," Paul said, scooping me up in his arms and carrying me over to Herb. "Let's go," he said easily.

………………………………................................................................................................

When we got to the beach it looked like the entire pack was already there-plus Les, Dane, and Cassie.

"What happened to you guys?" Kim asked as we approached.

"We were washing Herb," Paul shrugged easily.

She raised her eyebrows at me but then I grinned and winked at her and she grinned. Then her gaze landed on Quil who was just as dirty as Paul and I. "And you?" she asked.

"He interrupted," Claire laughed, dragging Quil towards the blankets as he glared at Paul.

She laughed as Les walked over and stood next to her. "Alex, you're not going to cliff dive again. Are you?" Les asked cautiously, worry showing bright in her eyes.

I was confused for a second. Why was she…._Oh. Right! _"I won't let her do it alone," Paul said easily, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Good. I don't want a repeat of last year," Dane said as he walked by with Cassie on his shoulders. I rolled my eyes. Yeah. I don't want Lisa to, once again, come back from the dead and try to kill me. I'm sure it'll be even less fun than the first time.

When they started to walk over to where they were set up, I turned to Paul. "Like you would let me jump alone anyway," I said with a smile, rolling my eyes.

"I'm only doing it so you won't hurt yourself," he said, feigning a tired sigh.

I snorted and grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the cliff. He let go and carefully threw me over his shoulder as I yelped in surprise. "_Paul_! Put me down!" I yelled through my laughter.

"I'm supposed to keep you safe-what if you stubbed your precious toe?" he asked, perfectly calm as he ran up the side of the cliff easily-as if I weighed nothing.

"Then I would cry and demand you carry me around all day," I said, giving in and propping my chin up with my hand as I let me elbow rest on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should walk then…," he trailed off, I could just imagine the smile on his face. I rolled my eyes just as he put me down on the top of the cliff. "Ready?" he asked, taking my hand in his. I grinned up at him and we ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off, keeping our eyes locked as we dropped through the air.

We landed with a splash and Paul pulled me back to the surface. I shivered a bit as we surfaced, the cold water really taking any effect on me for the first time. "You okay?" Paul asked instantly.

"Just a little cold," I admitted.

He grinned. "I can fix that," he said easily, pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around me as he treaded water.

"Alex!" a voice echoed through the beach and Paul and I both turned to the beach to see another figure standing by our group. Leah.

I looked at Paul. "Care to swim us back?" I asked with a smile.

He grinned. "Of course," he said easily, keeping a hold of my waist as he propelled us both towards shore. Once we were on dry land Leah threw a towel at me and immediately dragged me over to where all the girls were assembled, talking excitedly amongst each other as we approached.

Leah turned to me with a huge grin on her face. "Tony called me this morning and asked me out," she said, her eyes sparkling excitedly.

My eyes widened. "Seriously?" I asked in surprise, she nodded. I squealed-which is pretty unusual for me-and gave her a tight hug. "When? Where?" I asked.

"Tonight and I don't know. I think we're just going to hang out at his house and talk a little," she said.

"Do you need any help getting ready? Wait. What did he say when he called you?" I asked curiously.

"He apologized to me for yesterday and he wants to explain and talk to me tonight!" she said. "Thank you so much Alex," she said.

"It's no problem Leah," I said easily. _Finally_!

"Alright, enough talking. We need to discuss outfits," Claire said. I shot Leah a slightly smug look as she visibly grimaced. Poor Leah. Ha!

………………………………................................................................................................

"Wow. I guess Alex _literally _knocked some sense into him," Quil muttered as we all came back to our group and seated ourselves on the towels. I sat in front of Paul and leaned back against his chest.

"She _literally_ knocked his jaw off his face," Sam muttered. I shot him a wide-eyed look. "You completely dislocated the bottom of his jaw," he whispered to me so Dane and Les couldn't hear.

My mouth popped open and I looked up at Paul. He was grinning smugly. "That's my girl," he said grinning, pulling me closer as I rolled my eyes but let a smile creep across my face.

"You realize we have no idea what you guys are talking about," Les said as she watched Cassie and Carter build a sand castle a couple feet away from us.

"Yup," I said easily.

"Uh-huh," she muttered in a confused tone. "I'm going to go look for shells-do you guys mind keeping an eye on Cassie?" she asked as she stood up and dragged Dane with her.

"No problem," Kim said easily. The smiled and quickly walked down the beach.

"Now's your chance," Seth said suddenly, looking over at Brady who was purposefully staring at a rock in the sand.

Collin nudged him. "If you don't, we will," he threatened.

Brady looked up and glared at Seth and Collin as we all stared at him confused. He finally sighed and turned to us. "I…imprinted," he said quietly.

"No way!" Claire squealed excitedly.

"Who is she? Where did you two meet?" Emily asked.

"Why haven't you said anything yet?" Sam asked.

Brady groaned. "Because you all do this," he said as a couple of us laughed. Well, Brady is one of the younger guys. He's like our cute little brother. He sighed. "Her name is Andrea. I met her at the mall in Seattle on Saturday when we went to get shoes," he told us.

"Where is she from?" Kim asked.

"I don't know," he said, making a face at the sand. "I mean, I have her number and everything. I just haven't called her yet," he mumbled.

"Well call her now!" Claire commanded.

"I can't," he grumbled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I left my phone at home," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "You totally did that on purpose," Claire muttered to herself-and judging by the slight smile that was on Brady's face, she was right.

"Is she pretty?" Emily asked with a soft smile.

A huge grin spread across Brady's face. "Yeah. She is," he said, his eyes glazing over slightly as if he were in another time.

I smiled to myself and looked at Paul who was grinning down at me. He gave me a soft kiss and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you," I whispered back.

**Awwwww!! Brady imprinted, Leah and Tony have a date, and-apparently-Alex has a terrible cough! Tell me what you think! Favorite parts, lines, something???**

**IMPORTANT! I am making a separate story for Brady and Andrea's imprint, if you want to read it, it's already up. Go check it out! It's called Off Track. Yay!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Favorite Little Wolves

**Awww, all ya'll are excited for Brady!!! Yay! Onto next chapter so you can meet his imprint…and another special guest:D**

**I don't own anything…unless, you know, I'm really Stephenie Meyer under cover and not only planning to dominate the world of published books but fan fictions too! Bahahahahahahaha! Not.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Smells Like Teen Spirit-Nirvana**

**I'll Be There For You-Friends Theme Song**

Chapter 15--Favorite Little Wolves

It turns out, the kids all made me a Get Well Soon card while I was sick. I'm going to have to smack Paul when I see him. I fells so bad for missing school now-them and their cute little crayon drawings and backwards letter. Can you say 'guilt trip?'

As I unlocked Herb my started ringing. "Hello?" I answered as I got in and shut the door.

"He canceled," Leah said.

"Wait, when did he cancel and why didn't you call me yesterday-I helped you get ready," I said in disbelief. I left only a half hour before he was supposed to pick her up!

"He said he needed to talk to someone before he does anything stupid and that he's sorry and he'll call me back when he figures it out," she told me-_oh_, she was _pissed. _"He called me almost right after all of you left and I pretty much inhaled a gallon of ice cream after that," she said.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat as I sat in the parking lot. "What do I have to do? Brake the boy's arm?" I muttered to myself. "Do you want me to come over and hang out or do you want some time to yourself?" I asked.

"I think I'm just going to hang out," she said.

"He'd leave a message if you weren't there, you know. You _have _caller I.D.," I reminded her with a slight smirk.

She laughed at being caught. "I know, but Mom wants me to start looking up stuff for night school and whatever," she said off-handedly. "So I actually won't just be sitting around staring at the phone."

"But you'll glance," I added reasonably.

"Occasionally," she said. "I'll talk to you later Alex," she said with a laugh.

"Okay, bye Leah," I said before hanging up and starting Herb. Drama, drama, drama. If I ever felt the need to write my own soap opera, the pack would supply me with plenty of material.

………………………………................................................................................................

I walked in the house annoyed. What is _up _with Tony? How could he cancel like that? That was his _chance_.

"Alex," Paul said happily as he walked out of the kitchen. "Guess what?" he asked excitedly.

I laughed, his mood automatically rubbing off on me. "What?" I asked.

"Collin imprinted," he told me.

My eyes widened. "No freak'n way! When? Who? Where?" I asked quickly.

"At school, Violet Savage is her name," he told me. "Brady called a while ago and I guess they both have dates planned out but they want us to come-well everyone really," he said.

"And where would we all be going?" I asked curiously.

"The movies to see _The Assassin," _he said.

"Sweet. I've been wanting to see that movie," I said happily. "Who all is going?"

"Uh, Brady, Collin, Seth, Quil, Claire, me, you, and they were calling everyone else," he said.

I nodded and thought for a second. Nope, probably won't change anything. "Tony canceled on Leah the other night," I told him.

His brows furrowed. "Why would he do that?" He asked in confusion.

"No idea. But he's supposed to 'call her back' I guess," I said, using air quotes.

He rolled his eyes. "Pansy."

………………………………................................................................................................

"So what do you think the newbie's will be like?" Jared asked as we all walked to the diner.

"No clue-but if they're anything like those Barbies from Forks that we walked passed a couple blocks down Brady and Collin are officially out of my Favorite Little Wolves Club," I said as Paul and Jared laughed, opening the door so we could walk in the diner.

"You have a club for that?" Jared asked.

"Oh. I have a club for everything," I said as I looked curiously at the other people in the diner. There weren't too many people in there, one girl was sitting at the counter with her iPod. She looked like she could be from around here and she had pretty cool red streaks in her hair.

Just as I was about to ask Paul and Jared if they knew her Kim walked out and gave her a bottle of water before walking over and giving Jared a hug.

"Hey Kim," I said with a smile.

"Alex, Paul," Kim smiled. "Hey Jared," she breathed, staring at him like he was _the _center of the world. I wonder if that's how I look at Paul. All gooey and stuff. Huh.

Then Jared began questioning her. "Yeah. You know what's going on with Brady and Co-"

"-Hey guys!" Quil said as he and Claire walked through the door.

"Hey guys! Oh hey Lettie, you're here!" she said, walking quickly over to the girl with red streaks in her hair and giving her a hug. "Lettie, this is Alex and Paul Walker-Alex teaches at the elementary school and Paul, her husband, works at the mechanic shop," she said, pointing to both Paul and I. We smiled brightly at her.

"This is Kim and Jared-Kim's worked here forever and Jared works at the mechanic's shop too," she said. "And this is my boyfriend Quil-"

"-Who also works at the mechanic's shop," she cut in. "Yeah, I've heard about him," she said as we all laughed. "Nice to meet you guys," she grinned.

"Look what you did!" Seth boomed as the door opened and he, Collin, and Embry. "We're late!" he exclaimed.

"Not quite, Brady and Andrea have yet to make their grand entrance," I said as Paul chuckled.

"Hi, I'm Embry by the way. I'm guessing you're Vi?" Embry said, giving her a grin.

"Yep," she said as Collin instantly walked over to stand next to her. He kept moving his hands from his pockets, to putting them behind his back, to folding them in front of him. Awe, he was nervous. Collin; welcome back to my Favorite Little Wolves Club.

"Hey, here they are," Seth said, looking out the large window that overlooked the street.

I looked over just as two motorbikes came to a stop in front of a window. Brady and a small girl with longish red-brown hair walked in laughing. They were both positively glowing and I couldn't help but stair at her somewhat admiringly as I looked back at her bike outside. Wow. She's a hardcore little munchkin. "Hey guys, sorry we're late," Brady said, sneaking a smile at her. He quickly introduced all of us to her-her name was Andrea.

"Alright! Let's go!" Seth said, starting to push everyone towards the door, making Lettie stumble into Collin who automatically caught her. Awe.

"Okay, who's going in what car?" Embry asked.

"Alex, me, Seth, Collin, and Vi will all go in Herb while you losers go in Embry's piece of crap," Paul said grinning as I laughed. I've been in Embry's car once-Kelly. Let me tell _you_; it's not gonna happen again.

"Fuck you," Embry said childishly as he headed towards his crappy looking gray SUV. His group chuckled and followed him over, piling in the car.

We all piled in, everyone complimenting the still superb condition of my beloved car. About ten minutes and several really loud rock songs later, we pulled up to the movie theater.

"What the fuck is up with the smell in your car?" Quil asked as our group came together again.

"My care does not _smell_," Embry defended.

Brady snorted. "Yeah man, it does," he said certainly.

"Well you know what?" Embry said. "I hate you," he said.

"I'm just going to cry now," he said, feigning hurt as we all laughed.

"Do you guys want food?" Kim asked.

"Yes," all of the guys answered simultaneously.

"_Okay _then," Kim said as we all laughed. "I'm just going to go demand they dump all the popcorn they have in a huge bag and fork it over," she said as we walked over to the concession stand.

"What do you think everybody wants?" I asked as we stood behind a bunch of people in line.

"No clue," she muttered. "I say we go old fashion on them and just get popcorn," she suggested.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

Kim glanced around and then a huge grin spread across her face. "Awe, look at that," she cooed, pointing toward the arcade.

My eyes immediately landed on Brady and Andrea at the Ski Ball machines-and from what I could gather-Brady sucked. I saw him stop playing and him and Andrea talked really quick before she went back to the game and Brady knocked into her. She said something as Kim and I giggled and turned back. He knocked into her and she knocked him back. It was so cute.

We made it to the front of the line just then and quickly ordered our popcorn…s.

"And this is not nearly enough for a Ring Pop!" Embry yelled loudly as he walked passed us, causing several people to stare at him as he walked towards the ticket collector with a bunch of tickets and Kim and I to burst out laughing.

"Here. Everybody's sharing because we couldn't carry enough," Kim said as she handed out popcorn when we got back to our group.

"Okay, I'm ready for the movie!" Embry said as he walked back while playing with a little blue yo-yo. He hit Seth with it.

"Touch me one more time Embry and I'm going to steal some of the Cullen's clothes and-"

"-Alright kids, settle down," I interrupted quickly. I wonder what the new girls would think if Seth continues to talk about our exceedingly smelly friends? Brady and Collin would _not _appreciate that. "We need to get in there and find Collin and Vi and our seats," I reminded them as Paul grabbed my hand and lead us all to theatre two.

The place was pretty much filled up and it was too dark to really make out who was who in there and people were starting to stare at us-wait no, it was more like they were _glaring _really. Temper, temper movie goers.

"Hey guys!? Guys!?" Quil shouted into the theatre. People automatically turned and glared at us. "Hey!" he called again. Paul elbowed him in the side. Hard. "Ow! Paul, what the hell?!" he exclaimed, jumping back and slapping Paul away as I snickered.

"Shut up!" we all hissed at him as we tried not to laugh at the angry people staring at us.

"Found'em," Embry mutter before we all shuffled into the row.

"Aw hell," I heard someone mutter from behind us. "We always get stuck behind the fucking giants," they grumbled before I heard some shuffling as they left the row behind us.

Our group all exchanged looks and started laughing quietly as the lights dimmed even more and the previews began. After the first preview ended I heard Collin and Lettie both mutter "lame," from the end of our row. I snickered.

"Shut up you guys," Seth hissed jokingly.

"Seth is a very intense movie watcher," Collin whispered loudly so our entire row and the people around us could hear.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't start yelling at the characters," Vi scoffed jokingly. We all chuckled quietly, I like her so far.

"You know, I'm right here," Seth pointed out.

"Yes Seth, we know," I whispered to him loudly. "So shut up or I'm going to shove a ruler down your throat," I threatened. Paul laughed and Seth gasped and put on a pouty face. "I've seen better," I whispered to him as Paul laughed even more and Seth shrugged. "I can try," he whispered back.

This movie is so lame. It is completely fake and barely gross at all. Paul and I kept looking at each other and rolling our eyes through the entire movie. Claire shrieked loudly as a zombie was impaled with a fence post and I tried not to laugh.

About two minutes later Seth nudged my arm. "What?" I whispered. He nodded to his left and I leaned back slightly and looked around him. Oh my God! I nudged Paul and he looked at me curiously. I looked pointedly to my right and he glanced over all our heads-cheater.

He snorted. "Amateur," he muttered. "Brady pulled it off better than he did," he said quietly. My eyebrows rose and I tried to very subtly look down at the opposite end of the row where Brady and Andrea were sitting. His arm was around her too. Guess I missed it.

"And how, exactly, is the proper way to do it?" I asked curiously.

"Well I would've thought you'd catch on by now-I mean I have used it on you multiple times you know," he grinned in the dark. I rolled my eyes. "Well, first you scratch your neck; like so," he said, demonstrating. "Then you gotta act like you're stretching; like this," he said, stretching his right arm and slowly putting it around my shoulder so I could feel the pressure of his arm increasing slowly-easing me into the position. I've got to admit; that was pretty genius.

"Wow, you're a pro," I said, scooting closer to him by lifting up the arm rest between us. How very convenient.

"Well, you give me lots of practice," he smiled just before Seth shushed us. Like this movie was worth watching.

Paul and I kept snickering through movie. Could we help it? No. The movie was just too fake for it's own good. When the movie was over we all stood up and stretched.

"Wow. That movie sucked, it wasn't scary at all," Paul scoffed.

"I know! The blood didn't even look real," I said as he took my hand.

"You all ready to go?" Embry asked.

"Yep," Brady said as he cautiously took Andrea's hand. Awe.

We all loaded back up in the cars-the other group grumbling about Kelly's smell-and dropped everyone off back at the diner.

"Did she look familiar to you?" Paul asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Vi; I feel like I've seen her before and I think Quil has too-he was looking at her kind of funny," he said as we walked in.

I rolled my eyes. "Quil looks at _everyone _funny," I scoffed.

Paul chuckled. "But seriously; she looked really familiar," he said, sounding completely confused.

I shrugged. "She used to live here-maybe get them you _have _seen her before," I offered.

"But I don't know-" Paul was cut off my phone ringing-but I ignored it. He rolled his eyes and grinned. "You should probably answer that-it's probably Leah," he said.

I stuck my tongue out at him before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Guess what?" Leah asked instantly. Does no one ever use greetings anymore?

"What?" I asked, feeling like I already knew the answer.

"He unconcealed our date-his wording, not mine," she added, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"That's great-what's with the change of hear?" I asked curiously.

"No clue. But if he doesn't tell me when I ask him so help me-"

"-I get it Leah," I interrupted with a laugh. "No need to give me the details of the carnage-I don't want to be an accessory to murder," I joked.

"But I was banking on your help when I bury his body," she joked back. I grinned. We are definitely making an all around improvement with the pack today. But what goes up must come down. And I had a feeling there's going to be trouble in paradise. Nothing stays this perfect for too long. Not here at least.

**Dun dun dun!!! What do you think?? If you want to find out more about Brady and Collin's imprints go read the stories on my profile!!! You might find out more than you banked on:D **

**Favorite lines, favorite part???? **

**REVIEW!!!**


	16. Perfect Complexion

**Thanks for all the reviews and HAPPY SUMMER!!! I'll probably be updating a lot more often because I'll have more time to write but I still only have internet access every other week so remember that I can only post new chapters then! **

**I don't own anything.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Papercut--Linkin Park**

Chapter 16--Perfect Complexion

"Oh my God Alex, have you heard?" Dana asked as I walked into the teacher's lounge filled with overly excited chattering woman.

"Heard what?" I asked as I sat down.

"There's a new janitor and he is gorgeous," she gushed.

I rolled my eyes. "And I care why?" I asked calmly.

"Because you're still a woman and are allowed to look!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "Is it really that crazy to be perfectly content with what I have?" I asked her with a smile. I was _way _more than content; I was set for the rest of my life.

"Okay, _I'm _content. _You _and _your _boy are crazily perfect for each other-you've never even had a fight before!" she exclaimed.

"And that's weird because…," I trailed off suggestively.

She rolled her eyes. "Liana," she said, pulling over one of the fourth grade teachers. "How long have you been married to Jeff?" she asked.

"Ten years," she answered, clearly confused.

"And do you find the new janitor highly attractive?" Dana asked her.

"I'm not blind," the thirty-some year old woman snorted with a laugh.

"Apparently Alex is," she said exasperatedly.

Liana looked at me curiously. "Wait, your husbands that huge buff guy, right?" she asked.

"Yep," I said. I've heard the other teachers talking about Paul after that one time he stopped in. I'm not deaf.

"Well then, I can see why she's neutral," she snorted. "How'd ya hook him?" she asked, wriggling her eyebrows at me with a smile.

I laughed. "I helped him decide between whole and two percent milk in the grocery store," I told her honestly.

She laughed. "How romantic," she said sarcastically as Dana snorted.

"What happened next-you never told me the whole story," Dana asked curiously as they both sat down.

"Well we just talked and ended up shopping together. He helped me load all my groceries into the trunk and then asked me for my number. He invited me to a party the next day," I told them.

"Aw, he must be so sweet," Liana said with a smile.

"He's the cutest," I said grinning. He is. "How'd you meet your guys?" I asked curiously.

"I met Steve at a friend's wedding," Dana said. "He asked me to dance and then broke my big toe," she said. "He stayed with me the entire time I was at the hospital and then asked me if he could make it up to me by going to dinner," she told us as we laughed. "What about you?" she asked Liana.

"Blind date-I ditched him half way through dinner and then saw him a week later at club. I guess second time's the charm," Liana said with a laugh.

"Aw that's so cute," Dana cooed. She looked at her watch and sighed. "Lunch time's just about over, I'm going to get back," she said easily.

"I'll go with you," I said, standing up and walking out the door with her. She suddenly stopped and I practically ran right into her. "Whoa, what's-"

"Hello ladies," an oddly familiar rough voice said. I leaned over her shoulder to find a man in one of those janitors jumpsuit things and a baseball cap, mopping the floor outside the door.

"Hello," Dana said with a slight smile. "Sorry for almost running into you," she said.

"It's no problem," he said, not looking up. "It's slippery," he reminded us as we walked passed.

We hurriedly walked passed him and turned the corner into another hall. "Yeah, I don't see what's the big deal," I admitted to her as we walked towards our classrooms.

She rolled her eyes. "That's because _you _didn't see his _face_," she said surely. "Gorgeous!"

"And what would this gorgeous face happen to look like?" I asked.

"Like God had carved it himself," she said-sounding completely honest. "He's got the most perfect pale skin too-it's ridiculous," she exclaimed as we walked into my classroom and sat down on the little tables.

"You're jealous of his complexion?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You would be too if you actually saw it," she said just as there was a knock on the door.

I looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Quil? What are you doing here?" I asked curiously, standing up and walking over to him.

"Special delivery," he said, holding out a bright pink daisy and a note.

I grinned and plucked it out of his hand, opening the note. "Not that I'm not thankful or anything but why would you bring this here for Paul?" I asked curiously.

"Ten bucks," he said, taking the bill out of his pocket as proof. "He would've come himself if he wasn't so busy," Quil told me.

"Well thank you," I said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later Quil-y," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Bye Ally!" he said, poking my sides and making me squirm. He took a step out the door and froze.

"Quil?" I said cautiously. "You okay?" I asked.

He turned around gave me a small smile. "Yeah. Just remembered I had to talk to that weird guy at the secretary's desk to get out of here," he said, shuddering dramatically before continuing out the door. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. _Quil_.

"Who was _he_?" Dana asked as I sat back down.

"That was Quil," I told her.

"Who is…"

"Practically family," I told her. "He's been Paul's friend for years-he's like my brother," I told her.

"Does Paul have any more friends?" she asked.

"Girl, you already have a husband-hence our prior discussion," I reminded her.

"Yeah but I have a sister who needs to move the heck outta my house," she said. "Is he single?" she asked.

"Nope," I told her-and he's not going to be…ever.

"Do you know any other single guys who happen to look like that?" she asked.

"Two-but they're both holding out for someone," I told her. Yep. Neither are going to even try to date until they find their imprints. It makes me feel kind of bad but that's also the cutest thing ever. I would've gasped out loud if it wouldn't have sounded weird-that's going to be Seth's first kiss! _Awe_…

"Damn," Dana muttered. "Well, at least she's going to college this year," she muttered as I laughed. Ah, the two most eligible bachelors in La Push aren't going to settle for anyone but their soul mates. How ironic.

………………………………................................................................................................

PPOV

"What did she say?" I asked as Quil walked back in the garage. I stood up and wiped my grease covered palms on my cut offs, waiting for an answer.

"We have a problem," he told me.

I blinked. "What?" I asked, confused. Why would going to dinner with Becky and my Mom be a problem? Alex was all excited about them coming up the other day…

"Alex is in trouble," Quil said, cutting me out of my thoughts. I could feel my eyes instantly darken.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully, my hand tightening around the wrench I was holding. I took a slow breath, trying to calm myself. I've been doing so much better with my control and I'm not going to blow it if Quil is over exaggerating-but I doubt he is.

"I smelled a leach at the school. The scent was all around the place," he said.

My hands started shaking and I clenched my jaw. "In Alex's classroom?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm calling Sam," he said before darting towards the back room. A growl ripped through my throat and I squeezed the wrench, feeling it melt to form around the inside of my hand from the heat and pressure I was forcing on it. I dropped it on the ground as I felt a shiver of heat move up my spine and bolted outside; nothing is getting in or out of that school without me checking it first.

………………………………................................................................................................

_PPOV (Phased)_

"_Alright, we have to decide this quick guys. School is going to be over soon and we need to figure this out," Sam said as the entire pack circled the school. We were all posted at distinctive spots; all doors were covered, the parking lot was being watched, and Embry was watching the windows to Alex's room so I won't go crazy. "I don't want to risk going inside because of all the people but at the same time we can't let it get out right at the kid's bell. Most of the teachers stay in school for a couple hours afterwards and there's no way to get them out without being suspicious so right now I think going for it right away might be best…," Sam's thought's trailed off in a haze of different options and tactics to approach this._

"_So what are our other choices?" Brady cut in. "I want to get rid of this thing as soon as we can but if there's a better way to do it that's fine with me," he said. In his mind, I could see Andrea's face flash through his thoughts again and again. _

"_Well, we can send someone in and say we're going to see Alex because of family issues and hunt the leach there-make it leave so we can get it quicker. The drawbacks of that one are pretty severe though. We can't risk him attacking someone when they find out we're a threat-they might be smart enough to take hostages and we really can't deal with getting anyone else involved. The only other thing we can do is stake the place out until it leaves and trail it until we're a safe enough distance away to kill it. But that might be the worst choice seeing as we're leaving it an opening to get away," Sam told us. Images of the leach attacking kids and teachers inside the school instantly started to flash through the pack's mind-the most common one being it attacking Alex. And I couldn't deal with seeing that in anyone's thoughts-including mine._

"_I think we need to get the thing out of there now. ASAP-this thing needs to be quick," Leah said._

"_But we can't risk anyone's lives if the leach panics," Quil said._

"_It's not that stupid-they can't be exposed either. That shit means as much to them as it does to us. You remember what happened with Nessie," Embry said certainly. _

"_But that doesn't mean they'll care-they could be part of it for all we know. They could have a power," Jared said. _

"_So it's better to do it now than risk it slipping through the cracks later. What if it does sneak out at the bell and runs? We can't chase it if it goes through the Makah Rez," Tony pointed out. Everyone thoughts all started smashing together, one way or the other. I could clearly make out the defined line that said most of the pack was leaning towards getting this leach now while everyone's inside the school. And I can't have that._

"_Guys, I-I can't risk it. I can't do it. Alex is in there and if it knows we're looking for it…she smells exactly like us by now. What if it…," I trailed off, the image of Lisa standing over Alex from last year ingrained itself in my vision. I had never let that image be shown to the pack and their shock was clear as growls and painful thoughts swirled through their minds._

"_What the hell is that?" Tony asked, bewildered. He didn't even recognize who was laying on the ground because Alex was so torn up at the time. Leah quietly explained what happened in the back of all our heads as we all continued to think-but I didn't have to. I _knew _I wasn't risking Alex or any of those kids for that leach._

"_We need to make a decision now," Sam said. "We'll vote. Paul, what do you think?" _

"_No, I say we wait," I said. "And if the votes go the other way I'm staying in Alex's room the entire time. I can't let anything happen to her," I told them. Not even if I'm freaking _commanded _am I going to let Alex go unprotected._

"_Paul, if we need you somewhere else-"_

"_-I don't give a fucking _shit _where you need me Sam!" I growled in my head. "I am _not _going to let anything that close to _my _Alex no matter what!"_

"_I know how you feel Paul, but you need to do what the pack says," Sam said sternly, I could feel him getting more frustrated with me by the second while the rest of the pack was completely silent. It didn't even feel like they were there anymore._

"_No. You _don't _know how I feel. This is not _real _to you right now Sam," I said certainly. "What if Carter was in there? Would you still be so willing to go and put those kids at risk if one of them were yours?" I asked. He was as silent as everyone else-but that didn't matter. I already knew the answer. "If you guys want to go in I'll go-I'm just not guaranteeing that I'll be where the action is this time," I told them. I don't give a shit if I never kill another leach again as long as Alex is okay._

"_I agree with Paul; we can't risk getting anyone hurt-or worse than that-bitten," Jared said. _

"_I still think we need to get him while we know we have the chance. Sorry Paul," Leah added in her head. I knew she was genuinely sorry she had to vote that but it still twisted my stomach all the same._

"_I agree with Leah," Collin said._

"_I want to wait," Seth said certainly._

"_Me too," Quil said._

"_Let's get it done now, we don't have time," Tony said._

"_Sorry guys, I don't want to risk the leach getting away," Embry said reluctantly._

"_Me neither," Brady said._

_All of our thoughts immediately went to Sam. If he ties the votes then we're waiting and if he doesn't then we're going. And if we _are _going; I'm going to need to kill something because I'll be _pissed.

_**Le gasp! **_**How's Sam going to vote? What do you want him to vote? Take a wild guess where the vamp is! REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**Alright people! I have my first DELETED SCENE up and running! Go on my profile and check it out! It's for LA PUSH ME OFF A CLIFF! Go look! **

**Oh! Let me know what you guys thought about the New Moon trailer too! When I saw Jake phase I screamed "Holy shit!" so loud my mom came in from the other room and asked me what happened. I told her a hot guy exploded on TV. It's true…**


	17. Embry's Stealthy

**Hello my pretties! Glad you enjoyed that chapter and sorry for the cliffy! It had to be done :D On with reading!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

Chapter 17--Embry's Stealthy

I looked at the clock again and sighed in relief. _Finally! _I can _leave_! I quickly grabbed my coat, my keys, and my bag and headed towards the office. "Heading out Alex?" Sean asked as I walked to the back of the office to punch out.

"Yep. It's been a _long _day," I told him.

"I hear ya," he said. "Have a good one," he called as I walked out.

"You too," I called over my shoulder.

"Here you go Miss," the new janitor guy said as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said as I walked out. I took two steps out and then turned around. "Hey, I didn't catch your…name," I finished as I realized he wasn't there anymore. _Okay._

I shook my head and started heading towards Herb again. Just as I was unlocking something I heard some rustling leaves and my head snapped up, my eyes zeroing in on the place where the noise was coming from. I saw a rush of brown fur. _Embry…? _My eyes darted all around the surrounding area. Sam, Quil, and Brady. What are they all doing here?

I hopped in Herb and started heading towards my house…that is until I was out of sight. I pulled out my phone as I headed to Emily's. Everyone knows the guys have pack meetings…but do they know the imprints have their _own _meetings?

………………………………................................................................................................

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"Okay, I'm here," Claire said as she walked through the door. "What's this all about?"

"Take a seat," I said gesturing to one of the empty stools by the counter. "Okay, do any of you know why the pack is staking out the school?" I asked.

Emily blinked in surprise. "They're what?" she asked in a deadly monotone.

"I saw Embry, Sam, Quil, and Brady in the woods surrounding the school on my way to the parking lot. I'm sure the rest of the pack is with them-that's already more than a regular patrol group," I told them.

"Jared didn't even _tell _me," Kim muttered angrily. "What are they _doing_?" she asked.

"Quil canceled our date and didn't even tell me why and now I find out it's a _pack thing_?! You have _got _to be kidding me," Claire huffed.

"Okay-not that I don't feel for you Claire-but I'm more concerned about why they're there," I said. "You haven't even heard anything?" I asked Emily hopefully. I mean, the boys tell us _everything_-that's part of the whole imprint thing. And if something's happening Emily's usually the first to know.

"Haven't heard anything," she said, her lips pursed in a tight line. "Are you sure they weren't just doing a perimeter?" she asked me hopefully.

"Positive. It also explains why some of the teachers were talking about the howling they heard-I thought they were just exaggerating," I admitted.

"Wait-this was during school too?" Kim asked.

"When the teachers were talking?" I asked, she nodded. "Yeah."

"Something's definitely up. They must've pulled the boys out of school too," she said.

Emily gasped. "Sam didn't," she muttered, deadly. "They already missed so much already-we can't risk them not graduating! They're so _close_," she said. "Oh, when I see Sam he is definitely getting a piece of my mind," she seethed.

"I can't believe that's why they left early!" Claire said, shocked. "That's so not even fair," Claire whined.

"And the boys didn't even _tell _us," Kim said, folding her arms across her chest. "Jared is dead."

"Oh, you think _Jared _is dead? They were surrounding the school while I was there and didn't even tell me what was going on. At least if I had known I could've clued you guys in," I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"They're _all _in trouble," Emily said certainly. Big time.

………………………………................................................................................................

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE FORESTS OF LA PUSH…

PPOV (_phased)_

"_Shit!" Embry thought, jumping back a couple steps._

"_What?" Sam asked, taking a couple steps in Embry's direction._

"_I think Alex saw me," he said. I looked in his head and I could see Alex standing by Herb, unlocking the door. Safe._

"_I don't think she did Embry," Sam said. "She probably would've said something. Right Paul?" _

"_It depends," I told them._

"_On what?" Collin asked curiously. _

"_On if she wanted you to know she saw you or not. If she did she's probably humoring you by making you think you're all stealthy when you're really not. She's just nice like that," I told them mockingly. _

"_Shove it," Embry snapped._

"_Hey Brady," Seth interrupted, clearly trying not to start a fight while we're all waiting for the 1) the school to clear out or 2) the leach come out. Whichever comes first. "Are you going to ask Andy to the dance anytime soon?" _

"_I don't know. She's got training," he said._

"_Training for what?" Quil asked, just as confused as the rest of us._

"_She's in motocross. She's third in the world for her age group," Brady bragged._

"_Really?" Jared asked incredulously._

"_Yep," he said, smiling in his thoughts. "What about you Collin?" he asked._

"_No, not yet. I'm going to do it soon though-Tommy keeps almost-asking her," he said, you could definitely hear the hate seeping into his thoughts. _

_I chuckled. "Jealous?" Embry asked smugly._

"_I'm not jealous, I just don't want that creep anywhere near her," he said. _

"_So you're saying-" Embry cut off his thoughts as the front door to the school opened. All of our heads snapped over to that direction as the wind carried the foul scent over to us. I bared my teeth and crouched low to the ground._

"_Not yet Paul," Sam said, lurking forward as well._

"_I'm not going to do anything yet-I'm pacing myself," I said, staring at the figure as my thoughts dripped venom and a red haze covered my eyes. _

_My eyes were glued to the figure. I watched him look around, eyes scanning the lot to make sure no one was around to see him leave. Then, he darted around to the backside of the school. "Collin! Jared!" Sam called in his head, giving them the heads up that the leach was headed their way. We all bolted through the trees to catch up to them as we watched the leach jump over them and through the trees in their minds._

"_Mother fucker," Jared thought as he chased after him. We all finally caught up and were fiercely tracking the leaches scent, the fact that's it was jumping from tree to tree making it harder to place not helping us. _

_Snarls ripped though our throats as the scent went up into the mountains and into the Makah Rez. We all growled and barked at the mountains-as if that would get the leach to the fuck back over the line. "Damn it," Quil said. _

"_He'll be back," Sam said confidently, leading us away from the mountains. "Let's go back to my house and talk more about this for next time," he said._

_Seth suddenly stopped short. "Uh Sam, I don't think I want to go," Seth said._

"_What do you mean?" he asked, confused._

"_Well, you had to pull us out of school and you know how Emily is about all of that…she's worse than my Mom sometimes," he said sheepishly._

"_I don't want to go either then," Collin added as Brady nodded his agreement towards the back of our group._

"_Shit," Sam cursed. "I promised her I wouldn't do that again…It doesn't matter, we need you there," Sam said, in the back of his head he was already trying to think of ways to explain it to Emily. _

"_You think _you're _dead?" Quil said with a wolfish snort. "I canceled a date with Claire and I couldn't even give her a reason."_

"_Yeah well we were patrolling where Alex works and we didn't even tell her we were there," I countered. I'll definitely hear it. She gets so worried about me…_

"_I was supposed to pick out new furniture with Kim today," Jared said._

"_Maybe you guys should've told them what's going on," Seth said._

"_And make them worried over nothing? That's worse than not telling them," Quil said. Exactly. _

_Leah snorted. "You guys just better hope they don't find out."_

………………………………_....................................................................................................._

LIL BIT LATER

APOV

The door opened and the entire pack walked into Emily's living room, stopping in their tracks when they saw the four of us; arms folded and _pissed _expressions on our faces. "Why were you guys at the school?" Emily asked no one in particular.

"We weren't at the school," Embry said innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Embry, I _saw _you," I said.

Sam sighed. "We didn't want you all to get worried," he said.

"Well we were. Do you have any idea what it's like to be on the outside? And when you don't tell us what's going on it makes it even more terrible because we always assume the worst," Emily said.

"But there was nothing to worry about. It was just one leach," Quil said.

"And where was it?" Claire asked. None of them said anything. "It was in the school and not one of you could've told someone? Alex was _right there _and you didn't even let her know? She could've called someone so we'd at least know where you were."

"And you pulled the boys out of school-you know that if they miss a certain number of days they can't graduate. Seth already was held back a year and they're all doing so well," Kim said.

"Was it inside the school?" I asked them after a short moment of silence.

"Yeah, I smelled it when I stopped by," Quil said.

I sighed in irritation. "You guys should've told me. I'm already inside-I could've helped you out and made things easier for you. I'm pretty sure I already know who the leach is-and I've talked to him," I added. Seriously, it wasn't that difficult once I put the pieces together.

"You talked to that thing?" Paul asked, I could see his eyes darkening even though he was across the room from me.

"Yes. He's the new janitor. His shift is from six to six, he drives a crappy old van, he has blonde hair, he goes by the name of David Solden, and uses a PO box instead of a home address," I told them, not even trying to hide my smugness. "And I didn't find any of that out by talking to him," I added, making sure Paul wasn't going to have brain hemorrhage at the thought of me having a drawn out conversation with this guy.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you before but-"

"-But nothing," Emily interrupted Sam. "We are part of the pack too and you need to tell us everything-Alex could've helped you with inside information earlier and the boys wouldn't have had to leave school. I'm very disappointed," she said. Wow. She's definitely the roll of Pack Mother down pat.

My eyes scanned over the pack, watching their expression curiously. I narrowed my eyes. "Just because your girls aren't in on the secret yet doesn't mean you're getting away with it so easily," I told Brady and Collin who were trying not to laugh as the other boys were scolded. "They're going to ask you where you disappeared to and when they do you're both going to have to lie to them," I said, their smiles instantly disappeared at the thought of lying to their imprints. Good.

"And we'll all gladly have an Adopt-An-Imprint day if that's going to make you four feel as guilty as you should," Claire said, looking pointedly as Embry, Seth, Collin, and Brady. We only left out Leah and Tony because they _did _look just as guilty as the others.

"You guys can redeem yourselves by starting to tell us what happened after dinner," Emily said before walking into the kitchen, Sam following close behind her.

I met eyes with Paul and pointed to the door. He nodded and held it open for me and followed me out, sitting on the steps of the Uley's porch. "I'm sorry Alex," Paul said, looking desperately at me. "I just didn't want you to be worried-you already worry about me and the rest of the pack too much as it is."

"Paul, no matter what you do I'm going to be worried. You can't help that and neither can I. But if you tell me what's going on then it's definitely going to reduce my chances of having a heart attack," I told him.

"I know," he sighed, looking down guiltily. "But if I could make it so you never saw another vampire again I'd be happy. I just can't stand the thought of you being scared without being able to have the chance to be right there to protect you," he told me.

I sighed and grabbed his hand. Doesn't he know he's cheating when he says things like that? "Just tell me next time, okay?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile, still cautious of me getting mad again. "I promise," he said.

I stood up and he followed after me. "Come on, you can help me scold on of the other four," I told him with a smirk.

He grinned. "Now that's what I like to hear."

**Oooohhhh! Imprintee/Imprinter smack down!!! Isn't Emily scary when she's pissed??? Yep, she is. She's like the Super Den Mother. REVIEW!!! Don't you want to know if 'David' comes back???**


	18. Hungry Idiots

**Did no one notice the quotations around 'David' in my little note-ish thing in the end??!! Come on people, I had more faith in you than that! It is SO not like me to just drop in a random vamp! Tsk. Tsk. **

**-That was a hint right there to all you slow thinkers-**

**I don't own anything…yet.**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Atari-Lucky Boys Confusion**

**Perfect--Simple Plan**

**Animals--Nickleback**

**Bouncing Off The Walls Again-Sugarcult**

Chapter 17--Hungry Idiots

Today is a big day for the pack. Monumental even. Two new imprints are being 'initiated' tonight-maybe. And by that, I mean being told the secret. I don't know how it's going to happen yet-Collin and Brady haven't officially decided-but they're both invited to the bonfire and should a) already have been told or b) be told during it like I was. I'm extremely curious.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked Paul instantly as he walked inside, back from work and patrol. I hadn't seen him all day…I've been so sad.

"What? No 'hey most wonderful husband ever, how was your day? Certainly not that amazing because you didn't get to spend it with your most wonderful wife at all?'" he said, feigning hurt and disappointment.

I sighed dramatically and wrapped my arms around his neck. "How was your day most wonderful husband?" I asked mockingly.

"Why it was really boring most wonderful wife," he answered with a stupid grin. A really _cute _stupid grin.

I rolled my eyes and jumped up and down a little. "Come on, tell me what happened," I begged, giving him a pouty face.

He grinned and rolled his eyes at my impatience. "Collin is going to tell Vi at the bonfire tonight and Brady is going to tell Andrea…not today," he said.

"Huh?"

"He's _really _nervous. He's not moving as fast with her as Collin is with Vi. I think it's something about her dad. I don't know-talk to him tonight and find out for yourself. I'm pretty sure Claire is about ready to interrogate him too," he said.

I huffed. "Dang it, and I really like her too," I muttered. "Ah well, bet's still on," I said with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow. "Bet?" he asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't know about it before?" I asked, mostly to myself. "Well the current imprints always bet on the reactions of new coming imprints-I guess it's a tradition. So now, I get to bet too," I said happily. _Finally _I won't be the new girl in the pack-even if I've been with the pack a year and a half.

"What are you betting on?" Paul asked curiously.

I pursed my lips. "I'm not too sure yet-the bets become when the imprint actually arrives at the bonfire. So I'm still thinking about it," I told him. "I think Vi will be a little more disbelieving than I was but I'm not sure how that's going to play out," I said.

"And how much are you betting exactly?" Paul asked me curiously.

"Ten bucks," I shrugged.

"Hm," Paul muttered thoughtfully. "You should double it," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you'll win," he said easily.

I raised an eyebrow. _"Okay_," I said. What do I have to lose…except twenty bucks?

………………………………................................................................................................

AT THE BONFIRE

"Emily!" I called as Paul and I walked into the clearing.

"Ready?" she asked, taking out a coffee can and a piece of paper. "You're the last one," she said.

"Okay. So I'm betting twenty that she doesn't believe us but by the end of the bonfire she's okay with it," I said, dropping the bill in the can.

"Alright, sounds good," she said as she wrote my bet down on the paper.

"What did everyone else bet?" I asked curiously.

"Kim thinks she'll faint, Claire thinks she'll be mad and leave-because she doesn't believe us, and I'm betting that she'll be fine right away-just ask a lot of questions," she said.

"I heard you bet that every time," I said suspiciously.

"Hey, I won last time," she shrugged with a smile as she looked at me.

"Then don't you think you owe me part of the cut?" I asked with a grin.

"It's already been spent," she shrugged easily.

I snorted. "Of course it has," I said rolling my eyes.

"Brady! I need to talk to you!" Claire exclaimed as she and Quil walked into the clearing.

"About what?" he asked, looking up from where he was sitting.

"Andrea," she said.

"Oh! Wait for me, I have some questions too," I said, walking over there. We both sat down on a log on either side of Brady.

"Why isn't she here?" Claire asked.

Brady sighed. "She has training and besides, she's not allowed to date," he said glumly.

"Why not?" I asked incredulously. That's completely ridiculous! And from what I remember; she's a senior! That's more than old enough.

"Hey, I didn't say we _weren't_ I just said we're not _allowed _to," he corrected with a sly smile. Aw, she's risking getting in trouble for him. How cute.

"But why?" Claire asked.

"Her Dad is completely obsessed with her motocross career and any distractions will be eliminated," he said. "And I'm quoting her, quoting her Dad," he added.

"Wow. That sucks," I muttered. "But when are you going to tell her?" I asked.

"Soon. I think this weekend or something. I'll figure it out," he said.

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

"I'll let you know," he said with a small smile. "But hey, we've got time," he said, a little happier.

"Yep. You two will have forever," I reminded him. He grinned wide, clearly happy with that thought. So, I figured I'd leave on a good note and stood up to find Paul.

"What did you say to him?" Paul asked as I sat down.

"To who?" I asked.

"Brady. He looks like Andrea just gave him a strip tease or something," he said.

My mouth popped open and I slapped his arm. "Paul!"

"What?! That's how I would look if you gave me one," he said defensively-not even a little embarrassed of what he just said.

I put my hands on my head. "Oh my God," I muttered, trying to hide my smile. "You are such an idiot," I said.

"You expect anything less?" he asked.

"No. Never," I said with a grin as I leaned up against him.

"Hey Alex, Paul," Leah said as she and Tony walked over, hand in hand. I gestured for her to sit by me and me and she sat, Tony followed after her.

"So, what's up?" I asked, trying to hide my smile. Look at them acting all couple-y.

"Not much-is Collin here yet?" Leah asked curiously, her eyes darting around the fire.

"Nope. Not yet," I said. Oh that's right, Leah and Tony haven't met her yet. "She seems really nice-I'm sure she'll fit right in," I told them.

"I hope so," Leah snorted.

"Tony?" A semi familiar voice said in a tone of disbelief.

Our heads snapped up to find Vi standing in front of us with the most shocked face I've seen in weeks. "Lettie? What the hell are you doing here?" Tony asked in surprise. My mouth popped open and I shared a look with Paul. Then know each other?!

"I came with Collin," she told him. "Wait-_these _are the people you hate?" she asked in a tone of disbelief. Paul and I both snorted simultaneously.

"You're here with _Collin_?" Tony asked, his hands shaking slightly. Paul stood up and pulled me with him, positioning himself carefully in front of me.

"Uh, yes," she said. By now, the entire pack had noticed this little talk and is staring. Not that I blame them. At all. This is weird. Weirder than usual.

"Hey, what's going on?" Collin asked, slightly tense, his eyes zeroing in on Tony as he walked forcibly slow to stand between Tony and Vi.

"Oh _hell _no," Tony said through gritted teeth. "Get away from her Collin," Tony seethed, standing up with Leah right behind him. Oh shit.

"Why should I listen to _you_?" Collin asked. Now _everyone _was up, coming closer to the slight scene that was going on here.

"Collin; get _away _from my sister. _Now_," Tony said slowly. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. His _what now?!_

I looked at Collin instantly, wondering exactly _what _his take on this was going to be. It wasn't good. "But she's _my_-"

"Don't say it!" Tony yelled at him.

"Tony, calm down," Vi said quietly, staring at Tony hard.

"But he's-"

"-_Not _Dad," she interrupted. My brows furrowed. What did she mean by that? Why would Tony compare Collin to her-their-Dad. "Tony, come on. We can talk about this later," she said quietly.

"No! We can't! It's too late!" he said angrily, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Too late for what?" she asked.

"Too late for you to leave and forget! Forget about this place-these people! I don't want you to be stuck! I don't want to feel trapped again Vi! I don't want you to get hurt again!" he exclaimed. "I can't risk it," he barely whispered. I had _no_ idea what the _fuck _was going on here-at all.

"Tony, I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled, her voice breaking.

"Him! He could do it-just like him. He could be just like him and I couldn't help you! I won't be able to because if he is, you won't let me!" Tony yelled, gesturing wildly at Collin. All I could do was stand there, trying to think of some way to get them all to calm down before something bad happens.

"Tony, I'm not trapped. I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled at him.

Tony shook his head, glaring at Collin over Vi's head. Suddenly, Tony pulled Lettie behind him and stood protectively in front of her, between her and Collin. Oh shit, come on Tony. Even _you _know better to pull some crap like that with an imprint-sister or not. Okay, I really need to focus on the problem at hand here. Yeah.

"You stay away from my little sister!" Tony seethed, getting right in his face as he growled. Please stay calm Tony, don't hurt her…

"You know better than me that that's not possible," Collin said, glaring right back at Tony and stepping even closer to him. Okay, now Collin; _you're _being stupid. He's a freaking ticking bomb!

Paul suddenly pushed me behind him and sprang at Tony and grabbed both of his arms, pulling him back as he lunged at Collin as Collin lunged at him. The pack sprang into action instantly, pulling Tony and Collin away from each other while bringing Vi over by Leah and I-I'm not even sure she realized what kind of danger she could be in right now. The imprints and Elders were all behind Leah and I now, we were both standing protectively between Vi and in front of everyone else. I may not be a wolf but right now I give a flying shit.

"Just give me three seconds!" Tony snarled as he fought against Paul, Sam, and Brady.

"If you phase in front of her, I'll kill you!" Collin growled back, fighting hard against Embry, Quil, Jared, and Seth. That's what I was thinking too to be perfectly honest. If he burst into a giant dog next to Paul it better not freaking hurt him.

"Like I'd give you the chance," Tony muttered with a sadistic grin on his face. "You ever touch her again and I'll break every bone in your body you fucking douche!"

"Try and keep me away," Collin said with a smug expression. "You know that's not going to happen-it can't happen! You know it and it's not my fault!" Collin yelled at him.

"Oh yes it is," Tony said through clenched teeth. "You can't see her if you're _dead_!" Tony yelled, launching himself at Collin. The boys pulled him back, dragging him two feet back. Man, they all have better control than they give themselves credit for.

"_Stop_!" Vi yelled, jumping in between them before Leah or I could pull her back.

"Vi, move!" Collin yelled. "Please, it's not safe," he plead. He looked at her so intensely-he was so scared-that's how it looked to everyone else when Paul did the same for me. Wow.

I watched Vi close her eyes and look away from him, back at Tony. I had a sudden sense of déjà vu-I had to do the same thing. "Tony, stop. You need to sit down and tell me what the _fuck _is going on," she said sternly.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Sam said, looking intensely at Tony and Collin. Leah and I exchanged a look. Here goes nothing…

………………………………................................................................................................

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting down. Collin and Tony were on opposite sides and Vi was in the middle while I sat close to Paul. This was it. Sam sighed. "Okay, this is going to be really hard to explain to you Violet," Sam said. "We are werewolves," he said slowly.

She froze. "What?" I asked as if she thought he was crazy.

"The legends of the tribe are all true-every single one of them," he told her seriously. She looked around the fire, judging our faces.

"You mean…you all turn into giant dogs when vampires are around?" she asked, not buying it at all. Sam nodded solemnly and she let out a snort. Shit. "You seriously expect me to believe this?" she asked in disbelief.

She looked at both Tony and Collin. Tony didn't even look back up at her; just continued to stare at the ground. Collin met her eyes dead on, pleading for her to believe and understand.

"You're serious?" she barely whispered as we all watched her intensely.

Sam nodded. She shook her head in disbelief as she stood up. "No, that's not possible," she said, her voice shaking slightly. She stuttered for a second, looking around at all of us with a bewildered expression. Then she took one more look at Tony and Collin and ran.

The boys instantly shot up and we all called after her as she disappeared into the shadows. "Stop," Sam said as all of us stood up to go after her.

"What do you mean stop? I have to go get her!" Tony said, inching towards the trees-Collin was doing the same.

"Collin; go," Sam said. He didn't need to be told twice. He bolted into the forest in the blink of an eye, leaving the rest of us behind.

"Sam!" Tony yelled. "Come on, she's my _sister_!" he exclaimed, but didn't make a move to go-waiting for Sam's permission. Holy shit, he has changed. Wow. That was drastic.

"Tony, you have to let her go," Sam said. "You know this."

"Sam, she's all he's ever had," Leah defended, walking over to Sam and leaving Tony where he was, staring at the ground.

"But she's all Collin has too," Sam said.

"But you don't understand," Leah said tensely.

"How can we if no one tells us?" Old Quil said.

Leah sighed and looked back at Tony who met her eyes. "You have to tell them," she said. I looked up at Paul, confused. He looked back and shook his head, not knowing what was going on either. At least I'm not the only confused one here.

"I can't-not with Vi here," he said, his eyes wide and a little panicked.

"Yes with Vi here," Leah said. "She's going to have to tell Collin soon anyway and if you're here and tell with her it'll be a lot easier-trust me," she said.

"No. I can't. I'll do it myself. She can leave, I'll explain to Collin," he said. "I just…she doesn't need to relive that!"

"You said yourself that she's neutral with it-she let it go. It's in the past. She knows it's done and so do you and nothing like that is ever going to happen again," Leah said quickly, angrily. "You need to sit down and help her tell everyone or so help me I will do it myself the second she gets back in the clearing, got it?" she said, poking him in the chest and glaring up at him. Go Leah. I don't know what she just did but…Go Leah.

He rubbed a hand over his face. "Okay. I'll do it," he said.

"Now that we have that settled…what the hell are you talking about?" Quil asked.

"Quil," Claire muttered.

"No. I want to know what's going on and you're all speaking in code as if the end of the world is coming and you want to keep it a secret-well you know what? I want to know if the world is going to explode from the inside out," he said angrily. Wow. Quil's pissed. I don't even think _he _knows why he's pissed-but he is.

"Shut it Quil," Leah snapped. "You have no idea what you're talking about," she seethed.

"Well maybe I would if you told me," he challenged, stepping forward.

"They're back," Brady said suddenly. Everyone's heads all snapped over to the spot where Brady was looking. Two seconds later, Collin and Vi emerged from the shadows holding hands and smiling slightly. I sighed with relief and leaned against Paul. Thank God. He pulled me closer and rubbed my arms soothingly.

She let go of Collin's hand and ran towards Tony, jumping into a hug. "I-I'm sorry Vi. I just-"

"-It's okay Tony," she interrupted. "I know and it's okay," I repeated. I'm so far from confused now it's not even funny. "I just think it's about time we explain this…to everyone," she said carefully. Good. Now Tony has to explain…whatever it is that's making him freak out.

"I can do it Lettie, you don't have to-"

"-No. I'm just as involved with all of this as you are apparently," she said. "Give me a break Tone, you know I'm tougher than that," she said, punching him lightly on the arm so he would smile a bit.

"Okay," he nodded. "But Collin has to stay over there while we tell them," Tony added, pointing to a spot near Sam and Seth. Shit, is it that bad that he'd think Collin would explode?

"Why?" she asked, clearly not happy with the distance. I wouldn't be either.

"Oh, you'll see why," Tony said certainly. She looked over at Collin and he reluctantly moved to the other side of the fire.

"Okay, so obviously you two have something that needs to be said," Billy said. "You have our attention."

Tony looked down at Vi as we all sat around the fire. This was something big. I could tell. Paul could tell. Everyone could tell. Paul leaned against the rock and I scooted between his legs so he could hold me close. "You're okay with telling them?" he checked as Vi nodded. "Okay, I'm sure they would've found out anyway though…," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Oh, so she still didn't know everything? Huh.

"The pack can hear each other's thoughts when they're in wolf form-it's how we communicate," he told me. I blinked in surprise. She was shocked-so was I when I found out-but quickly shook it off.

"Just tell them," Leah said, nudging Tony. "Tell them what you told me," she encouraged as everyone stared, silent.

"So, you guys might have realized that Vi and I have different last names," Tony said. Nope. Didn't even realize that. "Well, our Mom's maiden name was Savage and my Dad's was Jones. They had me and then they separated, my Mom met another guy and had Vi. He left and my Dad came back and they got remarried and basically took Vi in with no problem-he was pretty much her Dad," he explained.

"And they started having problems when we moved away from here. My Dad's business went down the tubes and he started drinking," he said. Oh my God. "He would come home and beat our Mom senseless," he told them, his hands clenched tightly together-there were gasps all around the fire, including mine. Paul held me a little tighter. "If he was still conscious when he was done with her, he would move onto me…and then Vi," he said, a growl erupted from Collin and Paul shifted slightly so he was more between me and Collin. Over protective idiot.

I looked back at Tony and he was _tense_. "He did it for a while-a couple of years. He knew how to cover it up-and none of us wanted to split the family apart so we stayed quiet," Tony said slowly. "And then one day…one day he came home and I wasn't there…I_ wasn't _there," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "He almost killed her. He almost _fucking _killed her," he said, standing up quickly. He shook his head, closing his eyes. And then he ran, he ran into the woods; Leah bolting right after him.

I was shocked. My mouth popped open and my eyes grew wide. He didn't say what I just thought he said. Please tell me I heard wrong.

"He'll be okay, Leah's with him," Emily told Vi softly. Oh, she probably didn't realize he phased. "You don't have to finish if you want," she added gently.

"No, it's okay," she said quietly. "Tony was at soccer and my Dad came home. My Mom was absolutely terrified because she normally got most of it and she couldn't handle it anymore. So I told her to hide in the closet…," she said easily-as if it was nothing. "When he came in the room it was only me in there, just doing my homework or something. He asked where Mom was and I told him she went to the store. He told me he knew I was lying and then…nothing. It's blank. The next forty-eight hours are completely erased from my memory," she admitted.

I hadn't realized it but tears were slowly leaking from my eyes. How could someone do that? To Vi-to my _friend_. I might not have known her for that long but the dead tone she used when she talked about it…it's like it's not a big thing for her at all! I mean, I understand letting go of the past and moving on but…it's like she thinks it was okay that happened. Paul hugged me closer and I buried my face in his chest as he stroked my hair. How could that happen?

"I guess a couple hours later Tony came home and found me and Mom in her room. He called the hospital and the police but my Dad was gone. But the damage was already done. My Mom won't go within fifteen feet of anyone she doesn't know well and she can barely even talk to Tony because he reminds her of Dad. He looks almost exactly like him and she almost goes back in time when she sees him," she said thoughtfully, shaking her head.

"Later on, he came back and there was an investigation and they came up with nothing. But my parents got a divorce and my Dad took Tony with him. Mom changed her name back-and mine-and we moved away again. I still talked to Tony just about every day and I guess Dad got better and he wasn't doing anything to Tony but I think it's because he was finally starting to fight back and Dad couldn't handle him anymore."

"But, when he got better Mom got worse. She changed. She was just scared all the time and stuff. I mean, she's better now but it was pretty hard for a while. And when Tony finally moved out he came and visited me everyday at Mom's. He's really protective of me and if there's any chance that I'll get hurt…," she trailed off, shaking her head.

He thought Collin could hurt her. He knew that something like what happened to Emily could happen to her on accident. He knew that an insane vampire could hurt her-that's really unlikely because as far as I know she hasn't pissed off any current missing people-but he was probably thinking about what happened to me. And now I get that _he's _afraid of hurting her too.

There was suddenly a loud bang and little tatters of clothes exploded just barely on the edge of the forest, near the spot where Collin was previously sitting. I looked up at Paul nervously. "He'll be fine," he whispered to me. "He just needs a minute." I nodded as I watched Emily slowly stand up and go to hug Lettie. I stood up too, walking over and enveloping her in a hug. Everyone soon followed after and we had our own mini hug fest. I hope it made her feel better-that she has another family who cares.

Shortly after Tony and Leah came back and Vi dragged Tony off to the side to talk to him. I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about…and it had to do with a certain werewolf. "Alright, how about we all settle down now," Emily suggested, scooting closer to the fire with Sam.

"Guys? Can you all do me a favor and just…act like the usual retards I know you all are?" Leah said as she sat by the fire too.

"I'm insulted!" Embry gasped-clearly shocked with this unbelievable revelation.

"You're an idiot. Now sit down and shut up," she smirked.

"_Well_," Embry huffed. "You need to get off your high horse Miss-Imprint-O-Tony," he said.

"Just you wait until you imprint," she smirked. "You'll see."

He scoffed. "I'm not going to imprint-I'm bachelor for life," he said easily, leaning back against a log with his hands folded behind his head.

"You don't want to imprint?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm happy with what I have right now-how much better can it get?" he asked.

"A lot better-you wouldn't _believe _the difference it'll make," Jared told him.

"Doubt it," he said.

"Okay…look at Paul for example," Quil said.

"Hey! Why do you have to always use me when you discuss before and afters?" Paul asked as I tried not to laugh.

"Because I hate you," Quil said without missing a beat. "_Anyway_, he's ten million percent happier than he's ever been and everyone can see it. Don't you want to be happier?" he asked. Go Quil.

"Nah, I could do without the complete and utter dependency on another person," he said.

"The second you imprint I'm going to sing you that one Britney Spears for three hours straight," Claire said decidedly.

"Why?" I asked, completely confused.

"Duh, don't you know that Miss Independent song? That fits perfect for Embry-when he imprints anyway," she added.

I blinked. "Miss what now?" I asked.

"Oh come one Alex, you can't tell me you've never heard that song," Claire said doubtfully.

"If I did I would be dead," I told her with a completely straight face.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I would've immediately ran into the freeway and begged a truck driver to run me over…repeatedly," I told her with a smirk on my face as everyone laughed.

"Oh hey!" Kim said, suddenly excited. "The bet," she said.

I thought for a minute. "Hell yes!" I said, doing a little happy dance as I sat on the ground.

"What?" Seth asked, confused.

"Ugh, Alex totally won," Claire grumbled.

"Won what?" Jared asked.

I watched as Emily reached behind and pulled out the sealed coffee can. "Here you go," she said, tossing it to me.

I caught it lightly in my hand. "Mwahahaha," I chortled as I pealed open the lid and reached in the can, pulling out a hand full of bills.

"Holy shit, what is that?" Embry asked as he stared at my handful of money. Suck on that bitches!

"This is what happens when you're good at reading people," I said as I counted the bills. Twenty from me, fifteen from Claire, twenty from Kim, and fifteen from Emily. "Seventy bucks, hell yeah," I said as I high fived Paul and stuffed the money in my pocket.

"Why the fuck does she get all that?" Brady asked.

"She guessed how Vi would react to the whole wolf thing," Kim told him.

"You guys _bet _on that?" Sam asked incredulously. Wow. I guess it has been a secret until now.

"Heck yes," I said. "Easy money," I said, leaning against Paul smugly. Ha. Ha.

"Easy money for _you_. I swear you rig it or something," Claire muttered.

"That's totally impossible," Brady scoffed.

"That's the only explanation," Kim said.

"No. That's just my Alex," Paul said smugly, pulling me closer as I grinned.

"Yeah, well if I ever go to Vegas with all my freedom I'm stealing her away for a week," Embry said. "I'm gonna make me some monies," he said happily.

"You mean _Alex _would make you some money," Sam corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. She can have ten percent," he said, waving it off.

"Sixty," I said.

"No way," he scoffed.

"I'd be the one making the bets," I reminded him.

"Forty."

"Fifty."

"Deal," he said.

"You both are idiots," Seth said with a laugh.

"Hungry idiots," Embry corrected. "Do we have smore stuff?" he asked Emily.

"Yeah, right behind you," she said.

"Yessss," Embry said, reaching behind him and grabbing the stuff.

"But you have to wait for Collin and Vi," she said as Tony came back and sat next to Leah.

Embry sighed dramatically. "We're making smores! Come on kiddies! Let's go, Emily said we can't start without you two losers!" he yelled at them. We all snickered as they walked over, smiling and holding hands. Looks like this turned out well after all-even with all the dramatics. And I made seventy bucks. Ha. _Ha. _

_**Whoa!!! **_**Look at that! If you guys want to find out some more of COLLIN AND VI'S story go read WHAT THE HELL on my profile. Good story. Don't you want to know what happens?**

**AND I started an EMBRY IMPRINT STORY!!! Go read that too-it's a spin off too and it'll be coming in a bit later and I don't think there will be any spoilers for this story or any other of them yet if I do it I'll let you know. It's called NO SHOES, NO SHIRT, NO SERVICE. It's really good.:D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**Favorite lines, favorite parts????**


	19. Imprint Tutorial

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while-well, it's been a while for me. Here's a new chapter thought-hope you like it! -insert mischievous smirk here-**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Public Warning--Lady Sovereign**

**When I'm Gone-Simple Plan**

**Commitment--Lucky Boys Confusion**

Chapter 19--Imprint Tutorial

"Hey Alex, your phone is ringing," Embry said from where he lay sprawled across my couch.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically as I stood up and Kim laughed from where she was sitting beside Jared. I got up and walked quickly in the kitchen, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Guess what?" Les said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going back to work today!" she said excitedly.

I raised my eyebrows. "You are?" I asked, a little bit surprised.

"Yeah. I just found a great babysitter and he's showing up here any minute," she said happily.

"Really? When did that happen?" I asked. She called me last night complaining that she couldn't find anyone good.

"This morning. His name's Kevin and he is so nice-and gorgeous. Oh my God, a practically fainted when I saw him," she told me as I heard Dane's snort in the background. I rolled my eyes. She can't even censor herself when her husband's standing right behind her.

"And he's qualified, right?" I asked. I mean, this guy's going to spending hours with Cassie a day.

"Of course-you think let me be in charge of hiring people?" she said sarcastically as I smirked to myself. "But anyway, I was wondering if you or Paul could pick Cassie up around two today-because I have to work late and that's as long as we hired the guy to stay for," she said.

"Yeah sure, I'll call Paul and he'll pick her up on his way home from work," I said easily. He'll be so excited-Cassie hasn't been over in a while.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye," she said.

"Bye." I hung up and walked back into the living room where Embry, Kim, Jared, and Seth were all hanging out. Why were they here? No reason. We were all bored and just decided to be bored together. Stupid Saturdays.

"So what's going on with Les?" Embry asked. Of course he heard.

"She's going back to work and Cassie's coming over later," I told them.

"What does Les do for a living anyway?" Kim asked curiously.

"She works at the vet's office in Forks-she's the secretary," I told them. Wow. I guess she's been on maternity leave for so long they never really knew.

"I want to get a dog," Embry said randomly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Jared asked.

"I don't know. I like dogs," he said with a shrug.

"And what would you name this dog?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know-something cool," he said easily.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for elaborating on that," I said.

"Anytime," he said easily.

………………………………................................................................................................

PPOV PICK'N UP CASSIE

When I pulled up to the drive way I froze. No way am I really smelling what I'm smelling. I was out of the truck and burst through the door within seconds. "Uncle Paul!" Cassie exclaimed, jumping off the couch and running towards me. I instantly picked her up and positioned myself between her and the form standing in the kitchen doorway.

He smirked at me as my jaw tightened and I suppressed a growl. "Cassie can you go wait in the truck for a second? I have to grab something for Aunt Alex," I told her quietly.

She smiled brightly at me as I set her down before trotting away, towards my car. I could see her perfectly from where I was…and I could also see the vampire in front of me.

"Wolf," he stated calmly, leaning casually against the doorway.

My eyes hazed over red and my fists clenched. Not here. Not with Cassie here. Not with Alex alone. Not. Here. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth. Not here, not here, not here.

"I'm babysitting," he answered easily. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked.

"You may be a 'vegetarian' but you're still not welcome on these lands," I said, noticing his golden eyes and trying to stay calm.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," he said innocently-but there was still that smug look on his face as he appraised me.

"You're not a Cullen. Get off our land and don't come back here again," I said tensely.

"But I work here," he said with a slight grin, taunting me.

"You quit," I stated plainly.

His face morphed into a glare. "It was nice to see you again…mutt," he hissed before disappearing out the back door.

I bolted out there after him, a growl ripping through my throat. My whole body shook and a shiver of heat slithered down my spine before I burst.

"_Paul, what's going on?" Sam asked instantly._

"_Bloodsucker's heading east," I told him quickly. I need to phase back._

"_Where are you going?" Tony asked, sensing my thoughts. _

"_Cassie," I said simply-I knew if he didn't get it, Sam would. "Girls will be at my house," I said, semi reluctantly taking on the roll of 'guard of the imprints.' We were all paranoid. I let out a long howl-indicating that everyone needs to phase _now_. I ran back towards the front door and phased back._

I hope Dane won't mind if I borrow some sweatpants-not that I care right now.

………………………………_....................................................................................................._

APOV

"I just think if you're going to give a dog a stupid name it should-"

Seth was interrupted by a long, way too familiar, howl. We all jumped up at the same time. "I'll be back," Jared promised Kim, giving her a quick kiss before dashing out the door behind Embry and Seth.

I looked at Kim. "I'll call the newbie-you call everyone else," I said, knowing it might take a minute to explain things to Lettie.

"Wait, what about Andrea?" she asked, her eyes a little wide.

"_Shit_," I muttered. Andrea still doesn't know what's going on and neither of us have her number. "Brady knows to bring her here if he has to-he'll take care of her," I said. He's not stupid.

I pulled out my phone and quickly called Lettie. "Hello?" she answered after a couple rings.

"Do you have a car?" I asked instantly-no time for formalities. I have no clue what's going on.

"Alex?" she asked, confused. "Wait, why would I need a car?" she asked.

"Just answer me," I said impatiently.

"No, I don't," she said.

"I'll be in there in two minutes-be ready," I said before hanging up. Paul is _so _going to kill me…

………………………………................................................................................................

PPOV

After I phased I quickly scooped Cassie up in my arms and buckled her in the truck before driving-a little too quickly-to my house. She paid no attention to how tense how I was as she prattled about her day and told me every single detail of her new babysitter. I wasn't really listening to be honest-not that she noticed-I was too busy scanning the trees that flew passed for my brothers.

When I caught a glimpse of Embry, Seth, and Jared in the trees they all yipped as I passed them-acknowledging that they noticed me and are on there way to solve the problem. Better be.

I roared into the driveway and picked up Cassie, jogging into the house as I counted the cars that were lined up outside the house. Emily, Kim and Claire. Good, they're all here.

I swiftly opened the door, my eyes searching the living room for the one face that my eyes should've landed on first. "She's getting Lettie," Kim said quietly from where she sat on the couch. I tensed instantly.

"Hi Cassie," Claire said, trying to distract me. She walked over quickly and took an excited Cassie out of my arms. "Go," Claire whispered to me.

I didn't need to be told twice. I practically ran outside and phased.

"_Collin!" I yelled in my head._

"_What?!" he asked, just as loudly-his annoyance at my volume ringing in his head. _

"_Go to Vi's house," I commanded._

_His thoughts instantly turned panicked as he realized that Lettie had no idea what to do in this kind of situation-Tony's thoughts mirrored his. "I'll go get her," he said._

"_No, Alex is on her way. Catch up to her car and follow them. You'll watch the girls," I told him. That's what he gets for being so stupid._

"_Shut up," Collin grumbled as he bolted through the forest, changing direction._

_I ignored him and ran as fast as I could to catch up to the pack-cursing myself for not being able to follow the stupid leach right away._

"_You knew you couldn't leave Cassie, it's fine," Sam said as he ran, following the scent._

_I breathed a mental sigh of relief when I saw Alex in Herb driving down the road towards Vi's house through Collin's mind. _

_I caught up to the guys and immediately fell in line on the right of Paul while Jared was flanking his left. "Fuck'n A!" Sam shouted in his head as we reached the border to the Makah Rez._

"_Damn it! I bet it was the same mother fucker at the school!" Embry cursed._

_I didn't comment, I just kept a constant stream of growls erupting from my chest. First the school and now Dane, Les, and Cassie. I am not happy._

………………………………_....................................................................................................._

APOV

When I pulled into Lettie's house I breathed a sigh of relief as I herd a little yelp coming from the forest surrounding her house. I looked over to find Collin just disappearing out of sight into the trees again. Thank God. Vi ran out of the house a second later, jumping in the car after I gestured for her to get in. "What's going on?" she asked as I backed out.

"Did you hear that howl ten minutes ago?" I asked her.

Her jaw dropped open. "That was…why?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't know yet but it's not good," I said certainly. She opened her mouth but I cut her off. "Collin's fine, he's following us now," I told her. She automatically glanced out the window. "Whenever you hear a howl like that, come to my house-okay?" I said.

"Sure but…why?" she asked, completely confused.

"All the imprints go there when the boys are out. The moral support helps and when they're all done with whatever they're doing we all demand details anyway-it's easier just to make a dinner out of it," I told her. She nodded, trying to take it all in. "So, if you want, call someone right when you hear it and they'll pick you up on their way," I told her.

"Okay, thanks Alex," she said, giving me wary smile.

I grinned back, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "It was hard my first time too," I told her. "It gets easier," I promised her. It was kind of weird being on the other end of this speech-I've received it so many times…

"Does the worry ever go away because I can tell this is all going to get old fast," she said with a slight laugh.

I grinned. "Nope. You will forever be the biggest worrier you know," I told her. Totally true.

"Awesome," she said sarcastically. "So what do you guys do while you wait?" she asked.

"Try and distract ourselves by talking about stupid they all are," I told her with a smirk-hey, might as well let her in on it early.

"Seriously?" she laughed.

"Oh yeah. But this time might be a little different because you're here-it'll be tip day for you," I told her.

"Tip day?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car and looked at her. "You will learn quickly that, by doing the right things, you can whatever you want from Collin at the snap of your fingers," I told her with a grin before hopping out of the car.

She quickly followed after me. "You're kidding," she said as I opened the front door.

"Not at all," I said as we walked in.

"Aunt Alex!" Cassie squealed when she saw me. She bound out of Claire's arms and ran up to me, launching herself into a hug.

"He Cassie. This is Lettie," I introduced. Cassie waved shyly and Vi waved back with a small smile. She jumped down from my arms and went to go color with Carter who is paying absolutely no attention to us. "Okay guys, time to dish to the newbie," I said as I plopped down on the couch. I remember when they gave me this speech. Good times, good times.

"The pout," Kim said automatically.

"Now this can be used several ways," Claire said. "And it'll be your key tool and I swear you'll master this by the second time you try it," she said.

"But," I intervened. "This can also be used against you-so beware of that," I warned.

"It helps to avoid eye contact," Emily advised as Vi nodded her head with an amused grin.

"The next best thing is threatening," Kim told her.

"And she doesn't mean threatening his life-she means threatening yourself," I told her with a smirk as she gave me a confused look. "If you tell him you won't touch him he'll instantly freak out," I told her.

"Or say you'll hurt yourself," Claire added.

"Hurt myself how?" she asked curiously.

"A paper cut," Kim said.

"A sliver," Emily added.

"Open a scab-it really doesn't matter. Anything that can remotely cause you any sort of pain will instantly have him cater to your every need," I told her.

She smirked. "Sweet," she said.

"Oh, we're not done yet," Emily said grinning.

"Beg," Kim told her.

"Beg?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Say please over and over again, stick out your bottom lip, bat your eye lashes-just be creative," Claire said easily.

"And there are so many other things you can do too-but before we begin with those we have to give you the warnings," Emily said.

"The will, pout and they will beg too-but they'll never threaten distance between you so you'll always have that as a last resort unless you already give in," I reminded her. "A big problem too, when you're trying to do all that, is distractions," I said.

"Distractions _how_?" she asked curiously.

"You notice how super cute Collin is, right?" Claire asked, Vi nodded automatically. "Well, he'll use that to his advantage. He'll kiss you, he'll play with your hair, he'll tickle you-whatever it takes to side track you."

"Just remember that they're all like giant puppies," Emily added.

"Giant, _hungry _puppies," Kim corrected.

"Food is a good bribe too," I elaborated. "You know, all you really have to remember is, as long as you don't cave first, imprints always win," I told her.

"Yep," Kim said.

"True," Emily nodded.

"Can't deny that," Claire added.

The sound of muffled voices in the backyard made all of our heads snap up. The boys all filed in and we all stood up. "What happened?" Emily asked.

"Bloodsucker-the same one-crossed the border again," Sam said angrily.

"Where was it this time?" I asked, warily looking Paul's still tense expression as I walked over and placed a hand on his arm, trying to get him to calm down.

"Babysitting Cassie," he told me. And so ended our imprint tutorial.

**BAM! What'd ya think??? Huh? Huh? Tell me people! REVIEW! **

**And, sadly, I won't be able to update until next week-I may get in another chapter tomorrow before I go to my Dad's but no guarantees. If you get bored of the wait READ MY OTHER IMPRINT STORIES!! They rock-I think. :D **


	20. Couch Cuddler

Whoa! Sorry for the wait but here's a new chapter my awesome readers!!

I don't own anything.

Playlist For Chapter:

Miss Independent-Britney Spears

**Chapter 20--Couch Cuddler**

"**What?" I deadpanned, my heart sinking into my stomach. **

**Paul just looked at me with a completely tortured expression that I'm sure mirrored my own. "Alex, I'm sorry we let that leach get in again-we had now idea-"**

"**-No, it's not your fault Sam," I interrupted. "It's none of yours," I said quietly. "Dane and Les didn't know," I said.**

"**But if he hadn't gotten in in the first place-" Embry stopped mid sentence as I held up my hand. **

**I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath, trying to calm myself enough so my voice wouldn't shake. "It's okay," I choked out. **

"**Hey," Sam said, suddenly in front of me and grabbing my shoulders gently so I would look at him. "I'm going to figure this out," he promised me, looking back at Paul too. "I'm promise," he told us determinedly.**

**I just nodded mutely before he turned to the rest of the pack and told them to get going. "Alex," Emily said, walking over to me. "Do you want me to watch Cassie? I know this really scared you and I just want to-"**

"**-Thank you Emily," I said, giving her a hug. I turned down and picked up Cassie and gave her a hug, Paul coming over and kissing her cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?" I said to her.**

**She nodded, but looked a little confused as her eyes went from me to Paul. "I'll give Les a call too-don't worry," Emily said as I handed her Cassie and she held Carter's hand. I gave her a small smile and she followed Sam out the door, behind the rest of the pack.**

**I turned to Paul and let a tear slide down my cheek before he pulled me into a hug. "That could've been so close," I whispered as I cried. "What if she cut herself while he was there? What if he hurt her? What if-"**

"**-Shh, shh Alex. It's alright," Paul said as he rubbed my back. "She's fine. She's perfectly fine," he promised me. Paul just held me there while I cried, rocking me steadily back and forth. But I could tell he was scared too; his hands were shaking slightly and it wasn't because he was angry. Cassie was at our house all of the time-we were her Godparents. She meant so much to both of us…we couldn't lose her. Losing her would be like losing our own child-and neither of us could let anything like that happen. Ever.**

"**What are we going to do?" I asked Paul. We had to tell Les and Dane **_**something.**_

**He thought for a second, biting the inside of his cheek. "I think we need to tell them," he told me.**

**My eyes widened. "Can we do that?" I asked doubtfully. **

"**I don't know but we can definitely try. They're just as involved as anyone else now," he said. "I'll call Sam," he told me. This is definitely going to be something…**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

**I have definitely calmed down a lot since that little episode-especially since the phone call I received minutes ago. We can tell them. And we're going to…tonight.**

"**I still can't believe they're going to find out the secret," Kim said as we bustled around the kitchen at Emily's, making all the food for tonight. **

"**I know, it'll definitely be interesting," I told her with a little laugh. **

"**Are you nervous?" Claire asked me.**

"**Kind of-but I'm pretty sure I know how they'll react," I admitted.**

**Claire gasped. "We should totally bet on them too!" she said excitedly.**

**Emily raised an eyebrow at her. "Alex is just going to win," she said.**

"**You don't know that-she could be completely wrong," Claire said.**

"**She grew up with them-I'm pretty sure she could guess their reactions," Kim said as I let myself smirk. I could guess their reactions right down to their wording-but if they want to blow some money it's fine with me…**

"**Maybe, maybe not," Claire said, looking at me skeptically. **

"**I'm good with betting," I shrugged, trying to make it sound nonchalant. Suckers.**

"**Alright, bets are on," Kim shrugged. **

"**Hey, have any of you guys seen Embry lately?" Emily asked suddenly.**

**I thought for a second. "No, I haven't," I admitted, confused.**

"**Yeah, where has that boy been?" Claire asked.**

"**I was hoping you guys could tell me," Emily shrugged.**

**I crossed my arms and tapped my foot thoughtfully. "Why is he avoiding everyone?" I asked.**

"**He might not be **_**avoiding **_**us," Kim tried to reason.**

"**Yeah but it's Embry, he **_**randomly **_**comes by the house all the time-and I know he does the same with you guys," I said. **

**Emily snapped her fingers. "His Mom wasn't feeling well a couple of days ago and I know he spent the day with her…maybe she's still feeling bad," she said.**

"**What's wrong with her?" I asked. I really like Sophie-she seemed so nice. I've only talked to her a couple times but Embry absolutely loves his Mom-it's adorable really.**

"**I have no idea," she said, shaking her head. "Maybe I could bring over some soup…ugh. But I don't have **_**time," **_**she muttered. "Would you bring her some?" she asked, knowing Paul was coming by in two seconds so we could go home before the bonfire and 'prepare ourselves for imminent death.' We're not really looking forward to tonight that much. Surprise, surprise. **

"**Sure, we could do that," I said easily.**

"**We could do what?" Paul asked, coming into the kitchen and throwing an arm over my shoulder..**

"**Drop off some soup at Sophie's house for Emily," I told him as she handed me the container. **

"**Sure," he shrugged easily. "Let's go."**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**COUPLE MINUTES LATER**

**Paul knocked on the door as we waited in the light rain. "Psh, that's the first time I've knocked on a door in…**_**years**_**," he muttered as I rolled my eyes. **

**The door opened and Sophie grinned at us. "Hey Paul, Alex," she said, giving us both hugs. Aw, I love her. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.**

"**Emily asked us to drop this off for her," I said, handing her the container. **

"**Oh, how sweet. Come on in you two," she said, backing away and ushering us inside. "I'll go put this in the freezer so it'll stay good, I'll meet you two in the kitchen," she said before heading towards her garage door, leaving Paul and I just inside the living room. This is probably the third time I've ever been here... **

**I looked up at Paul to see him staring in front of him with his mouth hanging open. "What're you-" I cut myself off as I followed his gaze to the couch. I cleared my throat loudly, hoping to get Embry's attention. Nothing. He didn't even twitch. I let out a dry cough. Nope. Still nothing.**

"**Here, let me do it," Paul said. "Hey, look at that flaming taco," Paul said casually while I looked at him like he was crazy.**

**Embry's eyes slowly opened. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he mumbled, looking up at Paul and I out of the corner of his eye.**

"**No idea," I admitted slowly. "But uh…who is…," I started, looking pointed at the blonde girl who was currently laying on top of Embry and snuggled beneath blankets, her face buried in his chest. Don't get me wrong-they looked cute and all but **_**Embry…**_

"**My future wife-I'll be sure to invite you to the wedding," he answered, not looking at us.**

**I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "Embry, you know you shouldn't joke about that. Especially because-"**

"**-I'm not kidding," he said, dead serious, as he looked up at us. **

**My eyes widened and my mouth popped open. "You…," I stuttered. "And she…," I trialed off, pointing to them. He nodded. I slapped my hands over my mouth to keep from squealing-which I almost never to. I just decided to hop around a little bit before I pretended to applaud him and smiled hugely. Embry imprinted! Oh my God this is amazing! "**_**Embry**_**, when did this happen?" I whispered furiously at him. I mean, obviously it wasn't five minutes ago. Or **_**was **_**it…? Hm.**

"**A couple days ago," he said quietly, looking down at the girl with a smile on his face. **

**I smiled at him. "I'll let you sleep now but you have to promise to tell me everything at the bonfire," I said sternly.**

**He grinned and nodded.**

"**Good. I'm so happy for you Embry," I said, leaning down and kissing his cheek. Ah! They're just so cute!**

"**What? No kiss from **_**you **_**Paul?" Embry mocked.**

"**I'll leave that to her," Paul said, gesturing to the girl whose name I still didn't know.**

"**Just keep walking, **_**just **_**keep walking," Embry muttered jokingly as we headed to the kitchen and I rolled my eyes. Same old Embry-tormenting everyone with clever word play. **

"**Oh my God!" I whisper yelled to Paul excitedly. That's like three imprints in a month and a half! How the hell did **_**that **_**happen? We tell one the secret and then a new one pops up out of no where? I swear, we're never going to catch up! **

**Paul still looked shocked. "I just…holy shit," he muttered to himself.**

"**I can still hear you," Embry whisper yelled from the couch. I looked out of the wide kitchen door way to see Embry's head lolling over the arm of the couch so he could look at us with a mock scowl on his face. "Shut **_**up**_**," he whispered as I stuck my tongue out at him. **

"**I'm guessing you two met Kendra," Sophie said quietly as she walked back in.**

"**Well not exactly," Paul said.**

"**She's really nice-she's renting Embry's old room actually," she told us. "Kendra Madison is her name-she's from Alabama."**

**My eyes widened. "**_**Alabama**_**?" I asked in disbelief. Oh shit, she's not going back there is she?**

"**She just got a nursing job in Forks," Sophie added, answering my unspoken question. I sighed in relief. I don't know if the pack could handle a depressed Embry or no Embry at all if he moved with her. That would just suck. I heard it was bad enough when Jake left.**

"**When did it happen?" I asked curiously.**

"**About three days ago-he met her at a gas station," she told us.**

**Paul snorted and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Two percent," I reminded him, making him grin cheekily at me. "What's she like?" I asked curiously, hoping that I'd be as close to her as I am with all the other girls.**

"**She's really sweet-but she's sure giving Embry a run for his money," she chuckled. **

**I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Paul asked.**

**Sophie smiled widely. "She's got a tongue like a whip," she chuckled.**

**I grinned. "She can out dork **_**Embry**_**?" I asked in an incredulous tone, a little loud so I knew he would hear me.**

"**Zip it B.H. of Paul," Embry hissed from the living room.**

"**What does that even mean?" Paul asked him quietly.**

"**Better half," Embry answered easily, making Paul narrow his eyes at the couch as Sophie and I chuckled. **

"**Can it Couch Cuddler."**

"**Stuff it Milk Starer."**

"**Shut it Country Fried," Paul said, referring to Embry's like of country music.**

"**Meat Head."**

"**Fruit Cake."**

"**Bull Shitter."**

"**Crap Sniffer."**

"**Flaming Taco!" Paul whisper yelled. Embry made a face at him and Paul made one back. **

"**Oh my God," I muttered slowly. "Paul, stop it," I hissed as he continued to make faces at Embry.**

"**He started it," Paul defended.**

"**Well I'm ending it," I snapped, rolling my eyes. Jeez, how old is he? Five?**

"**So I heard there's a big bonfire tonight?" Sophie asked.**

"**Yeah, we're telling my brother and sister in law the big secret," I said.**

"**You nervous?" she asked.**

"**A little, but I think I know what I'm doing," I told her. After all, **_**I'm **_**the one that's going to tell them. Not Sam, not Paul, not they Elders-**_**me. **_**It'll be intense. **

"**I'm sure it'll work out-it's safer this way," she whispered, giving my shoulder a squeeze.**

"**Don't I know it," I muttered. I won't have to worry about them hiring another homicidal babysitter-not that I'm going to yell at them for doing it. They'll be panicked enough when they find out I'm sure. Hopefully I'll be able to tell in the best way possible…if there is a way to do that. Which I doubt. I sighed and stood up. "We better get going," I said quietly. "I'll talk to you later Sophie," I said, giving her a hug. **

"**Stop by anytime," she said. "And thanks for showing up just now-I wasn't sure how long Embry was going to hold out on you guys with **_**his **_**little secret," she said with a wink. **

**I smiled at her as Paul grabbed my hand and lead me towards the door. We both looked at Embry and Kendra as we passed. Embry was completely out now, his face was pressed into her hair and he was breathing heavily as he held her tight, keeping her wrapped up in the blankets. I smiled. Claire better warm up her singing voice-looks like Miss Independent fell in love.**

**Ahahaha, had to use that as my last line in the chapter. It was too funny:D So! Les and Dane are going to be let in on the secret!!! Holy crap! That's pretty big, yeah? How do you think they'll react? **

**And Embry imprinted and kept it a secret until Paul and Alex found him all snuggly with her at his Mom's house….aw. If you want to know more about Embry and Kendra-and how exactly they got like that on the couch-check out NO SHOES, NO SHIRT, NO SERVICE. It's on my profile, just waiting for you to read it:D**

**Favorite lines from the chapter??? Come on, I know you all loved Paul and Embry's little verbal joust :DDD REVIEW FOOLS!**

**I'm just kidding, my readers aren't fools…don't hurt me! -hides behind an inconveniently tiny rock-**


	21. Tainted Blondes

**Alright, thanks for all the reviews for last chapter!! Hope you enjoy the update!**

**I don't own anything that came from the Twilight series but I DO own the rest of it so it's MINE! Bahahaha!!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Tubthumping-Chumbawamba**

**Hungry Like The Wolf-Duran Duran**

**Broken--Lucky Boys Confusion**

Chapter 21--Tainted Blondes

I squeezed Paul's hand tighter as he drove down the winding roads towards the cliffs, Les and Dane chatting happily in the back seat while Sue babysat Cassie and Carter. Safe. It's getting closer and closer to the 'moment of truth' and I am getting extremely on edge. This is not good. Paul, sensing my discomfort, looked over and gave me a reassuring smile.

I let out a breath as he pulled into the little parking lot type thing on the edge of the woods. "It's about a ten minute hike from here," I said easily, getting out of the car.

"Wow, I feel like I'm entering some kind of secret club's hide out or something," Les said with a laugh, but Paul and I just looked at each other.

"Close enough," I said with a semi-nervous laugh. Oh please someone shoot me now. "Hey guys," I said when we entered the clearing. We were about a half hour late-thanks to Les. She gave Paul and I this whole speech about how we can't just scare away her babysitters with our intimidating ways. Again. If only she knew what we about to get ourselves into…

"Hey," everyone chorused back, looking up for a second. Les and Dane immediately went over to Sam and Emily while we sat by Kim and Jared.

"What took you guys so long?" Kim asked curiously.

"You don't even want to know," Paul said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, where's Embry?" I whispered to him, my eyes scanning around the fire. Everyone would seem a lot more excited around here if he actually told them his secret.

"No idea," he whispered back. "Anyone know where Embry is?" he asked, louder this time so he was addressing our entire group. They all looked around confused and shook their heads.

I sighed dramatically and took pulled out phone, shaking my head. "Embry, Embry, Embry. We made a deal and if he backs out I'm castrating him," I said nonchalantly with a dramatic sigh as everyone laughed. Well, I hope Embry heeds the threat because that's exactly what I texted him.

"What deal?" Jared asked curiously as everyone turned back to their own conversations.

"Let's just say…I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I told him and Kim quietly as Paul shook with silent laughter. Both their eyes widened and their mouths popped open. I gave them the 'shh' sign and they nodded, still looking stunned. I had to tell _someone_.

"Do you know who she is?" Kim asked quietly.

I shook my head, thankful Kim was talking in a way that no one would know what we were talking about. I may have told my best friend but I'm not going to get Embry out of it by announcing it myself. "She's not from around here," I told them.

"Where does she live though?" Jared asked, knowing that could be a major issue. So far, the entire pack lucked out by imprinting on girls who live in La Push or really close.

"She actually just moved in with Sophie," I told them. I still found that oddly hilarious.

"Seriously? She's renting his old room?" Jared laughed. At least I'm not the only one.

"Uh-huh," Paul confirmed. Then he snorted-loudly. "And she's blonde," he told him excitedly. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. And what's _that _supposed to mean?

"Really?" Jared asked excitedly and Paul nodded. "Yes!" he said, reaching over and high fiving Paul. Now Kim was giving Jared a similar look to my previous one.

"Is there a reason this is so wonderful?" Kim asked in a warning tone, I looked at Paul as she said this so he would know I want an answer too.

Both their eyes widened and they immediately started back tracking. "We didn't mean it like _that. _I love your hair and-"

"-It's just an inside joke," Jared added on as he cut off Paul for his own benefit. "We don't mean we like blondes better, we don't. We were just-"

"-Okay, we get it," Kim interrupted so they would stop rambling. It was amusing but we were mostly just messing with them. "But why does it matter that she's blonde?" she asked curiously.

"Well you see; Embry's always had this thing," Paul began.

"With blondes," Jared cut in significantly.

"Right. And that there weren't any in La Push and the ones in Forks were all tainted. So we always knew that-"

"-Tainted?" I interrupted Jared questioningly.

"Yeah. By the rain," he said easily. "And that's why we always knew that-"

"-What do you mean 'by the rain?'" Kim asked, just as confused as I was by that statement.

"He always said that the blondes from Forks had a green tint to their hair from all the rain-I think he's deluded but he seriously believes that," Jared said. I shook my head. That is _so _an Embry thing. "But anyway, we always knew that would end up im-_with_," he corrected, before he could say the word that would instantly catch everyone's attention, "a blonde girl."

"Uh-_huh_," Kim said slowly. "And this is high five worthy _because_…?"

"Because-well for one he never believed that 'it' could happen-and two because we planned to always mess with him and tell him that her hair is going to end up turning green on him," Paul said with a smirk.

"You're both idiots," I said decidedly.

"And he'd probably end up loving her hair if it turned green anyway, so does it really matter?" Kim asked. Good point. The boys are all too whipped to not like every single thing positively related to us.

"Who's hair is green?" Leah asked in confusion as she and Tony walked over. They are absolutely inseparable now. It's adorable in a sickening way.

"Half of the elementary school's teachers if they keep discussing how hot Paul is," I said easily. And that is something I could easily talk myself into. Really.

Everyone burst out laughing and Paul hugged me to him, nuzzling his face into my neck as I smiled and ran my hand in his hair. "Love you," Paul murmured to me, breathing against my neck.

"You think that was a cover up? I wasn't joking," I muttered back as he chuckled.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Embry asked brightly as he walked into the clearing. Honestly, I've never seen him look so happy in my entire life.

"What's up with you, little miss sunshine?" Quil asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat on a log. Of course Quil could tell there was something different instantly-they've been best friends for longer than I ever know.

"I'll tell you guys later," he said easily, folding his arms behind his head. I rolled my eyes and snorted. Of course Embry would wait until the last second so he could make a quick escape. Of course.

A while later Billy cleared his throat as he rolled closer to the fire and I tensed instantly, looking at Paul nervously. He just gave me a reassuring smile and pulled me over so we sit beside Dane and Les as we listened-so I could watch them and evaluate their every reaction to the stories being told.

I was more worried about Les with the stories though. Dane had already heard them multiple times and his opinion of them has changed over the years. When he was little he thought they were the coolest things ever-that the wolves were really the heroes that they are and how much he wanted to meet one. As he started getting older though he started to think about them as just stories-basically how I did-and he started hearing about them less and less.

Dane had a small smile on his face the entire time Billy was talking-probably remembering all those times he and I had listened to the stories with Mom. Les was completely wrapped up in the stories-it being her first time hearing them in full detail. She was intrigued, I could tell, but then again to her these were just stories.

When Billy finished the last story everyone looked at them. "Why are you looking at us like that?" Les asked in confusion as she looked around the fire.

I looked at Paul and he nodded to me, letting go of my hand as I stood up and sat on a log in front of them. "We have something we need to tell you," I told them nervously. I glanced at Sam, wondering exactly if this is how he felt when he was telling me and all the other girls about werewolves. He just gave me an encouraging nod and I looked back at Dane and Les.

"Well, what is it?" Dane asked, confused.

"You know how you always wished that those stories were true and how much you wanted to meet a wolf when you were little?" I asked him, he nodded. "Well…wish granted," I said. I cringed, why do I always have to use humor as my shock absorber? Why, oh, why?

"What?" Dane deadpanned.

"You guys have to hear me out, okay?" I asked desperately, knowing they both were planning trips to the mental hospital with me. "The stories are true; every single one of them. The tribe, the wolves, the Cold Ones-all of them are real," I told them.

"Alex, are you feeling alright?" Les asked, seriously concerned about me now.

"I'm perfectly fine," I told them. "I'm not kidding you guys, you need to believe me," I said seriously.

"Alex, this isn't some funny practical joke. You can't really believe this," Dane said with a hard expression on his face.

"I'm not trying to be funny, Dane. Look around the fire. Do any of them look like they're joking to you?" I asked, gesturing to all of our silent spectators. They did as I told them to and their eyes scanned around, meeting eyes with everyone. They both started to look more and more confused-but they still didn't really believe me. I closed my eyes and sighed. I really just wanted them to except it before I had to resort to this. "We can prove it to you," I told them quietly.

Dane raised his eyebrows and an indignant look found it's way onto his face. "Alex," he started warningly.

"Dane," I shot back, using the same tone. I met eyes with Paul and he nodded before standing up, walking towards the forest's edge with Sam. We all waited silently until I heard the light padding of feet slowly heading closer to the fire. I stood up and walked over to the spot where I first saw Paul change into a wolf and met him there. Seeing him phased is probably one of my favorite things in the entire world.

I gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek before leading him into the fire light. Dane and Les practically had a heart attack. "Alex! Get away from that!" Dane said, shooting up and standing in front of Les.

I shook my head. "I'm fine Dane, Paul's not going to hurt me," I said confidently.

Both of their mouths popped open. "What did you just say?" Les asked.

I turned to Paul ran my fingers through the hair on his head, just barely being able to reach as he hummed contently and leaned into my hand. "It's Paul," I repeated simply.

Les' eyes widened and she staggered back a couple steps, bracing herself against the rock. Dane's eyes grew wide as saucers and he just stared open mouthed at the giant wolf in front of him, completely silent.

"They really do fight the Cold Ones, they are faster and stronger than we are and can morph into wolves on the drop of a dime if needed," I told them. "I'm not making this up," I said sternly, folding my arms.

"How is this possible?" Dane breathed.

"We honestly don't know. It's passed down generation to generation just like the stories. The boys and Leah are all part of it," I told him.

He leaned against the rock and slid down to the ground, his face still mirrored his shock. "You're not joking," he stated, mostly to himself.

"Feel free to ask questions," I said with a small, slightly forced, smile. I turned back to Paul and kissed his cheek, aware that Dane and Les were watching my every move. "You can go phase now," I whispered to him.

He rubbed his muzzle against me and then trotted off, back towards the forest to change back and put his pants back on. He and Sam both came back half a minute later, Sam giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he walked passed and Paul grabbing my hand. "You're a wolf," Dane stated, staring at Paul.

He nodded slowly.

"My baby sister married a wolf," he stated, staring blankly towards Paul and I.

"Yes," I said. And here comes the part that makes me more nervous than the initial revelation.

"How long have you known?" Les asked carefully, her voice shaking slightly.

"Since I came back from Alaska," I told them.

"You've known for over a year and hadn't told us?" Les asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I wasn't allowed to tell you. No one is allowed to know," I said sternly, knowing that this point definitely had to be made.

"Then why did you get to know so long ago?" Les asked with raised eyebrows, as if she knew more was going on than I was telling. And, of course, she was right.

"I was allowed to know because…Paul imprinted on me," I said carefully.

"What's that?" Dane asked, a sour expression on his face.

"It's when a wolf finds their soul mate," Emily said for me as she grabbed Sam's hand. "It's an unbreakable bond and will last forever," she said. Well, I was glad Emily told them that little nugget because 1) no matter how you say it you sound like a complete sap and 2) this is the part that makes me want to throw myself off a cliff.

"What?" Dane deadpanned, his eyes narrowing at Paul and I.

"Dane, you have to understand that this is involuntary and that…well, it takes two to tango if you know what I mean," I said sheepishly. Dane has always wanted the best for me-but he always wanted the best to be him. He's always wanted to be the one that I go to and be the perfect big brother and all that. He knew that Paul and I were great together-the best fit he could find for me and he allowed it. But I think that the fact that it is pretty much laid out in stone that this is where I'm going to be and that there's no going back scares the shit out of him. He always wants me to have a choice-and now he knew that I didn't have one. Even if I liked it that way.

"But it's his fault," Dane said, his eyes tightening slightly.

"Yes it is," I allowed, shocking everyone-including Dane. He needs to know how okay I am with not being able to make my decision with this.

"And you're okay with it?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly okay," I said surely.

Dane stared at me for a while. Watching me. Making sure that I was telling the entire truth. Then he looked at Paul and the Elders, and at Same and Emily, and the rest of the pack. He wanted to know that we were all just aware of the situation as we could be and that he'd been told this with complete and utter sincerity.

"I think we're going to need to some time," Dane said carefully, slowly. Just as I knew he would but hoped he wouldn't. I seriously breeched their trust by keeping such a big secret that long.

"I know," I said with a slight frown. "But I need you to promise me that if you see anyone that resembles Kevin ever again that you'll call me or anyone else that's here right now, right away," I said.

"Why?" Les asked carefully.

"Because they're more dangerous than you could possibly imagine," I said, looking at Dane carefully. His eyes seemed to widen just a bit and he nodded his head once, confirming that he understood what I meant. "You can call or come over whenever you want. Just let me know and I'll answer all your questions," I said quietly.

They both nodded and headed towards the trail on the other side of the clearing after I gave them the keys to Herb. I'll pick up my car tomorrow or they might even drop it off and walk the rest of the way to their house. Once I knew they were completely out of sight I leaned against Paul and he hugged me to him close, smoothing my hair down and rubbing my back. "You okay?" Paul asked me quietly.

"Yeah, let's just get everything back to normal. They're probably not going to talk to any of us for about two weeks-but when they do they'll have excepted it by then," I told the entire pack.

"You're sure you're okay?" Sam asked, looking at me carefully.

"I'm fine," I said, leading Paul to our spot. "Can we all just talk about something else?" I asked pleadingly.

"Oh, I have something we can talk about," Embry said, giving me a small smile. "It you're okay with that Alex," he said. I grinned and nodded, glad he was trying to change the subject even it meant telling the pack something that I knew he was nervous about. I'll have to thank him later. "Okay, well…I imprinted," he told everyone with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone looked completely shocked as Paul and I grinned. "On who?" Claire asked, recovering first.

"Her name is Kendra Madison. She's renting my old room at my Mom's house," he told them. They immediately started firing off questions left and right and I watched as Embry went on and on about her. He spoke with a new spark in his eyes that I've never seen before and he seemed to be a completely new person-but totally the same. I can't wait to really, officially meet her.

"You did a good job, you know that?" Paul whispered to me as I curled up in his side.

"Thank you," I said, leaning up and giving him a kiss. He didn't know how much he helped me by just standing beside me when I told them and letting me do all the talking. I think we both knew Dane was thinking of multiple ways to kill Paul the entire time I was talking. Hey, I didn't just get my violent ways out of nowhere.

**Okay, how'd you like the chapter? Pretty intense there, yeah?? Tell me what you thought! **

**Okay, multiple things here:**

**1. I was YouTube and I happened upon trailers for stories on fan fiction. It was really cool so I started thinking of trailers for any one of my stories and I was wondering if any of you knew how to do that kind of thing? **

**2. I have a couple new stories up BxE for those of you who like that.**

**3. No updates until next Monday. Sorry, it really isn't my fault but hopefully I'll have some updates when I get back.**

**4. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER I DON'T KNOW IF IT WAS REALLY THAT GOOD!!! **


	22. Closet Plan

**Sorry for taking so long and thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter! I've also suddenly acquired a couple new awesome fans of this story and it's mate-thanks for anyone who recommended it and if you do and the person reads it tell them to let me know and if you have a story I'll pimp it off for you on my next chapter and possibly read the story myself and leave a little review. And, if you already have done that, remind me and I'll do pimp off your story! Yay! Just a little thank you type thing. Anyway, on with reading!**

**I don't own anything Stephenie Meyer created-but the rest…all mine. So ha ha losers!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**The Middle-Jimmy Eat The World**

**You Are My Sunshine--Johnny Cash**

Chapter 22--Closet Plan

"Hey Alex, you doing okay?" Emily asked as I walked around the kitchen, bored out of my mind while Paul was on patrol. He should be done really soon so I was just trying to keep myself busy for now.

"I'm alright-still no word from Dane and Les," I sighed. It's been a day and I know that's obviously not enough time but I can still hope, right?

"Alex, you know them better than anyone and I know that you know they aren't going to talk to anyone for a while," Emily said reasonably. "They'll come around. They'll get curious and then they'll want to know everything and it'll all be fine," she said calmly.

"Do you have a brother Emily?" I asked curiously.

"No but I do have a couple of really protective cousins," she said, obviously confused at what I was talking about.

"Well, imagine they found out that Sam was a werewolf and that you were this 'dangerous' creature's soul mate," I said, even she could hear my air quotes around dangerous. "How do you think they'd react?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Okay, I see your point," she said with a laugh. "But that wasn't really the point of my phone call," she said, slightly teasingly.

"Okay then, what did you need?" I asked curiously.

"We're having dinner tonight since all the younger ones and Quil are going to the dance-Embry promised he'd kidnap Kendra if he had to to get to come. So…you think you and Paul would want to come?" she asked excitedly.

I grinned. I'll finally get to meet Kendra-I mean, I've sort of seen her but I want to really meet her. "Yeah. I know Paul will be up for it-food is involved," I said with a laugh.

"True. I doubt it'll take much convincing," she said as she laughed along with me. "I'll see you later Alex," she said just as the front door opened.

"Bye Emily," I said, hanging up.

"Honey, I'm home," Paul called as he walked into the kitchen, swooping me up and kissing my neck.

"I can see that most wonderful husband," I said in a teasing tone.

He smirked at me. "Well I'm glad most beautiful wife," he said with a grin. "What's for dinner tonight?" he asked excitedly. I've been working on my cooking skills and Paul gets more and more excited for dinner every night.

"I don't know-you'd have to ask Emily," I said easily.

He pouted. "You mean you're not going to cook for me?" he asked in a sad, sad tone.

I grinned. "Nope. But I can help Emily if that makes you feel any better?" I suggested.

He sighed dramatically and hung his head. "A little," he mumbled dejectedly.

I laughed and leaned up and kissed his nose. "Does it help if I tell you I love you?" I asked with a grin.

A slow smile spread across his face. "A little," he repeated as he fought his smile.

"What if I said it a lot?" I whispered in his ear. "I love you, I love you, I love you," I told him against his lips as I kissed him.

I pulled back and he put his hand around my waist, dipping me close to the floor as I held back my squeal of surprise. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked, his low voice humming in my ear.

"I don't know, is it working?" I asked before he pulled me back up.

"Better than you think I'm sure," he muttered to himself as I rolled my eyes. "So who's all going to be there?" he asked.

"Everyone who's not going to the big dance," I said easily. "Which means we'll officially get to meet Kendra," I added significantly.

He nodded to himself. "Claire won't be happy," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Quil and Embry are best friends, right?" he asked, I nodded. "Well, she's going to want to meet Kendra since the four of them are probably going to be spending a lot of time together," he said.

"_Ah_, I see," I said, nodding. "Oh well, her loss," I said easily.

"When are we leaving?" he asked.

"We have a while," I told him easily. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked with a grin.

"Anchorman!" we both yelled at the same time before darting into the living room. We are such idiots.

………………………………................................................................................................

AT EMILY AND SAM'S! WOOP!

**-WARNING: Anyone reading the Embry/Kendra story there are spoilers so if you want to read their version first it should be up sometime tomorrow. **

"We're _back_," Paul said in an eerie tone as we walked into the Uley's house.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I told you that pest repellent wasn't working," Sam muttered to her loudly as Carter ran into the room.

"Paul! Alex!" he yelled, running over and giving both of us a hug before running back out of the room, we could hear his footsteps echoing from somewhere else in the house.

"Sugar?" I asked Emily with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned and shook her head. "He hasn't eaten anything related all day," she told me.

"Wow. Hyperactive much?" Leah asked as she walked in behind us and Carter ran passed the doorway to the kitchen and then back again without looking into the living room.

"Hey Leah, Tony," I greeted with a smile. Tony was finally starting to warm up to everyone-especially once Andrea really got used to the pack.

"What's up guys?" he asked, slinging an arm around Leah's shoulders.

"Not much. Where's Kim and Jared?" Paul answered.

"Psh, who cares where they are-_I'm _here," Seth said brightly as he walked in.

"You're not going to the dance?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"He doesn't have a date," Leah told me with a smug smile.

"_Seth_, I totally would've been your date," I said jokingly as Paul pretended to narrow his eyes at Seth.

"I might as well have asked Leah," he said, trying to sound disgusted as his sister glared at him.

"Shove it, punk," she snapped jokingly.

"Hey guys," Kim said as she and Jared walked in.

"Aw, you missed Seth and Leah's brother/sister bonding time," I said, feigning sadness.

"Oh here, we'll give you an instant replay," Paul said, turning to me. "Seth is so pathetic-he doesn't even have a date to the dance," he said in a high pitched voice.

"Well it's not like I'd ask you," I said, trying to make my voice deeper. "You suck."

"Shut it jack ass," Paul snapped, pretending to flip his hair before we all burst out laughing.

"I hate you guys," Seth said as he grinned.

"How will we ever survive," I said to Paul, pouting.

"Well, we still have that closet plan," he pointed out helpfully.

"Oh right. And there's even more candy in there since Halloween," I added.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Jared asked, confused.

"Nothing that would be important to you," Paul said, brushing it off as I snorted.

"Hey guys," Embry said as he walked through the door-seeming to appear out of nowhere. All of our heads snapped up and our eyes immediately located the pretty blonde haired girl he was tugging along behind him. Then we saw his hat.

"Do I even want to know?" Sam asked as we all held back our laughter.

Embry pretended to mull it over for a second and then glanced down at Kendra who was pursing her lips, clearly fighting a smile. "Well you see," he began significantly. "One day I went on an adventure. My mission; to find the perfect hat for the beautiful princess because…well, I stole her hat first," he said, Kendra let out a snort and I tried not to smile too wide. "So…I scoured the land far and wide, searching for the most magnificent hat in all the land. And then…I found the holy grail of hats-this one. Right here. On my head," he said, pointing to it.

"So what you're saying is that a hat that says 'Dirty Cowgirl' is the hat of all hats?" Seth checked as we all snorted with laughter.

"Apparently," he said easily. "Anyway, everyone this is Kendra. Kendra this is Alex and Paul, Sam and Emily, Kim and Jared, Leah and Tony, and…that kid with the face over there," he said, pointing at Seth who was mock glaring at him.

Kendra smiled. "It's nice to meet you all, I've heard a lot about you," she said pleasantly, her southern drawl sticking out a bit-but it was kind of cool having something so different around.

"You too-we couldn't wait to finally meet you," Emily said, coming over and giving her a hug which she returned immediately. "Oh, and if you see a mini version of the Flash running around that's my son Carter," she added with a laugh.

Kendra grinned. "Good to know," she said as everyone laughed.

"You boys have fun, we're going to go start dinner," Emily said, leading us all to the kitchen. I didn't miss the fact that Embry gave her a quick kiss before releasing her of his hold-and neither did anyone else.

"So how do you like La Push so far?" I asked Kendra as we entered the kitchen, eager to talk to her a bit more. Embry was…glowing.

"It's really beautiful and everyone seems so nice," she said easily. "I think I'm going to really like it here," she said with a smile.

"That's good-don't think we're going to let you get away after the way Embry's been acting," Kim said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Kendra asked, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing bad," Emily assured her quickly.

"He's just so much happier," Emily said, absolutely thrilled.

Her smile widened a bit but she didn't comment. "How old is your son?" she asked Emily curiously.

"Almost two," she told her with a huge grin.

"Aw, I bet he's adorable," she cooed instantly.

"He is," Emily said happily. "So, where are you from exactly?" Emily asked, even though we all knew just about everything there is to know about her. When I say Embry when on and on about her-I mean he went _on _and _on…_

"Addison, Alabama. It's even smaller than this town," she told us.

"How is that possible?" Leah asked incredulously.

"Oh trust me, it is," Kendra said certainly. I smiled. I think I'm going to like this girl…

**There will probably be more of the dinner but I want to write the rest of the dinner in No Shoes first and then continue on with it in La Push so the dinner's not over! REVIEW!**

**EPIC QUESTIONS! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!!**

**Okay, big question. Do you guys want another pack Christmas before I get to the climax and all that before the story ends??? **

**And another question. EPIC: do you guys want a THIRD STORY??? Cuz I've been asked about it a couple of times and now I've been thinking about it. And I can personally GARUANTEE that Paul and Alex WILL get Prego by the end of this story and it's up to you whether or not I'm going to write a story about the pregnancy and raising a baby with Paul and Alex and the pack. Sooo you want it???**

**And a not as epic question: I'm thinking about trying an Emmett/Bella story. I've been asked to write one by a couple people and I've been mulling it over and think I have a really good idea-with the help of a friend *wink wink to you*. So…what do you think about that??**

**And REVIEW for the actual chapter too please-just cuz I'm asking questions doesn't mean I want my actual writing to be ignored. :DDD CUZ IF YOU DO IGNORE IT I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**


	23. House Of The Whipped

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Been working on a bunch of other stories and school starts TOMORROW so that just sucks. So hopefully, this will all be good.**

**I own everything that S.M. doesn't.**

Chapter 22--House Of The Whipped

PPOV

"So…she's blonde, huh?" i asked with a smirk.

Embry's eyes narrowed. "Yes," he said slowly.

"And you're not afraid her hair is going to turn green and be tainted like all the other blondes in Forks?" Jared asked mockingly.

"Okay, I said that _how _many years ago and you all still remember that?" Embry asked incredulously as we all laughed.

"You have to admit it's kind of funny though," Jared said with a laugh as Embry glared at him. It was.

"Dad! Dad!" Carter yelled suddenly as he ran into the room. We all watched as he climbed eagerly onto Sam's lap.

"What?" Sam asked as he hoisted him up.

"There's a pretty girl talking to Mom in the kitchen," he whispered into Sam's ear-but we could all hear it.

"Yeah. That's Embry's girlfriend Kendra," Sam told him with a grin as I watched Embry smile to himself with a smirk on my face. Welcome to House Of The Whipped.

"_Oh_, what's she doing here?" Carter asked curiously.

"Embry brought her here to meet everyone-and I'm guessing she's going to be around a lot," Sam told him.

"What's her name again?" he asked.

Sam chuckled. "Kendra," he repeated. "Why don't you go say hi," he suggested.

He nodded seriously. "Okay," he said before jumping off of Sam's lap. He started heading towards the kitchen but stopped when he was in front of Embry. "Mom told me we couldn't scare her away, so I promise I won't," he told me determinedly.

"Thanks Carter, I appreciate that," Embry said, nodding gratefully. He flashed Embry a grin as we all snorted with laughter before darting into the kitchen. Embry looked up and glared at Sam. "If your son scares her away I'll kill you."

………………………………................................................................................................

APOV

"They eat more than you would think is possi-"

"-Mom! Hey Mom!" Carter's slightly high pitched voice exclaimed as her ran into the kitchen and tackled Emily's leg.

"What honey?" Emily asked with a smile.

"I was just out there and Dad-Dad said that I should say hi to Embry's girlfriend. And Embry, he said that I can't scare her away," Carter told Emily rapidly as we all tried not to laugh. He is just so pricelessly adorable.

"Why would Embry think you're going to scare her away?" Emily asked, fighting a smile.

"I don't know!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air as if that was completely ridiculous.

"Well, I'll just have to have a talk with him," Emily said with a nod as Carter grinned in satisfactory.

He turned around and suddenly caught sight of Kendra, carefully taking her in before approaching and sticking his little hand out towards her. "Hi, I'm Carter," he said as she crouched down and shook his hand.

"I'm Kendra," she said with a smile.

"Oh, I know _that_. Embry won't shut up about you-or at least that's what all the grown ups say," he whispered towards the end as we all laughed. True. Definitely true.

"Really?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah. He talks about how pretty you are and sometimes, sometimes he talks about your booger," he told her.

She raised her eyebrows as everyone burst into quiet giggles. Oh my God. He's talking about Kendra's infamous ex-boyfriend that Embry absolutely _loathes. _He calls him a number of profanities daily and the one time Carter repeated it Embry got a whack on the head by Sam and a half hour long scolding from Emily about things he's not allowed to say in front of her impressionable child.

"My booger?" Kendra asked, just as confused as I would expect her to be.

"Yeah. That booger that keeps calling you all the time. Embry doesn't call him booger but Mom says I'm not allowed to say that word," he whispered to her towards the end. Again, true.

She snorted a laugh, finally catching on. "Hey Carter, can you do something for me?" she asked with a slight smirk. He nodded quickly and then took another couple steps forward so she could whisper in his ear. What is she going to do?

………………………………................................................................................................

PPOV

"You haven't met her family yet then, have you?" Jared asked curiously.

"I talked to her Mom a few times," Embry said, smiling slightly to himself.

"Really? And how did that go?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty good actually. At least Kendra's family all seem to be on the same page as me with _Drew_," he said, spitting out the name like poison. You see, Drew is Kendra's ex. Embry has never met the guy but the day he does I want to be there-if only to witness the carnage.

"He's still hanging around?" Seth asked curiously.

"Yeah. And the little fucker's annoying the shit out of me-and I've never even met the douche," he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Yeah, I definitely want to be there.

"Just relax. It's not like he could do anything," Sam said easily.

"She's known the guy since they were kids and they dated for two years. That's a _long _time," he told us quietly, clearly panicked. It's obvious he's spent way too much time thinking about this. I would tell him it's pathetic but then again if I had been in a similar situation with Alex I probably would've stalked the guy and figured out some way to hide all the evidence of his imminent massacre.

"Yeah. But if you remember you and Kendra are kind of bound by some mystical voodoo and she can't go anywhere," Seth said with an eye roll.

Even though what Seth said was true Embry went on a mini-rant freak out and I decided to lean around Sam and look into the kitchen where all the girls were leaning over the counter and laughing at whatever Kendra was writing on something. I watched curiously as she leaned down and gave something white to Carter and pointed to Embry who was still blabbing away and completely oblivious to whatever the hell was going on with the girls.

"A little help here Paul? We're kind of sinking ship," Jared said suddenly, nudging me in the side.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just listening to the conversation over yonder," I said with a smirk, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"What are they saying?" he asked suspiciously, oblivious to Carter who was running out of the kitchen and straight towards him.

"Oh, you're about to find out," Isaid with a smirk.

Embry glared. "What do you-"

"-Hey Embry!" Carter yelled, running out of the kitchen and over to him.

"What do you need squirt?" he asked curiously just as a burst of laughter came from the kitchen.

"This is from Kendra," he said, holding out…a tissue? "Oh. My. God." Embry said slowly, a smile forming on his face as he showed us the tissue. Shit, Kendra gave him her ex's phone number.

"What?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyone want to meet Drew?" he asked with a smirk. Oh boy.

………………………………................................................................................................

APOV

"Alright people of the Uley household, prepare to be entertained," Embry declared suddenly, shortly after we had all finished dinner. All of us girls shared a quick look before heading into the living room, stopping when we saw the guys. They were all sitting on the couches and chairs, leaning forward towards the coffee table where a phone and it's dock was sitting in the center.

"Well aren't you guys going to participate?" Paul asked with a grin. We all immediately smiled and gathered around the phone, I plopped down next to Paul and he swung an arm around me, burying me into his side.

"Alright, prepare yourselves," Embry said before pressing star sixty-nine and then dialing the number so it would be blocked.

He put it on speaker and set the phone back on the table. It rang twice. "Hello?" an unfamiliar voice answered with a southern drawl. We all looked at Kendra to check if it was him and she nodded in confirmation.

"Hello, is this Drew Engels?" Embry asked in a professional tone after Kendra whispered to him Drew's last name. What a dumb name, _Drew. _It's almost as bad as Bert.

"Yes, it is," Drew said, sounding kind of confused.

"Hi, this is Jeff from your local engineer company for your telephone service and we have been experiencing some problems, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Embry asked, his voice a little lower than normal. I raised my eyebrows. Come on Embry, you can do better than that. No one does those stupid telemarketer things.

"Sure, ask whatever you want," Drew said easily. Or maybe I was wrong.

"Okay, are you currently in a relationship?" he asked, glancing at Kendra out of the corner of his eyes as he smirked. _Interesting…_

"Why would you need to know that?" Drew practically snapped at him. _Someone's _feeling bitter.

"We just need to know if you are independently responsible for all phone calls made from the service and if the bill is shared or you have a joint plan," Embry replied easily, not even phased. Huh, I think I underestimated him. He's pretty good at this.

"Oh," Drew said, sounding a little surprised at his answer.

"So…are you in a relationship?" Embry repeated.

"Well actually, it's kind of hard to explain," Drew said. Kendra rubbed her face with her hands and Embry shook with silent laughter beside her, obviously pleased with her reaction.

"I know this isn't part of my job but you can talk to me about it if you want; I minored in psychology in college," Embry told him seriously. No shit.

"Well, okay," Drew said, sounding somewhat reluctant. Paul pursed his lips and I buried my head in his shoulder to keep from laughing. Oh man.

"What's her name?" Embry asked.

"Kendra," Drew said.

I watched as Kendra looked up and glared at the phone. Mother . Embry reached over and patted her knee easily, giving her a grin. Aw, so cute. "And what's going on with you two?" he asked Drew.

"Well, she moved away a couple of weeks ago," Drew began.

"Well that's not so bad. You could always drive a couple of minutes and visit her," Embry said easily-as if he didn't know how far away Kendra moved.

"She lives further away than that," Drew told him.

"Oh, but you talk to your girlfriend on the phone, right?" Embry asked, smirking at the 'girlfriend' part.

"Uh, no actually. She broke up with me," Drew said as Kendra smirked.

"Why would she do that?" Embry asked with a grin. He was _so _loving this.

"I don't know. I think she had commitment issues," Drew said. I watched curiously as Kendra's eyes widened slightly. I'm not sure if anyone else caught the slight panic but after I shared a quick look with Kim I knew I wasn't the only one. Hm. We may have to investigate.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked, obviously curious.

"She wanted to start a career and to be honest, I just don't think she's cut out for the whole working thing," he said casually as Kendra's mouth dropped open and she narrowed my eyes at the phone. I have to admit, my mouth dropped open too. He was dating her previously?! What a freaking prick!

"That little-"

"-Shh," Embry hushed Kendra quickly, grabbing her hand. He cleared his throat. "What exactly does she do for a living?" Embry asked, his voice a little tighter. Obviously this pissed about what Drew had said.

"She's a nurse," Drew answered.

"And how, exactly is she not 'cut out for it'?" he asked, sounding slightly agitated as the group around us tried not to laugh at his overreaction. It was really funny after hearing his 'I don't want to imprint speech' a couple of weekends ago. Bet he takes that all back now.

"Oh, she's just a farm girl, you know? I was surprised when she went to college because I didn't think she really liked the whole academic thing. She's a pretty face, if you know what I mean," Drew said.

Okay now _that _was definitely going too far. Embry was silently fuming opposite of me and Kendra's jaw was clenched as she glared daggers at the phone. I'm sure if either one of them could reach through the phone and strangle him he would be dead.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Embry said-and to his credit he sounded just fine. He was a really good actor because I could tell he was beyond pissed.

"I'm sure you do," Drew said with a grunt. "And now I'm hearing all of this crap about some other guy she's been hanging out with," he scoffed.

A smile formed on both Kendra and Embry's face. She definitely has another guy hanging around. "Another guy, huh? Tough break," he said as everyone gathered around us stifled their laughter. I was surprised we could all laugh this quietly-normally the place would be shaking from all the noise we make when we're all together.

"Her Mom just _raves _about the guy," Drew said as Kendra grinned. Aw, he already has the Mom completely charmed. "That's alright though, her old man likes me better," he said confidently as I watched Kendra raise her eyebrows speculatively.

"How do you know?" Embry asked curiously.

"I can just tell," he said easily.

Kendra shook her head and mouthed, "No he can't," making everyone try to stifle their laughter again.

"Oh, well good luck with that," Embry said as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I guess I'll start asking the questions now if that's okay with you," he said, using his business tone again.

"Yeah, that's fine," Drew said easily. I tried not to snort, I can't believe he's been talking this long.

"Okay, well, let's see…do you have any venereal diseases?" Embry asked casually. I leaned against Paul and tried so hard not laugh. Oh my God.

"No," Drew answered slowly, clearly confused with the question. I would be too.

"Oh, good for you," Embry said brightly. Oh jeez. "What color is your toothbrush?" he asked.

"Uh…blue," Drew told him.

"Have you ever had an imaginary friend, and if so what was his or her name?" Embry asked in that same professional tone.

"Um, no, I've never had one," Drew answered.

"Liar," Kendra whispered in a sing song voice, as I tried not to laugh.

"What is your favorite cheese?" Embry asked next.

"American," Drew said slowly, still really confused. How has he not hung up?

"Racist!" Embry exclaimed loudly, making us all burst into a round of laughter that we all desperately tried to fight off. Paul was trying to muffle his laughter by hiding his face in my hair but I don't think anything would work. That was just funny.

"What?" Drew asked.

"What?" Embry asked, countering with his own equally confused tone.

"Did you just call me a racist?" Drew asked him.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number," Embry said calmly.

"What? You called me-from the phone company," Drew reminded him, suddenly sounding extremely irritated.

"I don't know what you're talking about-I'm Carl down on Johnson Road.?" Embry said questioningly. I heard Drew muttering something to himself before we heard dial tone. There was about two seconds of silence before we all burst out laughing.

"Wow Embry…wow," Seth said as we all laughed.

"I'm good, right?" Embry asked, smiling smugly to himself.

"I could totally beat you if he wouldn't recognize my voice instantly," Kendra said confidently.

"_Psh. _Doubt it," Embry scoffed before she smacked his shoulder.

"Where did you-" Kendra was interrupted by a phone going off loudly, everyone immediately at Tony who stood up and pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he answered. There was a short pause where I could hear some rapid talking going on the other end of the line. Shit, shit, shit. Something happened at the dance, didn't it? "Whoa, whoa-Vi, slow down," he said quickly, pacing a bit as he listened to what she was saying. Oh shit, I was right! "_Shit_," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. No, no, no, no. "Someone went with him, right?" he asked, then nodded to himself. Oh no, Brady and Andrea. "Okay, just come to Sam's okay? They'll know where you went," he said. "Okay, bye," he said before hanging up.

"What happened?" I asked instantly.

"Andrea got caught. They had to book it out the dance and they don't know if she made it back before it was too late," he told us. I immediately tensed along with everyone else and Paul squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"Where's Brady?" Sam asked, standing up.

"He bolted after she left, probably followed her. Collin and Quil went after him though," Tony said. Oh shit, it's bad.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Sam said before heading outside.

"They'll be fine," Alex said, trying to sound confident as I watched Emily practically have a panic attack out of the corner of my eye. Paul pulled me closer and wrapped both arms around me and rubbed my back, calming me down for the time being.

"Sorry guys, I know it's kind of a suckish time to leave but Kim and I really have to get going," Jared said as he and Kim stood up. Oh yeah, Embry needs to get Kendra out so we can talk about this-it would be kind of suspicious if they were the only ones who left.

"It's alright, I'm sure you'll hear all the details tomorrow anyway," Emily said with an eye roll, trying to act a little more normal.

"And if we're lucky, blood shed will be involved," Seth added with a grin. We all just looked at him. "I didn't mean _our _blood I meant the _enemy's _blood," he corrected easily. "Jeez," he muttered to himself as everyone let out a few laughs-can always count on Seth to brighten things up a bit.

"See you guys later, it was nice meeting you Kendra," Kim added, giving her a smile as Kendra grinned back and her and Jared before they walked out of the door.

"We should probably head out too," Embry said as he stood up, pulling Kendra with him. "See you guys later," he said as he lead her towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you all," Kendra said before they both disappeared out the door.

"What should we do now?" Leah asked with a raised eyebrow after a minute of silence as we listened to Kendra's huge truck pull out of the driveway.

"Jared just ran to catch up with them if they needed any help," Kim said as she walked back through the door. There was a flash of light behind her and she turned to look. "The girls are here," she said before continuing to walk in. That's one good thing about La Push. It takes two minutes to get anywhere.

"Tell us exactly what happened," Emily said as Claire and Vi walked in.

"Well, we were at the dance and it was all fine until Andrea said Erika saw her. We ran out, drove back to Vi's and Andrea ran out of the car-I'm pretty sure she threw her shoes somewhere in the lawn, and took off on her motorcycle. Brady freaked and ran in the woods and the guys went after him. We have no clue what's going on now," Claire summarized as she plopped down on the floor and Vi went to sit by Tony and Leah.

We all just sat silently for who know how long and just thought about stuff. About all the things that could possibly go wrong because let's face it; the pack is nothing if we're not whole. If one person is miserable we're all off balance-and we _need _to do everything in our power to keep that balance.

"They're back," Paul said suddenly as we both looked up to the door.

And right on cue, Jared, Sam, Quil, Collin, and Brady all walked in. The difference between their expressions were that four of them looked pissed and one of them looked like someone just ran over their puppy, backed up, and ran over him again. Guess who's?

**Okay, just wanted to get a quick chapter out there. Hope you liked it. Seth imprint story will start up once he imprints in this series so a bit after Christmas but before graduation-just so I'm not COMPLETELY torturing you with the wait. Sorry it took so long for an update but I was busy.**

**FAV LINES? PART?? REVIEW! **


	24. Read Please

I HAVE COME TO A DECISION!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I would like to spontaneously acquire an Irish accent.

Anyway, I just wanted everyone to know that I just recently got my computer back because it crashed and I've been really freak'n busy since then so I'm gonna start updating again this week. Yes. That is all I wanted to say. And if you read this once make sure you don't read it again. Even you like hearing from me. You're not allowed to. Because I said so.


	25. Arm Candy

**I'M FINALLY UPDATING!! WOO! **

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Chelsea Dagger--The Fratellis**

**I'd Do Anything---Simple Plan**

Chapter 23--Arm Candy

APOV

My head snapped up as the door opened and Paul walked in, his forehead wrinkled in confusion as he stared at the envelopes in his hand. "Paul?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He looked up and grinned as his eyes met mine. "You got mail," he said, dropping the envelope on the coffee table in front of me. He flopped down on the couch beside me as I picked it up.

"It's not junk mail, is it?" I asked him suspiciously as I picked it up. But he just grinned and gestured for me to open it. "It's from Galena," I said, my eyes widening as I looked up at him.

He grinned and nodded. "I know. I read it before I gave it to you," he told me with a smug grin.

I narrowed my eyes. "It's still sealed," I pointed out, holding up the letter from my hometown in Alaska.

"It's sunny out today," he said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes and ripped open the envelope. "Illegal," I muttered, knowing he heard as he chuckled quietly. My eyes quickly scanned over the small print and a grin spread over my face. "They're having a reunion?" I asked excitedly. "Isn't it too early for that?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing together. It's only been two-almost three years since I graduated. What the hell?

He shrugged. "You want to go? It's during New Years," he told me.

"Do _you _want to go? _Can _you go?" I added as an after thought, wondering if the wolves ever really got more than a day off unless it's a wedding or honeymoon. I can't remember a time when that was allowed…

"I'll have to ask Sam but I'm sure we can go-it's not like we don't have enough pack members or anything," he added with an eye roll. "Do you want to go?" he asked expectantly.

"Heck yes!" I said with a huge grin. "I'm going to have to show you absolutely everything while we're there-and I'll get to catch up with all my old friends. Oh my God, no one up there even knows I'm _married_," I said, shocked that I had left an entire town out of my list of people to brag to when I got engaged. I'm _behind!_

"Should I be _insulted_…?" Paul asked, quirking an eyebrow as he pouted.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "No…Now I get to surprise everyone with my smoke'n husband! Hell yes, this is going to be the best reunion ever!" I said, standing up and doing a little happy dance. I honestly don't know _what _has come over me.

Paul laughed and stood up, grabbing my waist and dipping me low to the ground. "Well, I'm glad I can be of service even if you just want me for arm candy," he said with a wink before giving me a kiss.

"Well I expect you to dance with me too," I told him with a grin. And he will…Because I said so.

"Wait, wait, wait," Paul said, reaching over and grabbing the letter off the table, not releasing me from his hold as he stood us up. "This is a _formal _thing?" he asked, making a face. "Aw crap, don't tell Claire," he reminded me.

"No problem-don't think about it if you're on patrol with Quil," I said with a snort. The little shit would gladly give her that information just to get her all excited and happy-I swear he loves Claire torturing us just as much as she does.

Paul let out a low chuckle. "_That's _not going to be a problem," he said. "The Cullens are moving back," he told me.

My mouth popped open. "Since when?" I asked, eyes wide. How long has he known about this and not told me?

"I just found out. They should be here by Christmas," Paul said with a nod, pursing his lips.

"So the packs are going to split again," I said quietly, grimacing slightly. I knew it was better at the time but now…it just sucks.

"Yeah," Paul said with a sigh, plopping back down on the couch. I sat down next to him, curling against his side as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing how much he hates this. I know the stories about when it happened, _how _it happened but the after effects of splitting the pack…Paul tried explaining it to me once; the emptiness in his head, how weird it was not to the thoughts of his brothers. None of the boys really like the disconnection with each other but at the same time they talk about how nice it is to have just a few less voices in your head. It's weird to think about but I'm sure it's even weirder to experience.

"It's alright, we'll all get used to it again," he said with a shrug. "At least Jake and Sam can hear each other so it's not like the total connection is lost," he added with a shrug. "Though I'm sure this isn't going to help the Brady situation at all," he said.

I looked at him nervously. "Did you find out what's going on?" I asked him hopefully. All we know for sure is that Andy was caught at the dance, other than that….

He frowned and shook his head. "She's not allowed to talk to him anymore," Paul told me. "If she does her Dad's shipping their family back to California," he told me, I could practically _hear _his teeth grinding together as my eyes narrowed into space.

"Maybe, just this once, Brady should take after you and punch the fuck out of her Dad," I muttered, my jaw clenching but relaxing as I felt Paul chuckle.

"You haven't seen Andy's Dad though-he's not as much of a pussy as yours; he might actually press charges," Paul told me with a slight smirk.

"_But_ Brady's a minor. He couldn't get in _that _much trouble compared to if my Dad had pressed charges on you," I reminded him. Still a hell of a lot of trouble though.

"True," Paul allowed, smiling to himself. "Have you talked to him lately?" he asked me curiously.

"I saw them the other day," I said with a grimace. "They were at the gas station when I was filling up Herb. Ethan got bigger," I grumbled.

"Did you talk to them?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I said hi, gave Ethan a kiss and left. That's about all I could force upon myself," I admitted. I've seen them a total of three times since I graduated from college. All have been awkward but I'm pulling through for my half brother. I'm ashamed to say that Dane's got me beat by two sightings-the last time I talked to him anyway…

"Wanna go clean out our closet?" Paul asked, wriggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed and he jumped up from the couch, scooping me up in his arms and running down the hall. What he doesn't know is that I actually plan on cleaning out the closet. Literally. That place is like Narnia by now.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER! (Cause I'm trying to catch us all up)

"Alex!" Paul called as I shut the front door behind me. He was in front of me before I could even put my keys down.

"What?" I asked with a grin as he smiled down at me.

"Andy's witch sister is going to let her off the hook-Brady and Andy are back together as long as they can keep her Dad in the dark," he told me.

"Really?" I asked, breathing a sigh of relief. Poor Brady hasn't slept in three days, all he's been doing is following around Andy in his wolf form and moping around the place. And according to Claire and Vi, Andy wasn't doing all that well herself either. "What was with the sudden change of heart?" I asked curiously.

Paul shook his head. "Apparently, Erika-that's her name by the way-talked to Brady today during school. She told him about some talk she had with her brother Derek on the phone the other night and how Andy's been acting lately and I guess her brother talked her into it," Paul said. "He seems like a good guy and I guess he found some way to talk to Brady too-he wants to keep Andy in the dark about his part of it, let her think Erika came to her senses on her own or something. I mean, I guess she really did want her sister to be happy but it definitely took some talking to on her brother's part-at least that's the way Brady made it sound," Paul said with a shrug.

I sighed with relief and hugged him. "Thank God, now all that's left is to tell Andy the secret-and Kendra. Jeez, I can't believe how Embry is lately! I stopped by his house the other day with Kim because she had to drop off something or another for Jared and he was locked in his room with his guitar-it took us like forty-five minutes to get him to realize we were even there, knocking on his door. I didn't even know he could play!" I exclaimed incredulously.

Paul chuckled. "He's been playing for a while-not really seriously but…," Paul paused, his eyes darting around the room quickly before he leaned in, lowering his voice. "He's learning a song to play to Kendra," he told me quietly, as if this was a top secret.

I grinned. "Well that's cute but why are we whispering?" I asked quietly.

Paul stood up straight and shrugged. "Embry begged Emily to beg Sam to put out an order than no one can mention it in front of Kendra and if we mentioned it to anyone else then we had to whisper or he would find us. I think Sam just passed it to amuse himself," Paul said, rolling his eyes as I let out a laugh.

"He would," I said I said with a snort just as there was a knock on the door. "Well who in the hell…," I trailed off, pulling the door open. My mouth popped open before I managed to snap it closed. "Hey Dane, hey Les," I said quietly. I heard Paul quietly backing away from the door and out of sight, disappearing down the hall. He was almost ashamed that he had freaked them out so much-even after I talked to him about it.

"Can we…talk to you now?" Dane asked nervously, squeezing Les' hand.

"Yeah, of course," I said, opening the door wider. They walked in and sat down on the couch. "Where's Cassie?" I asked as I sat down on Paul's recliner.

"She's with my Mom," Les told me with a slight grin.

I nodded, twisting my fingers together as I bounced my leg up and down. "So, are you guys ready to talk or…?" I trailed off, pursing my lips.

Dane sighed. "I'm sorry we freaked out Alex and…you know, that I thought you were all crazy," he said, shooting me a grin. "And, well it all kind of makes sense now. I mean, all of this weird stuff happening and…I'm sorry I overreacted about the…_imprint _thing," Dane said, seeming to choke out the last part. Les shot him a look and then gave me a grin.

"I'm really happy that you and Paul are that perfect for each other Alex and I just want you to know that that's not why _I _was mad about," she said, careful to emphasize that word. "I'm just kind of upset that you couldn't tell us before now."

I nodded. "I know, and I really do feel bad about that-the whole pack does and we just want to keep you all safe," I told them.

"What happened with the babysitter Alex?" Dane asked suddenly. I watched as Les tensed and Dane looked into my eyes pleadingly.

"I don't really know the entire thing," I began quietly. "Paul's the one that was there. He walked in and he smelled the bloo-"

"Smelled?" Les asked, confused.

"Oh, the boys have a better sense of smell and vampires smell terrible to them so once Paul was there…he smelled it right away," I told them.

"What were you going to say before?" Dane asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"What were you going to say before? When Les interrupted you," he coaxed. I gave him a confused look. "You were going to say bloodsucker, weren't you?" he asked, swallowing.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just, hanging around the guys…it rubs off on you. I mean, I would never say that about the Cullens-they're the nicest-"

"-You mean Alice Cullen? The girl who helped with your wedding?" Les asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Yes, she and her entire family are vampires," I told them. "But don't worry, they're 'vegetarians.' They drink the blood of animals. They have a treaty with the tribe not to come onto their lands. They're completely harmless and the nicest people-I'll explain more later," I said. "But um, Paul walked in and the…vampire ran out the back. Paul grabbed Cassie and put her in the truck before phasing and alerting the pack. Then he brought Cassie here and…that's about it," I finished.

"Did they kill it?" Dane asked quietly.

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "No. He got away," I told him. "But they've been trailing this one for a while now. The boys will get him, you don't have to worry," I said confidently.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to get so upset over the whole thing. It's just a lot to take in and you _are _my sister-"

"-It's okay Dane," I said, standing up. "I know you're just watching out for me and doing your job but I can assure you that Paul imprinting on me is not at all a bad thing," I told him. "Absolutely nothing bad has come out of it. Look at how big our family is-look at how happy we've all been since I've met Paul. You," I said, pointing to Dane. "You got a brother-one who broke our Dad's nose. I mean, you can't get much better than that," I said with a grin.

"And Les, you've always wanted a huge family-just remember how crowded the Christmas party was. It was so great," I said as she smiled to herself. "And Cassie," I said, turning to the mantle over the fireplace and grabbing the photo I took of Paul and Cassie-Cassie had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and was giving him a kiss on the cheek as he grinned widely at the camera. "Look at that," I said, gesturing to the picture. "I mean, I know it's a shock and it's scary but isn't it worth it?"

"Thanks for telling us Alex," Les said, giving me a hug as I grinned.

I looked at Dane and he grinned, pulling me into a tight hug. "You couldn't get rid of us that easily. It'll take some time but we'll get used to it," he said, smiling at me.

"I am so glad we talked to you too-I wanted to start making plans for the Christmas party. I ordered some wreaths and poinsettias for the party already and I just wanted to make sure I knew how many people were going to be there?" she said quickly as I tried to catch up to her. Only Les.

"Well…a total of…twenty-seven people? Yeah, I think that's about it…," I trailed off, trying to think.

"Whoa, that's more than last year," she said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah, well you know the imprinting thing? Paul and I aren't the only ones who've imprinted. Collin, Brady, and Embry all just imprinted and I'm sure they're girls are coming with them," I told her.

"Wow. Well, you'll have to give me all the details later. We have to go pick up Cassie. Where is Paul by the way?" she asked, her eyes darting around.

"Uh, he took off when you guys got here. He didn't want to scare you or anything like that," I said, biting my lip. He really was afraid they'd be scared of him.

They both nodded understandingly. "Tell him we said hi…and not to run off the next time we show up. It'll be nice to talk to him," Dane said, allowing a grin. "Bye Alex," he said as they walked out the door.

I grinned and shut it behind them, leaning against the door with a grin. "That went well," Paul said with a grin, coming out of the kitchen with an apple in his hand. He set it on the table and came over to give me a hug. "You did great," he said, kissing my hair.

"Eh, decent," I said with a grin.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, a spark in his as he grinned at me. "You really meant all of that?" he asked with a smile.

I grinned back. "Every word."

**Alright, so I personally think this chapter was a bit boring but…eh. I'm just trying to catch everyone up now. Hope you liked it!**

**SETH IMPRINT STORY IS UP AND RUNNING! Title of it will change soon though. CHECK IT OUT!**

**REVIEW! FAV PART? FAV LINE? **

**ARE YOU EXCITED FOR ALEX'S CLASS REUNION??? DID YOU NOTICE HOW MUCH DEREK WAS REALLY INVOLVED WITH ERIKA'S CHANGE OF HEART? TOLD YOU SHE WAS STILL A B***** LOL**


	26. Desk Job

**Alright, finally got an update for La Push'n going! Soooo….Enjoy!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**99 Red Balloons--Goldfinger**

**A Little Less Sixteen Candles--Fall Out Boy**

Chapter 25--Desk Job

"Alright guys, we're starting a new letter today. Can anyone guess what that letter is?" I asked, pacing around the front of the classroom.

"G!" Tommy shouted, the class tittering in response to the sudden outburst.

I slowly raised my eyebrows at him. "No. But what do we do before we speak in class Mr. Cavers?" I asked warningly.

"Raise my hand," he grumbled quietly.

I nodded. "I'll give you a hint. Yesterday was O so today should be…," I trailed off as several hands shot up in the air. "Jenny," I said.

"P!" she answered instantly.

I nodded with a smile. "Right. Pine, play, paper…What other words start with P?" I asked. "Just shout'em out," I added.

"Plastic!"

"Purple!"

"Panther!"

After those and a few more other shouted suggestions there was confused silence as every students' face morphed into varied expressions of concentration and constipation. It happens.

"Paul!" Tommy suddenly exclaimed, the first time after his previous silence after getting the first question wrong.

I grinned widely at him. "Exactly," I said happily as the class giggled wildly. Wow…Didn't think I was smiling _that _stupidly at the sound of his name.

"Gotcha!" a ridiculously familiar voice yelled before two strong and warm arms encircled my waist and spun me around in a quick circle.

"Paul!" I yelled, my eyes flying open in shock. He put me down and turned me around to face him, grinning happily at me as the class continued to laugh. "What are you doing here?" I asked, slapping his shoulder.

"Nothing. School's almost over and I wanted to take you out afterwards-I called the principal-he said it was okay," he assured me quickly, raising up his hands.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Fine. But you're sitting at that table," I said, pointing to a table filled with boys-the only empty seat left in the classroom.

Paul pouted. "Can't I sit at _your _desk?" he asked, flashing me a charming smile. And normally that would've worked.

"What's the rule about the teacher's desk?" I asked, turning to the class.

"No one but Mrs. Walker is allowed to go behind it," the class recited. I had drilled this fact into the classes' mind after an unfortunate incident with a stapler.

Paul pouted at me, widening his eyes and puckering his bottom lip. "Go on," I coaxed, giving him a little shove in the right direction. He gave me one last look before walking steadily over to the desk, carefully sitting in the chair that was much too small for him as the boys at that table scooted over to make more room-and he needed more room.

"Alright, I'm passing out a worksheet now-try and get it done before school is over. Circle all the pictures on the paper that start with 'P' and then hand it to me when you're done," I told them as I deposited the papers. "You can talk quietly," I told them with a small smile.

"Knock, knock," Mrs. Divers said as she appeared in the door. "Hey Paul," she added with a smile.

"Hey," Paul said, glancing up at her before circling another picture. I tried not to roll my eyes. I didn't even realize I gave that table an extra sheet.

"Alex, Principal wants to see you. He says it's important," she told me easily.

"Alright, can you watch my class?" I asked, heading for the door.

"I can watch your class," Paul piped up.

I didn't even pause on my way to the door. "Like I said; watch my class?"

Mrs. Divers laughed. "No problem," she said as Paul scoffed.

* * *

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"Wait, what?" I asked, my eyes growing wide as I sat across the desk from the principal of my school, the high school, and the superintendent of the entire district.

"Mrs. Walker, the elementary school needs to make cuts and considering the unfortunate circumstances that have occurred over at the high school, you are needed more there," the superintendent, Mr. Stendent said, folding his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry but; unfortunate circumstances?" I questioned, letting my wariness show.

"The previous history teacher passed away about two weeks ago from a heart attack. We haven't been able to find a well enough qualified replacement and you definitely are up to standards Mrs. Walker. You do have a degree in history, don't you?" the high school principal, Ms. Gale questioned, raising an eyebrow. I nodded carefully. "And, considering that you don't have a tenure and this school must make cuts you're up to the chopping block," she added.

"We're not saying that you have to take the job or you're fired," Mr. Stendent said quickly. "But there's no guarantee you'll have a job next year if you stay here. You'll get paid better at the high school and have better benefits, we just want you to consider your options," Mr. Stendent said gently. "Talk it over with your husband, you have time to decide."

* * *

"They want you to work at the high school?" Paul asked incredulously as we drove home.

"Yeah, history teacher," I told him, almost in a daze as I turned down our street. "I'll get paid three more dollars an hour," I told him.

"Do you want to do it?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. Wouldn't that be weird?" I asked aloud, my eyebrows furrowing together. "What if I have one of the boys in my class? Or the girls?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"They're all seniors-they won't have any history classes. They just have Government," Paul told me with an encouraging grin, his voice lulling me into a sense of security.

"We could definitely use the extra money too," I muttered thoughtfully. Not that we were struggling or anything-we weren't. But…I don't know how long it's going to be until it's not just the two of us anymore, if you know what I mean…

"So are you going to do it?" Paul asked with a smile that said he already knew my answer. Well, that's not surprising.

* * *

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked curiously as I grabbed my jacket. Paul even had me wear a dress-so I picked this dark blue one I bought with Claire. Absolutely gorgeous.

"It's a surprise," he told me as he walked out of the bathroom, fastening the last buttons on his black button up shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and leaving his shirt untucked from his dark wash blue jeans. Never mind: _he _looked absolutely gorgeous. "You look beautiful by the way," he told me with a grin, taking my hand as we headed for the door.

"Thank you," I said as he helped me into my jacket. Well, this should be fun…

* * *

I gasped, my eyes widening as I realized where we were. "You're kidding," I whispered, staring at the door I walked into nearly a year ago-and walked out as a bride-to-be.

"I'm not-and that's not even all," Paul said as we stepped out of the car.

"What?" I asked in confusion as he came up and wrapped an arm around my waist, shoving his keys in his pocket.

"Alex!" a familiar voice shouted.

I gasped, my eyes widening as Becky and Linda jumped out from behind an SUV. "Oh my God!" I yelled, running over and throwing my arms around both of them. "I can't believe you guys are here!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Paul!" I yelled, turning to my grinning husband as I whacked his arm. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I said as he hugged me to his side.

"I told you it was a surprise," he told me with a grin.

"And speaking of surprises…," Becky trailed off. "My boyfriend is here too," she told us with a grin. Paul immediately tensed up and my smile widened.

"Your what?" Paul asked, his hand clenching behind me back. I reached behind me, smoothing out his fingers with mine and intertwining them. This…is going to be so fun.

"My boyfriend," Becky said, looking at me and rolling her eyes as I stifled my laughter. "His brother is coming too-he's a senior at the University in Seattle. My boyfriend's name is Gavin and his brother is Trick," Becky told us.

"Trick?" Paul asked, I didn't even have to look to know that his right eyebrow quirked as he spoke.

"Yeah, it's a nickname or something," she said with a wave of your hand.

"But you're dating the one named Gavin, right?" he asked, his expression calculated. My guess is he's trying to make sure he kicks the right brother's ass.

"Right. He lives in the same apartment building I do-he's a lawyer," she told him, shooting me an excited grin. I nodded approvingly. "Now come on, I had them wait inside," she said, looping her arm through Linda's and leading us towards the doors.

"Paul, you need to relax," I told him quietly, rubbing his back as he walked.

He let out a breath and cracked his neck. "I can try," he said dubiously, shooting me a mischievous grin that told me he was not going to try…_at all._

I laughed, grinning brightly back at him as we walked inside. "This is why I married you," I told him with a grin, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He grinned and winked at me as we approached a table.

Becky immediately walked over to the shorter of the two guys who were standing up at the table. I don't know why I found it so funny that she was dating that brother out of the two but…he is like the exact opposite of what Paul looks like. He's blonde, blue eyed, was wearing a nice suit, and wasn't scrawny or anything close but he didn't have any kind of muscle from the looks of it. As he, Gavin, hugged Becky back I quickly turned my face into Paul's shoulder to let out a quiet snort.

"Shh," Paul whispered quietly, leaning his head closer to mine as he silently shook with laughter.

"You shh," I whispered back, pursing my lips as I turned back around to find Linda smiling amusedly at us.

"Gavin, this is my mother Linda," Becky said, as they shook hands and Linda smiled warmly at him. "This is my brother Paul and this is Alex," she added, pointing to the two of us. Both of us leaned over to shake hands with him and exchanged smiles and quiet greetings. "And this is Trick, Gavin's younger brother," Becky added, pointing to the other guy I just now remembered was there.

"Hello," the guy said with a grin and I automatically held back rolling my eyes. So he was _that _kind of guy, eh? I guess it wasn't so surprising, he just had that kind of air about him. He was also wearing a suit-much similar to his brothers, but they didn't look much alike. He was taller than Gavin-but not by much. He had a confident smile and slightly gelled blonde hair, darker than Gavin's once again. But the main difference was that he was stockier-you could definitely tell that he worked out at the gym more than I'm sure he's willing to admit. I tried to hold back my smirk as I watched him appraise Paul, a slight glower on his face.

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely, trying to end the somewhat awkward silence that had fallen upon us.

His eyes shot to me and the grin returned as he stuck out his hand. "The pleasure is mine. I actually wasn't aware that Becky had a sister," he said, smilingly charmingly at me.

"Sister-in-law actually," Paul corrected with a grin, pulling my slightly behind him as he offered Trick a predatory grin and a hand shake. "Hi, I'm Alex's husband," he added as he shook Trick's hand-not that Trick had offered it, Paul had just kind of forcefully gripped it-and judging by the color Trick's knuckles were turning, it was a tight grip.

"Ah. My mistake," Trick said when Paul finally released him from his grip, flexing his fingers as he took a step back toward the table. Linda and Becky both shot Paul warning look with he returned a boyish smile.

"How about we all sit down now," Linda suggested easily, gesturing towards the table. Paul immediately stepped forward and simultaneously pulled out two chairs for Linda and I before taking the one next to me…and the one beside Trick. "So Gavin, you're a lawyer?" Linda asked curiously as we all picked up our menus.

"Uh yeah, four years now," Gavin said with a polite grin.

"How do you like that? It sounds awfully boring," Linda admitted.

"Mom," Becky muttered, shooting her a look.

Gavin smiled at her. "It can get kind of boring-a lot of paperwork," he admitted with a chuckle. "What do you two do for a living?" Gavin asked Paul and I curiously.

"Well I'm a mechanic and actually," Paul paused, grinning down at me. "Alex was just offered teaching history at the high school." I rolled my eyes-he sounded more excited than I was.

"Oh honey, that's great!" Linda said, leaning over to give me a one armed hug. "Wait, will you have any of the boys in your class?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"God, I hope not," I groaned, giving her a mocking grin as she laughed.

"What do you do Trick?" Paul asked, giving him a wide smile, flashing his white teeth.

"Well, I'm studying to get a degree in business," Trick said with smug grin. My eyes flickered from him to Paul as they stared each other down. It's like they're having some kind of…competition. Trick's not even the one dating his sister! Oh boy…

"Really? So you like office jobs, huh? Not much of a hands-on kind of guy?" Paul asked, that polite smile still plastered to his face.

I noticed Trick's eyes narrow slightly. "Well I'm sure it'll pay more," he said, something else slipping into his tone that made Paul's eyes tighten slightly.

"Really?" I cut in interestedly before Paul could reply. "You know, Paul also works for the Tribal Elders-it's a very respected position actually," I added with a grin, slipping my hand into his on top of the table. "But working in a cubicle sounds fun too," I added cheerily as I shot Trick a wide grin. Becky met my eyes across the table with a grin as Trick seemed to deflate slightly. "So, how long have you and Gavin known each other?" I asked Becky curiously, changing the subject at the first opening.

The couple looked at each other and grinned. "We went to the same college actually and just kept running into each other all the time. We hadn't seen each other for about a year since graduating and then ran into each other in our apartment building shortly after your guys' wedding," Becky told me.

After that the conversation flowed easily-though I did notice Paul sending death glares across the table one or two times in Trick's direction…And once in Gavin's. But I think that one had something to do with Becky's sudden burst of giggles and blushing face after he whispered something in her ear. He didn't whisper to her after that.

"It was so nice seeing you babies," Linda said as she stood up to kiss my cheek and Paul's. "Really, we need to have these dinners more often," she insisted as she shrugged on her jacket.

"Bye Alex. Make sure Paul doesn't do anything stupid," Becky said as she gave me a hug.

"Ha, yeah right," I snorted as Paul pouted at me. "It was really nice meeting you Gavin," I said, shaking his hand with an earnest smile on my face. I really do like him a lot-you can just tell he and Becky adore each other.

"You too," Gavin said, smiling back as he shook my hand Paul's. "And, uh, sorry about my brother. He can be a little…," he trailed off as Paul and I smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I think I can handle him," Paul said with an anticipatory grin, rubbing his hands together for extra effect as Gavin laughed and walked back over to Becky.

"Well, we'll see you two later," Linda said with a wave, leading the group out of the restaurant quick enough to save Trick from having to talk to Paul again.

"Wait, aren't we leaving too?" I asked, watching them walk out the door in confusion.

"Yeah, we're going to go in a little bit," Paul said, taking my hand and pulling me along.

"Paul…," I trailed off, my eyes widening as he continued to lead me through the restaurant.

He looked down at me and grinned as he opened the back door. "Come on," he coaxed, pulling me farther outside into the cold December air. "I know it's cold but-"

"-Paul," I whispered, grabbing onto his arm as my eyes rested on the gazebo, the twinkling lights from just last year were hanging proudly in their place, candles dotted the almost exact positions-all that was missing was the little white-clothed table.

"Come on," he whispered, even quieter as he guided me up the steps and swiftly into his arms, swaying us back and forth…Then the music came on.

"How did you arrange this?" I asked quietly as 'I'll Be' sounded from the tiny speakers-the same song we danced to the night he proposed.

"I know a guy," I told me easily as he twirled me around. "You know, I didn't like the way that little punk was looking at you," he murmured quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you didn't," I said, grinning at him.

"No really," Paul insisted. "He was a creep-I just want to make sure you didn't think I was overreacting," he told me.

"Honey, you always overreact," I told him with a smile. "I think it's cute," I admitted.

* * *

"What time is it?" I asked groggily as Paul carried me inside the house, half asleep. It's really late, I know that much. We were dancing for at least an hour…

"It's about two in the morning now," he told me quietly as he unlocked the door, stepping in and kicking it shut behind him.

"Paul," I mumbled once he finally climbed in bed, pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for doing that," I told him. "I loved it."

I felt him smile against my hair. "No problem Alex," he whispered back, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

My eyes shot open as I heard a chorus of howls, Paul and I bolted upright at the same time, our eyes flying toward the dark window instinctually. "I'll be back," Paul said, flinging his legs off the side of the bed.

"I'll be at Emily's," I told him as I picked up a pair of his shorts, throwing them towards him before I grabbed my coat. "Be careful, I love you," I told him, giving him a quick kiss as he headed out the back door.

"I love you too," he said before disappearing into the dark. I jogged out the door and into Herb, quickly starting the engine and flying through the streets. I pulled into Emily's house quickly only to find that I was the last one there-of course I was, out of everyone Paul and I just have to live the farthest.

"What's going on?" I asked as I burst inside. All the girls looked up from their varied positions of worry. No one said anything, just stared at me with sad expressions until I couldn't take it anymore. "Emily?" I asked, walking over and crouching on the floor in front of her where she was sitting on the end of the couch.

"Andy…she showed up at Brady's house about ten minutes ago," she shook her head, pausing for a minute. "We don't know what happened to her but she looked…like she was just in a car accident or something. She passed out the second his mother opened the front door and Brady ran her over here and then Sam ran with him the rest of the way to the hospital. Sam called a few minutes ago-she's in stable condition but we still have no idea what's going on," Emily told me.

"A car accident?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"That's not what it was," Vi said suddenly, shooting up off the chair as she began pacing. She shook her head. "It was motocross," she said surely. "Oh God," she moaned, sinking back down onto the chair. "She did that to herself," she whispered.

We sat in silence after that, none of us having any idea what to say or to do. Finally, after about forty-five minutes of waiting, the front door opened and the other half of the pack walked in-all but one. "Where's Brady?" Emily asked as we all stood up.

"At home," Sam said quietly, sitting down and pulling Emily into his side. I walked over to Paul and he hugged me close to him, running his hand through my hair. It was quiet for a few minutes as everyone greeted their respected imprint.

"I have to go," Embry said suddenly, quickly exiting out the front door and closing it behind him before we could even look up.

"Where's he going?" I whispered to Paul.

He sighed, dipping his head closer to mine but not meeting my eyes. "We all…saw what she looked like after the accident Alex," Paul said slowly, quietly. "And in our minds it wasn't Andy who was in the accident, who was…broken," he continued. "He's probably going to check on Kendra, make sure she's okay," he told me, rubbing my back.

I nodded, surprised that I hadn't realized it before. "When's he going to tell her?" I asked quietly. I mean, out of the entire pack, Kendra and Embry have gotten closer faster than all of us-put together probably. He has to tell her!

"I think he's planning to do it sooner rather than later-especially after today. Embry needs…someone to lean on, you know? Just like I rely on you when something like this happens. And Embry, well he's been alone for a long time now. He needs her to know, he'll tell her soon," Paul said confidently.

I nodded, letting out a deep breath as Paul and I collapsed on the couch. I'm never going to get a good nights sleep again, am I?

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Keep me updated," I told Emily as I paced the kitchen.

"I will," she promised before we hung up.

I let out a tired sigh as I saw Paul climbing the steps of the back porch and opened the door for him. "How is he?" I asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"He won't leave his room. His Mom keeps calling Sam-she answered the door when Andrea showed up and she's completely freaked. He'll be fine. He'll talk to her and everything will be okay," Paul reassured me, squeezing my hand. I let out a breath and nodded.

"Oh, Dane and Les are coming over in a little bit," I added, remembering the call I got the minute I left school.

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Yeah, they're going to help with the decorating and we're going to fill them in on the happenings of the pack," I told him.

He nodded, his eyes darting to the door and back to me. My eyebrows slowly lifted. "I told you they were fine Paul-you heard it. They're not scared of you," I told him, putting a hand on his arm as he pursed his lips and looked at me doubtfully.

"Hello!" Les' voice suddenly rang out as the front door swung open. Paul looked at me with wide eyes and I clutched his arms, silently pleading him not to run. "Hey! Where are you guys? We come bearing food!" Les called loudly.

I gripped Paul's hand and pulled him into the front room where Les, Dane, and Cassie were all standing. "Uncle Paul! Aunt Alex!" Cassie squealed, running full speed towards Paul's legs. He immediately scooped her up and held her high in the air, wriggling her around as she giggled delightedly. "I missed you," she said, wrapping her tiny arms tightly around Paul's neck as he squeezed her closer.

"We missed you too," he told her quietly, rocking her back and forth.

"You're warmer than Daddy," she said randomly.

I let out a snort and grinned at Dane as he rolled his eyes. "That's because your Uncle Paul is a freak of nature," he told his daughter with a laugh.

Cassie gasped and looked back at Dane with wide, startled eyes. "Daddy, that's a mean word!" she said scandalously, reaching out subconsciously and putting her hand on Paul's face, covering his nose and part of his mouth.

"Yeah Daddy, apologize," I said, shoving Dane with a smirk.

"Sorry Paul," Dane said, much more serious than the mood called for, offering his hand to Paul. Paul grinned widely and shook it.

"No problem," he said happily, the relief clear as he shifted Cassie around to hold her with one arm.

"Alright, enough of this chatter, we need to get decorating! You two haven't even started yet-this place looks horrible," she said bluntly, glaring at me as if this was _my _fault. "You two don't even have a tree," she added, shaking her head pitifully.

"All in time, all in time," I said with a wave of my hand. "Cassie, we found you some new stuffed animals in the guest room," I added. She let out an excited yelp and Paul put her down before she darted into the hallway, the guestroom door shutting loudly behind her. "Alright, lets get down to business," I said, pushing all of the boxes Paul and I had brought up from the basement the other day out from behind the couch.

"Great," Les said, attacking the box. "So, you two have to tell us all about what's going on with those three boys. I want details and I want a lot of them," she declared, not even looking up.

"Alright, who're we starting with? Embry, Brady, or Collin?" I asked.

"Uh…Embry," Les said after a moment. "He's the only one I'm having trouble picturing. Not that I don't think he'd be an adorable boyfriend or anything but he's just such a…such a…_bachelor_. You know?"

Paul let out a snort and met my eyes. "Trust me, we know."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess they met at a gas station, he wasn't allowed in because, well he wasn't wearing enough close, and I guess Kendra bought his asprin for him and she left. Well Embry was having a mini heart attack I guess because he had no idea if he would ever find her again, turns out, she's renting his old room at his Mom's house. They've pretty much been inseparable ever since," I summed up with a shrug. It's hard to explain everyone's individual relationships-they're all just so different from each other but completely the same at the same time.

"Aw cute. Is she pretty?" Les asked as she began untangling lights.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes-she really is gorgeous," I told Les.

"And she has a tattoo," Paul added out of nowhere.

I looked at him in surprise. "Really? Where?" I asked. I had no idea.

"Lower back. Embry loves it," he said as he and Dane snorted with laughter. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Alex!" Paul yelled as the front door slammed open. I practically ran out of the kitchen, sensing the urgency in his voice.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, my eyes quickly roaming over him before I was sure that he was perfectly intact.

"Nothing," he smiled. "Andrea saw Brady this morning-little prick decided it was unnecessary to inform us of their lovely reunion-and they're all good. Sam stopped by to check up on him and found them sleeping on the bed in his room."

"So she's alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kendra was working at the hospital last night too and called after we left the other night. She just has road rash, a small gash on her head, and something happened to her leg that tore a muscle-no broken bones but she'll be on crutches for a while," Paul summed up.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," I said, leaning against Paul's shoulder. "Finally everything is right in the world!" I exclaimed dramatically.

Paul chuckled. "For now. The Cullens will be here tomorrow-we're officially making the switch the day after Christmas morning," Paul told me.

"Wait, so Jake and Nessie will be here for the party?" I checked, taking a step back to look at him.

"Sounds like it," he confirmed.

"Crap!" I moaned. "Come on, we're going shopping," I declared, pulling him towards the front door.

"But Mom, I don't wanna go!" he whined with a grin.

"Don't sass me boy-now get my jacket."

**Alright, it was long…yes? I think I owe it to you guys. Anyway, next chapter will be the Christmas party-sorry about skipping ahead kinda far but it needs to be done so I can even up all the stories. Hopefully I'll be able to update something soon. I'm thinking Off Track but I'm not sure. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! FAV LINES? PART? **

**Seth imprint story is up! -though title will change-**

**Question of the chapter: What country do you live in??**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Working On A Schedule

**Alright, I know I haven't updated in like a year…literally. Almost a year. I'll have an explanation at the bottom of the page! But thanks for sticking with me.**

**Summary of what's happened previously: Brady's imprint was in a little accident and was sent to the hospital-but she's fine now. Paul and Alex went to dinner with Paul's sister and Mom to meet Becky's boyfriend and brother. Alex was offered a position at the high school, she and Paul are planning to take a trip to Alaska for New Years. Dane and Les just forgave Paul and Alex for keeping the secret!**

**Don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters/ideas. But own everything else. **

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Wouldn't It Be Nice-The Beach Boys**

**Another One Bites The Dust-Queen**

Chapter 26-Working On A Schedule

"We're here!" Paul called into Emily's house as he pushed open the door.

"Oh my God!" Quil shouted in mock excitement. "They're here! They're…Oh. It's just you," he finished with a smirk as Paul narrowed his eyes.

"Come on Paul," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen as he began his advance on Quil. "Hey Seth," I said as we walked in, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek as I walked by. "How's it going Emily? Need any help with the cooking?" I asked as Paul sat down on the stool beside Seth.

"No, Kim already beat you to it," she said with a grin.

"Kim's here?" I asked, looking around. "Where is she?" I asked when I couldn't find her.

"She went out to grab something from her car," Sam said as he walked through the screen door, instantly wrapping her arms around Emily. "Jared just ran to catch up to her before she came inside-they might be out there for a while," he added with a smirk.

"Wow. I really didn't need to know that," Seth said, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah Sam, he really didn't," Jared said as he and Kim walked into the kitchen. Sam just grinned and shrugged easily.

"Kendra!" Claire yelled from the living room just as we heard the door open.

"Wonder who's here," Kim muttered to me sarcastically as I laughed and Seth and Emily walked out of the kitchen.

"Has he told her yet?" Paul asked Sam curiously.

Sam shook his head. "Nope. Last time I patrolled with him he had no idea how he was going to do it. I offered to tell her for him but he wants to do it himself," Sam told us quietly.

"She'll probably like it better if he tells her," Kim said as I nodded along with her. Jared and Paul immediately looked alarmed.

"Wait, did you want me to tell you myself?" Jared asked Kim with wide eyes as Paul stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Well it probably would've been a bit easier," Kim admitted with a shrug. "I didn't really know Sam that well at the time so…Yeah, it definitely would've been easier if you told me," she said as Jared frowned.

"Alex?" Paul asked, pouting at me.

"Well…Yeah," I admitted reluctantly. "I probably would've believed you a bit quicker."

"Alex," Paul began seriously, taking my hand in his. "I…am a werewolf," he said dramatically looking away in 'shame.' I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You are such a dork," I said. "Now go in the living room and let me know when Les and Dane get here," I said, shooting him a smile. He grinned, giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room with Jared behind him.

"Idiots," Kim said as we both laughed. "Hey Alex, can I talk to you about something?" Kim asked quietly once our laughter died down.

"Of course. What's going on?" I asked intently, leaning toward her.

She let out a quiet sigh. "So lately I've been thinking that Jared and I…Well I think we're ready to start…_expanding the family_ if you know what I mean," she told me.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God," I muttered to myself. "Come in the guest room with me," I told her before we silently slipped out of the kitchen. We quickly walked down the hallway and shut the guest room door behind us. "I've actually been thinking the same thing about Paul and I," I told her.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Finally; someone I can talk to about this ," she said thankfully. "Have you and Paul talked about it?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head. "Not really. I mean, we kind of talk about having kids but not really. What about you and Jared?" I asked.

"Same with us. I just don't know if he's ready yet. I mean, _I _think he's ready but I don't know if _he_ thinks that," she told me.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've been thinking that I wanted it to be a surprise when it finally happens but now I'm not so sure," I admitted.

"Me too," Kim said with a frown. "I mean, I don't even think he notices that I'm…working on a schedule, you know?" she said, rolling her eyes as I laughed.

I let out a sigh. "They are so oblivious sometimes," I said, rolling my eyes again.

We both abruptly cut off our laughter as the door opened and Paul stuck his head in. "Dane and Les just pulled in the driveway," he told me easily.

"Okay, we're coming," I told him, shooting him a smile. He grinned back before shutting the door and making his way back down the hallway. I let out a sigh of relief. "That scared the shit out of me," I told, laughing shakily as she let out a snort.

"Maybe we should talk about this when we're _not_ having a pack dinner," she said as we stood up and headed down the hallway.

I snorted. "You're probably right about that one," I said with a grin just as the door opened.

"Knock, knock," Les said as she, Dane, and Cassie walked in.

I quickly walked over and hugged each of them, turning to Kendra where she tucked snuggly under Embry's arm. "Kendra, this is my brother Dane, his wife Les, and their daughter Cassie," I told her. "Guys, this is Kendra. Embry's girlfriend," I said with grin, as a huge smile grew on Les' face.

"Nice to meet you-never thought I'd see the day where I met someone who could put up with Embry," Les said, walking over to give Kendra a hug.

"Eh, it's a work in progress," Kendra told her easily as Embry let out a huff and Dane shook her hand, Les shooting me an approving nod.

"So you know all about-"

"-Hey Les, Dane," Paul cut in before anyone could do anything other than widen their eyes at Dane's almost-slip. "Can you come in the kitchen a second? Emily wanted to show you something," he told them after a slight pause as color flooded back into Embry's face. He almost looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh right. Good thinking Paul, I forgot about that," Emily said as she lead the two of them into the kitchen. "This will only take a second," she said as they disappeared.

I met Paul's eyes and exhaled in relief. "Thank you," I whispered to him quietly, leaning against his side.

"I didn't even _think _to remind them not to say anything before they left the house this morning," he told me, shaking his head.

I shook my head as I watched Embry suddenly pull Kendra through the kitchen and out the back door, sitting down on the steps to the back porch as everyone in the house leaned over where they were sitting to look at them curiously.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Leah asked as she and Tony walked through the door, closely followed by Vi and Collin.

Quil's jaw suddenly dropped and he shot off the couch. "He's telling her!" he whisper-yelled to us as everyone jumped up from their places and ran into the kitchen, peeking at the couple from behind curtains while Seth and Quil poked their heads out by the sliding glass door.

"What are they saying? I can't hear anything!" Vi whispered loudly from the other side of the kitchen.

"Embry, just tell me. You're probably working yourself up over nothing," Leah whispered as I looked at her in confusion before realizing she was telling us what Kendra was saying.

"Maybe I am," Quil said, apparently speaking for Embry. "Our tribe, we have these legends about where our people come from. And it's said that we descend from wolves.

"Wolves?" Leah said as Kendra turned her head to stare at Embry who apparently refused to look at her.

"Yeah," Tony said. "And the wolves, they protected our people from these things called Cold Ones," Tony said as Embry nodded his head.

"What are those?" Seth said as Kendra tilted her head.

"Who cares what _they _are! Ask about the wolves!" Quil whispered loudly, as if he was trying to get Kendra to hear him.

"They're like vampires but a little bit different," Paul said quietly, shooting me a grin as I glance at him. "So, it's said that the descendants of the original wolves turn into wolves too to keep protecting La Push. Currently, there are ten wolves in La Push, most of them are actually inside the house behind us right now but one of them…is right here," Paul said as Embry's head dropped slightly, as if he was ashamed.

We watched silently as Kendra and Embry sat there for a minute, not saying anything.

"I know it sounds crazy," Sam began whispering suddenly, as I silently thanked the heavens that Embry started talking again. The anticipation was getting a little too thick in this kitchen. "But I would never lie to you Kendra. I really am a wolf-I'm gray actually, when I turn. And Sam, he's our alpha but so is Jake. It's really a long story and I'll explain it all to you-"

Sam abruptly cut himself off as Paul and the rest of the boys and Leah jumped in surprise. "What? What's happening?" Emily asked frantically as Kendra suddenly turned to Embry and started touching his chest and his face, her face looking completely panicked.

"Oh my God Embry. I almost hit you," Leah said, her own confusion saturating her voice as I furrowed my eyebrows. _What_? "Are you okay? I didn't actually touch you did I? Oh my God, Embry, I am so sorry. You just jumped out of nowhere-and thank God Dale put new brakes on the truck. I could've killed you. Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Leah continued as Sam all of a sudden started snorting with quiet laughter. We all looked at him and he just waved a hand at us, silently saying he would tell us about it later.

"You're not scared? Or…or mad?" Collin said quietly as Embry reached out and touched Kendra's face.

"Mad?" Quil said. "Why would I be mad? I almost hit you. I practically ran you over," Quil said, letting out a quiet snort himself. "And scared? Embry are you insane?"

"Yes," Seth cut in before Emily smacked the back of his head and Quil continued.

"You wouldn't hurt me and it's not like all this is your fault," Collin said. "Seriously though, the truck didn't hit you?"

"No, no I'm fine," Sam said as Embry spoke. "You're okay with it," he said as Embry stood up and pulled Kendra out into the yard, picking her up and spinning her around as I saw the rapid flashing of Emily's camera out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay, I am _not _saying _that,_" Leah said in slight disgust as I watched Embry and Kendra continue talking to each other, guessing it was a little more lovey-dovey than anyone wanted to repeat.

"Just sum it up for us," I told them.

"He told her about imprinting," Seth told us.

"And Kendra wants Embry," Quil said, turning to all of us and wriggling his eyebrows. He let out a quiet wolf whistle before Claire smacked the back of his head.

"Shh!" she hissed as we watched Kendra cut Embry's ramble off by kissing him.

"They're taking too long," Quil decided, pulling open the screen door as several protests were heard from us girls. "Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt this love fest, but I couldn't help but over hear…you hit Embry with your truck?"

Oh wow.

**Alright, I hoped you all liked that-I know it's short but I'm trying to make it so that the next chapter in all the La Push series stories is going to be the Christmas chapter. **

**I know it's been a really long time but this past year we found out that my sister has cancer. So…yeah, it's been really stressful and I also do a ton of sports and after school activities. **

**It's summer now so hopefully I'll be able to occasionally write something while I'm stuck at my Dad's house. So I'm going to try and finish what I've started even though I don't really like Twilight anymore. No offense to anyone, I just was in love with the series freshman year but now I'm a senior so…it's been a while. **

**Please review! I know I'm a bit rusty with these stories but hopefully it's alright even though it's short. Also, there might some new stories or chapters on my profile since I've updated…Not exactly sure. But check it out! See if there's something you like on there! Seth imprint chap. 1 is up if I haven't mentioned it. **

**REVIEW! FAVORITE LINE? PART? **

**QUESTION(S) OF THE DAY: **

**1) I saw Eclipse-did you? What did you think? **

**2) And what's your favorite movie(s) other than the twilight ones? **

**3) What movies are looking forward to coming out this year? The new Mean Girls? Hangover 2? Any other ones? Personally, I'm pumped for Pirates Of The Caribbean 4! **


End file.
